


The Good Ol' Hockey Game

by WinterFragilePeace



Series: Marble Angels [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFragilePeace/pseuds/WinterFragilePeace
Summary: Barry Allen: CSI, single Omega mother of one, hasn't dated in a long time.Leonard Snart: captain of Central City's hockey team The Rogues, has had plenty of opportunity from groupies, but never taken any.Len finds Barry perfect without trying: they like the same books and shows, and Barry can hold intelligent conversation for hours. Not to mention he adores Barry's son almost immediately from the first.But Barry clearly had something happen in his past, and it affects his interactions, makes it difficult for him to trust Alphas. Len won't stop trying, because he thinks Barry deserves the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't update as often as my other story, and it's not going to be as long, either, but it demanded to be written.

“You sure this isn’t going to get you in trouble, Iris?” Barry asked nervously as they as they made their way through the thick crowd towards the arena changing rooms.

Iris had been given the assignment by her editor to interview Central City Rogues on their recent string of successes, and though it would be good to bring Barry along.

“Why would it get me in trouble to bring  _ one _ person to meet the team? It’s not like I brought a whole bunch of groupies.” his foster-sister replied.

“Eddie’s a bigger fan than me, though.” Barry was feeling a bit claustrophobic in the throng.

“Eddie likely  _ would _ get me in trouble. Him meeting the Rogues is like loosing Cisco on the cast of Harry Potter.”

“Point taken.”

Barry inhaled sharply when a red-headed Alpha bumped right into him and then grabbed the wrist Iris wasn’t holding.

“Hey, cutie.” she said, the alcohol on her breath stinging his nostrils as she leaned right into his space. “I’m Claire. Wanna heat things up?”

Barry broke her hold on his wrist by spreading his fingers out as wide as he could and pulling down sharply.

“Not interested.” he told her, trying to sound as angry as he could, when really he wanted to crawl into a hole as far away from his present location as possible.

“Yeah, back off, bitch.” Iris was there, scowling just as hard.

“Ugh.” Claire scoffed. “Of course you’d be a homo.”

Iris and Barry ducked away as quick as they could.

Security let them past the barrier when Iris flashed her press badge, but she asked if there was a bathroom they could go to, first, which the burly guards directed them to.

Shutting the door behind them, Iris quickly turned to Barry, eyes full of concern.

“You okay, Barr?”

“Yeah, I just need a minute.” Barry said, trying to control his breathing. “You should go get your interview, I’ll just wait here.”

Iris hugged him, rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m sorry.” she told him.

“Not your fault.”

Barry’s heart jumped in his throat as the bathroom door opened.

“Oh, sorry, the door was unlocked.”

Standing in front of them, buzzed hair and light tan complexion, was Leonard Snart, captain of the Rogues, nicknamed Captain Cold for his effective, near-impossible to beat maneuvers on the ice.

“It’s okay, I’m done.” Barry felt his face heat up and tried to make a speedy escape.

“Hey, you okay, kid?” Snart asked, catching his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Barry was trying not to make eye-contact.

“Just a drunk in the crowd.” Iris explained. “I’m Iris West, I’m here for the interview. This is my brother, Barry.” She held out her hand.

“Leonard Snart, though I’m guessing you already knew that.” He shook her hand. “If you’d like, I can get security to deal with whoever bothered you.” he said, turning back to Barry.

“It’s a big crowd, they probably wouldn’t be able to find her. I’m okay, just, y’know, not…” he took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Um, I’ll go wait out in the hall while Iris is doing the interview.”

“No need for that. We have a few couches in the lounge. We also have food and cider that a local crafter gave us for the evening.”

“Um, I-- I-- I don’t drink.”

“There’s no liquor in it.” Snart assured him.

Iris gave Barry a look which years of living with her clearly translated to ‘What are you waiting for?’

“Yeah, okay.” Barry said. Snart led the way out of the bathroom.

“You guys go ahead, I still have to…” he indicated the bathroom door.

Iris led the way to where the party was clearly happening, based on the sounds of merrymaking.

Barry halted a few feet from the door.

“You okay?” Her eyes widened almost as soon as she finished asking. “Shit, party setting. I…” she closed her eyes and shook her head. “ _ Really _ didn’t think this through.”

“It’s fine. Just, y’know, give me a second.”

Barry leaned against the wall, trying to will his pulse to slow.

“You okay?”

Barry jumped at the voice behind him. He turned and once again was looking into the blue eyes of Leonard Snart.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine.” He cringed as his voice came out much higher than he would have liked.

Barry could almost see the gears turning in Snart’s head before the older man nodded.

“Hang on.”

He passed Barry and Iris and walked into the room. Barry could hear his voice ring out:

“Hey, knuckleheads! Cool it!” The noise died down. “Our guest journalist is here and she’s brought a friend. Can you all try being charming for at least ten minutes?”

“Are they hot?” A gruff voice rang out.

The room laughed.

“Chill, Mick. I mean it.”

“Aye-aye, cap’n.”

Snart’s head emerged from the threshold and he indicated for them to approach.

Barry thought his heart would hammer out of his chest as he crossed the threshold.

“This is Iris West, for Picture News, and her brother, Barry.” Snart introduced the two.

The team was standing and sitting in various places around the room, each holding a red beer cup, which they lifted as they greeted the foster-siblings.

“This here’s Mick, he’s my alt.” Snart said, indicating a beefy, bald Alpha, who winked as he drank deeply from his plastic cup. “The rest of you knuckleheads will introduce yourselves nicely, I’m sure.”

A good-natured chuckle was heard around the room and Snart led Iris and Barry to one of the sofas, where the two players who had been occupying it cleared for them.

Snart waited until Barry and Iris sat, and placed himself on Barry’s other side, thus with Iris formed a guard for him. Barry felt his thoughts flit through his head wondering if Snart somehow  _ knew _ , if he had done something to give away what had happened to him, which led to the instinctual Alpha need to protect.

_ No. _ He reasoned.  _ He saw I was nervous and  _ that’s  _ why he’s doing this. _

Three years after the incident it was easier to let reason dictate his actions rather than fear. Most of the time.

As the night wound on and Iris directed her questions to some of the other players, Snart had started asking Barry some. Gradually, Barry began to relax and open up, feeling more and more at ease. Snart seemed seemed altogether quite eager for Barry to feel safe, and Barry found himself swept away in it.

Until the coach walked in.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” He boomed, pushing a dolly stacked with cardboard boxes, upon which Barry recognised the insignia of a local brewery.

“Central’s own Picaroons has graciously donated six boxes of their Blonde Ale. Drink up!”

Barry tensed as the players made their way to unload the boxes with cheers of merriment.

“It’s okay, I think your sister got the answers she was looking for.” Snart said gently to him. “I’ll walk you out.”

Snart on one side, Iris on the other, Barry was led from the room and into the hallway where it was quieter.

“I hope you’ll forgive my teammates. Our next stop is the Stanley Cup. They’re all in a party mood. I understand that’s not for everyone, though.” And he said it with such sincerity, looking Barry straight in the eye, that the younger man didn’t doubt his words, for all he was still trembling slightly from a sudden onset of nerves.

“Thank you.” Barry told him.

“I wonder, if I might leave my number, miss West? In case you need more information for your story.” 

Though he was addressing Iris, his eyes never left Barry’s.

“Sure.” Iris said, barely suppressing a smile as she took out a notepad and pen to write it down.

***

Two weeks later, Iris had somehow convinced Barry to trail with her and Eddie while they went on a date, insisting she had found someone for him.

“A blind date, Iris? Really?” he’d said at first.

“Trust me, Barr. You’ll get along great. Caitlin and Ronnie already agreed to babysit Bart.”

He trusted Iris not to pair him with anyone too loud or who would get too much in his space, but the idea still had him on edge. He was doubting himself right up to before he and Iris were about to enter the restaurant.

“What if I do something that gives him ideas without realising it?”

“Any Alpha who sees cues that aren’t there isn’t worth your time, anyway.” She said, adjusting his tie. “Most Alphas are decent people who know that no means no and won’t touch you without your permission.”

She smoothed the front of his dinner jacket, then took him by the wrist inside.

The interior of the restaurant was softly lit with a slow, jazz-like piano tune coming from unseen speakers.

After giving her name, the maitre d’ led them to a table in the corner of the room.

Eddie was already there, and sitting across from him was

“Snart!” Barry exclaimed, surprised.

“I thought we’d made enough headway for you to call me Len by now, Barry.” He smirked at him, then got up to pull a chair back for him.

Barry swallowed, then sat down, tensing for a moment when Len pushed his chair back in.

Iris cleared her throat before Eddie got the hint and did the same for her, but smiled at him.

“They get too comfortable and then they forget to be romantic.” She told Barry.

“Hey!” Eddie protested.

They ordered dinner, and Barry wasn’t sure if it was because Iris had warned him or if he had remembered from before, but Snart didn’t order alcohol.

Everything was going well. Len, it turned out, was a closet geek, liking a lot of the same books as Barry. They ended up carrying on for a good while just the two of them, discussing Sherlock Holmes adaptations.

“You have to admit Jeremy Brett is the better one.” Len said.

“Canonically, yeah, but I’ve got this soft spot for Rathbone. Something about the black and white setting. Oh, and have you seen Ronald Howard? Great use of comedy without taking away from the dramatic.”

Len looked confused.

“Happy Days?”

Barry laughed.

“No no no no, this was a TV series in the fifties. I have the full series, if you’d like to borrow it?” Barry blurted out before he could stop himself.

“I’d like that.” Len smiled, his look softening somewhat.

Barry swallowed, his heart pounding, suddenly fixed by Len’s blue eyes.

Until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Um, I’m sorry. One sec.”

“Barry, I thought we agreed phones off.” Iris sounded exasperated.

“You try doing that when you have pups.” Barry argued, sliding the answer option on his phone screen without hesitation when he saw it was Caitlin’s number.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Mommy, when are you coming home?” Bart spoke in a low voice.

“Uh, is something wrong, sweetheart? Where’s Caitlin?”

“She started saying how Land Before Time is wrong and I wasn’t having fun watching because she wouldn’t stop. I already know all the right names for the dinosaurs.” He ended in a whine.

“Bart, where are you?”

“In the linen closet.”

Barry wiped his face with the palm of his hand.

“Honey, you go give Caitlin her phone back, and apologise for hiding. She’s probably looking for you. Just explain nicely that when she says those things it makes the movies not fun anymore, and I’m sure she’ll understand. I’ll be home to kiss you goodnight, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Love you, mommy.”

“Love you, too, slugger.”

He made a kissy sound and hung up.

The realisation that he had not previously told Len about having a pup suddenly dawned on him and he found himself locked in place, unable to turn to face him. He swallowed painfully.

“Can I call you Red?” Len asked. “Your blush is just adorable.”

“I already told him about Bart, Barr.” Iris revealed.

Barry let out a rush of air he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and reached for his Coke, drinking what was left in four gulps.

He thought that would be the end of it, but the quick and sudden downing of a carbonated beverage resulted in somewhat of a loud belch he couldn’t hold down.

The others chuckled, but Barry was mortified, clasping his hand in front of his mouth, almost certainly redder than before.

“Relax, Red.” Len said, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. “My sister’s an Omega. I know you’ve got all the same basic body functions as us Alphas. If you feel the need to break wind, don’t hold back.”

Barry felt marginally better, but his heart was still racing and he’d broken out in a slight sweat.

“I’ll be right back I just need a minute.” He said rapidly before shooting out of his seat and heading for the bathroom.

He spent a moment bent over the sink throwing cool water on his face before the tears broke through.

“Barry.” Iris had followed and gave him a hug.

“I’m sorry. I should have been upfront about it so you could prepare yourself better. If it makes you feel better, he really likes you.”

Barry sniffled.

“What did he say when you told him I have a pup?”

“He didn’t seem bothered. I told him you have a son and that the dad wasn’t in the picture, and he just asked how old and left it at that.”

Barry sobbed a bit more into Iris’ black blazer before pulling back, reaching for some tissue.

“Do you like him?” Iris asked. “Because if you don’t I’ll go tell him it’s not gonna work out, simple as that.”

Barry shook his head as he blew his nose.

“He’s nice, and funny, and likes the same books as me. I just…” he sighed. “He’s gonna find out what happened, eventually. What will he think of me?”

“If he thinks any less of you for that then he’s not worth crying over. Besides, I don’t think he would. You know his dad’s in jail? For child abuse.”

Barry stared, hiccoughing slightly from his sobbing.

“It’s public knowledge, so it’s not like I’m divulging a big secret. He and his sister were stuck with that for years. If there’s anyone who should know better than to engage in victim-blaming, it’s him.”

Barry blew his nose again and used some fresh tissue to wipe his eyes.

After a few minutes, he’d managed to compose himself and walked with Iris back to the table.

“You alright?” Len asked Barry quietly when he sat back down.

“I am now, thanks.” Barry tried to smile, but though he was feeling better it felt forced.

Len looked like he wanted to press, but Barry heard the shuffle from under the table and guessed from the way Len reacted that Iris had just kicked him.

They got through the rest of dinner and even dessert without incident, able to eventually recapture a light-hearted mood.

They went for a walk along the waterfront afterward, the May sky clear and bright.

“Your sister is pretty insistent.” Len told Barry once Iris and Eddie had gained some distance from them.

“Yeah.” Barry chuckled. “Once she sets herself on getting something done, she goes for it.”

“Make me wonder…” Len stopped, turning to face Barry, one eyebrow cocked. “If you even wanted to be here?”

“Oh, it’s not like that!” Barry was quick to assure him. “If I said no, she’d have called it off.”

Len studied him for a moment, then seemed satisfied with his answer and they continued walking.

“I hope I can see you again?” Len asked after a moment.

Barry smiled.

“Me, too. I like talking with you.”

Len smiled back.

Barry had kept his hands in his pockets during the walk, and Len had made no move to touch him. But when the time came to say goodnight, Barry held his hand out for a handshake, and Len surprised him by kissing his hand.

“Goodnight, Red.”

Barry felt his heart go from zero to eighty-eight the moment Len pressed his lips to his hand, but this time, it felt so very  _ right. _

***

The next double-date Iris orchestrated was going to the movies. This would be the last time Barry got to see Len before the Rogues had to travel to Tampa for the Stanley playoffs. At first, Barry wasn’t sure about getting someone to watch Bart, but Iris told him to bring him along, as the movie she picked was Shrek 2.

Barry thought it was maybe too soon for Len and Bart to meet, but it turns out he needn’t have worried.

“Hey, pup.” Len greeted the boy with a smile.

Bart studied Len carefully.

“Your hair is really short.” He declared.

“Yep. Easier to take care of that way.” Len grinned.

“Doesn’t it get cold when you play hockey?”

“When you’re racing around the ice, you don’t feel cold, trust me.” Len explained. “You work up a sweat just like any other sport.”

“Mom used to race in school.” Bart said. “Aunt Iris showed me pictures.”

“Did he, now?” Len asked, shifting his gaze to Barry.

“They called him The Flash, because he was the fastest in the school.” Bart said, evidently proud of his mother.

“The fastest in the school’s history.” Iris corrected. “Clocked at twenty-two miles an hour. His coach said he could’ve gone on to the Olympics if he had a mind to.”

Len offered a curled smile which made Barry swallow as he felt his cheeks burn.

“A shame you stopped. I bet you were fun to watch.”

Barry felt like he was going to squeak from nerves any minute.

“Hey!”

Eddie had arrived, breaking the moment.

“I’ve got the tickets.” He said as he distributed them.

“I’ll get the popcorn.” Len offered.

“Uh…” Barry said.

“What?” Len asked.

“It’s just-- Theatre snacks are really expensive--”

“And I play professional hockey.” Len concluded before heading immediately for the concession stand.

Barry stood wordlessly for a moment, mouth opening and closing without any sound.

“Mommy, come on! I want caramel Juniors!” Bart began tugging at Barry’s hand.

“Yeah, come on, Barr.” Iris told him as she and Eddie began to walk away as well.

Barry turned and allowed himself to be led by Bart to where Len was standing in line.

“For the record, Scarlet,” Len leaned in to speak in a low voice. “I know what you’re feeling. You’re grateful that I’m doing this, but you also feel uncomfortable because it’s more than you’re used to spending all at once on what’s considered a luxury, not a necessity. I’ve been there, we all feel it. But I still want to do it, because this is my treat for you, okay?”

Barry nodded, feeling somewhat better.

“Mommy’s name is Barry.” Bart frowned up at Len.

“Yeah, but he turns scarlet like a rose when I say nice things.” Len smirked.

Barry felt his cheeks flush again.

“Mm!”

Len eagerly reached for a pack of peanut M&Ms when they reached the front of the line.

“There’s nothing like peanut M&Ms.” He said, brandishing the bright yellow bag. “I could eat a truckful of these.”

Barry grinned.

“We like our Juniors, right, Bart?”

Bart grinned and nodded as he grabbed two boxes: one for his mother and one for himself. Len grinned at Bart, then looked back at Barry and indicated for him to order.

***

When they first left the theatre, Bart was running circles around the group talking about all his favourite scenes. After a while, however, his sugar-high crashed, and he was dragging his feet to keep up with them, so Barry started carrying him.

“Guess he’s run out of gas.” Len smiled.

“Yeah, I might actually be able to get him in bed within an hour. Doesn’t happen too often.” Barry said, smiling as well.

Like the last date, Iris and Eddie kept some distance, allowing Len and Barry to talk amongst themselves.

Len smiled when he saw that Bart had started sucking his thumb, reaching out on instinct to brush some hair out of his eyes.

“He looks a lot like you.” Len said. “He’s gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker.”

Barry smiled.

“Were you a heartbreaker, Scarlet?” Len asked.

Barry looked instantly somber and tightened his hold on Bart.

“No.”

Not for the first time, sensing Barry was uncomfortable with the current direction of conversation, Len forced himself to changed the subject, pointing out a display of Disney merchandise in the closed HMV.

He knew someone had hurt Barry, but he didn’t know how bad. He suspected it had something to do with Bart’s father, but he didn’t press for details.

“I hope you’ll be watching when we win the cup.” Len told him when they got to his car in the parking lot.

“I will.” Barry promised, smiling. “Joe finally got a flat-screen for the den, so me and Iris, along with some other friends, will all be over at his place for the game.”

“Thank you.” Len said.

They stared at each other just long enough for Barry to start getting uncomfortable, when Len asked:

“Can I kiss you goodnight, Barry?”

Barry felt his cheeks burn, but there was also a giddiness which followed. To be asked felt strangely… empowering.

“Yeah.” he said, almost a whisper.

There was just a touch of awkward, being kissed while holding Bart, but it was still nice. Len gently caressed Barry’s lips with his own, unhurried, cupping the Omega’s left cheek in his right hand, since Bart was on right shoulder. He pulled back after a bit, lingering his forehead against Barry’s.

Barry breathed in the Alpha’s scent: a pine forest in winter. It even gave him that same calm feeling.

“I hope I’ll see you again when we get back?” Len asked.

Barry smiled.

“I hope so, too.”

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to let me drive you home?”

Barry swallowed and drew back.

“Not-- not yet. I’m sorry!” he added hastily.

“Barry, you don’t need to apologise.” Len told him. “I understand. And I’m willing to wait until you’re comfortable.”

Like the first date, he took Barry’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Until next time.”

That night, after Barry had tucked Bart in to bed, he lay awake staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars he had dotting the ceiling of their shared room, trying to commit to memory Len’s scent and the feel of his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for traumatic scene description of past rape.

Barry couldn’t help the excitement which had been bubbling since Len’s last text. He’d felt something like it watching the Rogues win the cup, but the prospect of having his first solo date with Len was pretty high-up in itself. He’d worried about it, before, but Len had suggested the fair, and to bring Bart along,  _ and _ to make it during the day, so not only did Barry feel like it would be safe, he was excited. When was the last time he’d been to the fair?

“What’s got you all a-flutter, Allen?”

Barry looked up to meet Julian’s eyes across the lab. Julian Albert, British, sometimes a bit of a snob, but not too bad of a guy, Barry had learned. The blonde Alpha had started working with him in the crime lab the year before.

“Nothing.” he said, still smiling.

“That’s a load of bull.” Julian said, adjusting his microscope. “I can smell happy Omega all the way over here. I think it’s the first time you haven’t had your guard up since I started here.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. It’s--”

“Nothing personal, I know. West already told me.”

“Wait, Joe talked to you?”

“I asked him if there was something I’d done, and he explained that it was someone else’s fault. I didn’t inquire any further, figuring you’d come around eventually. And you did get less tense after a while, so that was improvement.” He took a vial and put it in the centrifuge, then pressed the button, but nothing happened.

“Bollocks!” he exclaimed.

“Hang on.” Barry walked to Julian’s workstation, unplugged the centrifuge, then slowly plugged it back in, sliding it in very carefully until--

“It’s working!”

“How long do you need it?” Barry asked.

“Um…” Julian looked at his watch, counting. “Now ought to do.” he said after a while.

Barry plugged it in the rest of the way, and it stopped.

“We’ve needed a new one for a while, but because it only stops sometimes, req won’t order one.”

“I’ll have a word with them.” Julian said, confident. Barry frowned.

“You did notice the new Autoclave?” Julian pointed.

“I thought they finally figured out it was cheaper to replace the old one than us having to order new tools every month.”

“They did.” Julian said. “After I presented them with the spreadsheets showing them how much a new Autoclave was compared to what they’d spent on tools in the last year.”

Barry snorted.

“Now why didn’t I think of that?”

Julian shrugged.

“Now, come on, really. What’s got you all happy? Not that I’m not enjoying the new atmosphere, but I’d like to know what it is so I can replicate it if it gets too gloomy again.”

“Um…” Barry shrugged, crossing his arms. “I, sort of, have a… date.”

“Ooh! And who’s the lucky Alpha?”

Barry smirked.

“Leonard Snart.”

“You’re joshing me!” Julian stared, wide-eyed.

“Nope. It’s actually our third date, but the last two were doubles with Iris and Eddie. This time it’ll just be me, him, and Bart.”

“Damn, Allen! Good show!” Julian clapped a few times for emphasis. “Not that I’m much into hockey, but, you know how some people say, ‘I’d go gay for so-and-so?’ Leonard Snart is that Alpha.”

Barry grimaced.

“Okay, then.”

“So, if things gloomy again, I just have to buy you roses?” Julian said, teasing.

Barry closed his eyes, smiling, and shook his head.

“I would appreciate the gesture, but, it’s more complicated than that.”

Julian shrugged.

“Hey, if it keeps a good atmosphere, cool.”

***

Len let Bart ride on his shoulders, which Bart loved as Len was taller than Barry.

“Mommy! I can see to the end of the pier!” Bart exclaimed.

“How’s the line for the ferris wheel lookin’, pup?” Len asked.

“Um…” Bart’s face scrunched in concentration. “Thirty?”

“That’s not bad.” Barry said.

“Alright,” Len agreed. “Let’s go.”

They went around five times and were just making their way to get funnel cake when Barry caught a scent on the wind which made him freeze.

“Mommy?” Bart asked, tugging his hand.

“Red, you okay?” Len checked.

“We have to go.” Barry scooped Bart into his arms and tried to go in the direction opposite of where the scent was coming from.

“Okay, calm down.” Len tried to stop him. “My car’s this way.”

“We can’t go that way,  _ he’s _ that way, we have to go.” Barry was sounding more panicked by the second and Len struggled to keep up with him through the crowd.

The last time Len had smelled fear that strong on an Omega was the night he’d almost killed his father. He’d woken to his sister screaming as she ran, trying to escape the house, but their father had bars on the windows and the doors were all locked.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the living room, holding his father’s service revolver, and a flower of deep red was spreading from his father’s shoulder.

Barry smelled that scared now, and it was welling up something in Len he thought he’d long forgotten.

Len kept as close as he could, but glanced back in the direction Barry was evading, and saw someone clearly following. He looked every inch the football jock; six foot, broad-shouldered, wearing a wife-beater ( _ fuck’s sake _ , Len sneered), and he was definitely aiming for Barry.

Len turned back, but his glance had cost him distance from Barry, who was now trying to make his way through the crowd to behind the food cart area on the pier.

Len changed tactics: instead of trying to catch up with Barry, he went for the jock.

“Can I help you?” Len sidestepped to stop the guy from going any further.

“Out of my way, punk.” The dude even sounded like a douchey jock. As an athlete himself, Len was disappointed.

“Sorry, I guess you don’t follow hockey much.” he drawled, successfully keeping the guy from making any headway.

Douchey jock stopped, tilted his head, then scoffed.

“Yeah, you brought us Stanley. Good job. I’m not the type to ask for autographs.” he said, condescendingly, trying again to step past him, but Len blocked him again.

“Good, because I’m not offering. But I am telling you to back off.”

Their little side-dance had brought them right next to one of the food trucks.

“What’s it to you?” Douchey jock asked.

“Let’s just say, if you ever go near Barry again, I’m gonna hear about it, and it’s not gonna end pretty for you.”

Len was maybe an inch taller than the guy, but that wasn’t enough to seem intimidating.

“Don’t know why you’re so protective.” Douchey jock scoffed. “Didn’t he tell you he’s damaged goods? Bitch was wrapped so tight around my cock, breaking him was like--”

Whatever simile douchey jock was about to use, only he knew, because the next minute Len had hit him in the jaw so hard his head turned and he went sprawling nose-first against the side of the food truck. When he turned back, his nose was dripping blood. Len aimed a kick at the gut next, and the douche fell to his knees and vomited. Len barely took notice of the shocked gasps and shrieks as he towered over the man.

“Stay away from Barry Allen.” Len warned, then took off running.

***

Barry had found a small place between buildings, not quite an alley, but it wasn’t visible from the walking path, and he sat in there, clutching Bart, crying silently. Bart was crying because his mother was crying, and could feel through the parent-bond just how scared he was.

Len knew how to hide, he’d learned early. He knew where to bring his sister when their father was on the bottle. He knew how to find new spaces when he father tracked the old ones, the ones that were used too often and had their scents all over them, so he’d find new ones.

He found Barry huddled in a very good spot, but he was used to Barry’s scent, and the fear could be tasted on the air.

“Barry?” Len called softly from the mouth of the gap.

Barry clutched Bart tighter, his breath caught in his throat.

“Barry, he’s gone. You can come out. I’ll take you home.”

_ Gone? But he’s never gone. He’s under my skin, he’s all over me, I can never wash him off I tried so hard-- _

“Barry, please, let me help you. Bart’s scared, too. Let’s get you both home.”

“He can’t have Bart, he can’t touch him--”

“He’s not going to, Barry. He’s gone.”

“Mommy, please, let’s go home?” Bart whimpered.

Barry let out a sob but didn’t move.

“Barry, he’s gone. Come on.”

Barry had no real thoughts dictating his actions anymore, but he stood, and carefully made his way around and to the mouth of the alley where Len was waiting, hands down and open outward, his shoulders slumped, trying his best to look non-threatening.

Barry walked in such a way that he was still shielding Bart from threat, but as he got close enough he let Len embrace the two of them, something in his head identifying Len as safe.

Len held onto them as best he could as he walked them to the car.

***

Bart fell asleep in the back seat before they arrived, so Len brought him to bed but insisted Barry sit on the couch.

He hadn’t been in Barry’s tiny apartment before, but he found his way around the kitchen alright, and emerged a few minutes later with a mug of cocoa.

“Sometime remind me to make you real cocoa with mini-marshmallows. You’re all out, I checked.” He placed the mug on the end table next to where Barry was sitting, then sat on the opposite end, wanting to give Barry some space but still making himself available.

Len hadn’t been able to find a box of tissue, but he had a roll of toilet paper which had been on the nightstand next to Barry’s bed, and held onto it, ready to hand it to Barry if he needed it.

Barry just sat quietly for a few minutes, but gradually dissolved into quiet sobs. Len handed him the toilet paper, but didn’t approach, waiting for Barry to make the first move. He guessed Barry was used to crying quietly, not wanting to let Bart hear him. He did the same thing when he and Lisa were pups, wanting Lisa to see him as strong, as someone she could count on. He would hide in their closet and cry as quietly as he could. One morning, he woke up with a pillow under his head and a blanket around his shoulders. Lisa never asked, she didn’t have to. She knew.

“You don’t have to stay.” Barry said in a flat voice. “It was enough that you drove us home.”

“Barry, I don’t know what that piece of shit did to you, or what kind of junk he put in your head, but I’m here because  _ I _ want to be. Because I  _ want _ to help you. Because I want to make sure you’re okay, and I’ll stay as long as it takes to make sure you’re okay unless you tell me to get out.”

Barry started sobbing again and blew his nose with some toilet paper.

“Barry, please, let me help you.” Len pleaded.

Barry still didn’t move, but nodded, and Len slid over to take him into his arms. He wound up with the Omega in his lap, cradling him as though he was a pup as he whimpered and sobbed.

After a few minutes, they ended up lying together on the couch, the cocoa finished, a disc of the 1959 Sherlock Holmes TV series playing on Barry’s small but bulky RCA DVD/TV combo.

“I gotta admit, this isn’t a bad show.” Len commented after the first disc was over. “Too bad the sound quality isn’t better. Barry?”

Len looked down where Barry’s head was cushioned on his chest. His eyes were closed, and he looked the first thing close to peaceful than Len had seen him in the past five hours.

Very carefully, Len managed to ease himself out from under Barry and slither to the floor, then stood and picked Barry up, bringing him to his bed, where he tucked him in.

Len was feeling something like the protectiveness he’d felt for sister when they were pups, making him unwilling to leave until he could be sure that Barry would be happier when he woke. He decided to use the throw blanket and pillows and crash on the couch which, although worn, was actually very comfortable.

Before settling in, however, he pulled out his phone and found Iris’ number.

_ “Hello?” _

“Miss West? It’s Leonard.”

_ “Oh, hi! How did the fair go?” _

“Not so good.” Len sighed heavily. “I need to ask about Bart’s father.”

Len heard a clatter and a thump, which he realised was the phone dropping, before Iris responded.

_ “What happened?” _

“Some asshole made Barry run at the mere smell of him and when I confronted said asshole, he started what he probably thought was bragging, but I thought it deserved a broken nose.”

_ “Where’s Barry? Is he alright?” _

“He’s better; he’s sleeping. He wasn’t so good earlier, though. I brought him home.”

_ “Oh, God!” _ Iris sounded like she was about to cry herself.

“Iris, if I’m going to be part of Barry’s life, I need to know what’s going on.”

Iris took a shuddering breath.

_ “I’ll bring some Big Belly Burger, it’s Barry’s favourite. If I arrive before he wakes up, I’ll explain.” _

***

Len checked in on Barry and Bart now and again. There was still something at work in his head demanding that he protect them. When he heard the sound of knocking, a growl escaped his throat as he saw it as a threat, first, before realising that it was probably Iris. Sure enough, she had arrived, arms full of take-out bags.

She and Len placed everything on the table in silence before sitting in the living room, Iris on the recliner, Len on the sofa. There was a tense silence before she started talking.

“Barry and I had just graduated, and we heard of a party being held at someone’s house; one of the rich kids. Big house, pool, and, of course, liquor. My dad’s a cop, and he raised Barry, too, so the two of us were always finding stuff to do we knew he’d kill us for if he ever found out.” Iris wiped beneath her eyes and sniffed.

“Neither of us should have gone out, really. We were both fresh out of our heats, and settings like that, well… Tony had been flirting at every Omega all night, but, when he got to us, it was like he was extra-invested, probably because of the lingering heat smell. Some of our friends tried to stick with us so we wouldn’t be alone, but then--” she choked. She stopped looking at Len, instead looking at the floor, and Len realised she was reliving what she was telling him. 

“Barry had to go to the bathroom. The downstairs one was taken, so he went upstairs. We watched him go, Tony was nowhere in sight, but we didn’t know there was another staircase on the other side of the house.” Iris sobbed for a bit, and Len got her the roll of toilet paper. She blew her nose before continuing.

“Loud music, too many people, no one heard a thing. We realised Barry was taking too long, so we went up as a group to go get him.” She sobbed. “Nothing will ever wipe away the image from my mind of him… curled in the tub, his clothes torn--” another sob. “And the blood! My God, I thought he was gonna die!” she stopped again, crying too much to continue.

Len waited until she had managed to quiet a bit before asking:

“Why isn’t he in jail?”

“Combination of reasons.” Iris scoffed. “Minors at a party with liquor, no one saw Tony go up, he managed to get rid of any physical evidence on him, and his dad ran a damn smear campaign throughout the trial, trying to make it look like Barry was just a troubled pup trying to get attention. We were going to appeal, but then Barry realised he was pregnant and told dad to drop it. The way the law works in this state, even in cases of proven rape, the rapist still gets parental rights, like deciding whether or not the pup goes up for adoption and visitation rights. A paternity test would have proven what Tony did, but Barry didn’t want to have to go through all the red tape that would follow. Pulling out after that made things look worse for Barry, of course.”

Len sighed, his insides twisting with disgust. No one should go through such a thing, let alone Barry. Not his Barry.

“Listen,” Iris moved to the couch and took Len’s hand in hers. “He doesn’t want to be treated like a victim. He’s worked very hard on getting past that, because he wants to be strong for Bart. And he would’ve wanted you to hear it from him.”

Len nodded, giving Iris’ hand a squeeze.

“I think I know what to do.” he told her. “Just so you know, I’m not going anywhere unless Barry tells me.”

Iris nodded, then squeezed his hand back.

“Thank you.”

She sighed, then stood.

“I better go. He won’t want a fuss to be made. Just tell him you told me what happened and that I brought food.”

Len walked her to the door. She turned back after crossing the threshold.

“Thank you.” she started making her way down the stairs.

Len returned to the couch and sat down. Then, for the first time in years, he cried. He broke down as the full weight of Iris’ words, describing what had happened to Barry, crashed down on him. Beautiful,  _ pure _ Barry, with his shining green eyes and his sunshine smile… Len felt like he hadn’t hit Tony damn near hard enough.

After surveying the mess of crumpled toilet paper around him, Len found a plastic bag and gathered it up. It filled the bag up completely, so he tied it and found a garbage can under Barry’s kitchen sink, then washed his hands. As he was drying them, a small voice called out.

“Is that Big Belly Burger?”

Len turned and saw Bart standing near the couch, clutching a long-necked dinosaur plush.

“Yeah.” Len answered with a smile. “Your auntie Iris dropped it off. You hungry?”

Bart nodded and shuffled closer to the kitchen, yawning widely.

“Careful, gonna catch bugs with that mouth.”

Bart’s mouth closed with a snap as his eyes got big with worry, causing Len to chuckle.

“Come on, let’s have some of this before it gets cold. I’ll check on your mom later to see if he’s up to eating. He wasn’t feeling well.”

Len scooped Bart up, sat him on a chair that had a booster attached to it, and found sippy cups which he put some whole milk into. One of the take-out bags contained chicken nuggets, so Len set that up for Bart, figuring it would be easier for him to hold onto than a hamburger.

After eating in silence for a time, Len became aware of Bart staring at him.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Why was mommy scared?”

Len sighed heavily.

“I’m probably not the one who should be telling you, so I’m just going to explain a little bit, and then you’re going to have to wait until your mom is ready to tell you: a very bad man hurt your mommy, and today your mommy smelled him and it scared him because he thought he would never see the bad man again, so he ran.”

“Did you see the bad man?” Bart asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Did he look scary?”

Len sighed.

“To anyone who doesn’t know he’s bad, he doesn’t look scary. Bad people don’t always look bad. Most of the time, they just look like regular people. It’s not until they say something or do something that you find out they’re bad. To your mom, he probably looks very scary, but that’s because when your mom sees him, he remembers what he did. I didn’t think he looked scary, but I think I scared him.”

Bart’s eyes widened.

“What did you do?”

“Broke his nose and made him throw up.”

Bart stared at Len with something like awe.

“Could you teach me that? I don’t want him hurting mommy again.”

Len chuckled.

“Let’s wait till you get bigger. But here’s a tip: if someone is trying to hurt you, hit them in the groin with your foot as hard as you can, and then run.”

“What’s a groin?”

“Where you pee.”

“Oh.” Bart said. “The penis.”

Len snorted.

“Yep, that’s what it is. And I’m glad your mom teaches you all the right words, but I certainly wasn’t expecting to hear it.”

“Uncle Cisco says cock, but mommy said that’s not a nice word.”

Len choked on his burger and coughed a bit before drinking some of his soda.

“No, definitely not.”

After they finished eating, Len set Bart in the living room with The Land Before Time, and then went to check on Barry. He was still sleeping, but had rolled over onto his stomach, his mouth lightly open against the pillow. Len carefully sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Barry?” Len tried quietly. “There’s food out there.”

Barry jerked slightly, but settled back into his sleeping position. Len was about to leave him to it, when Barry’s eyes opened a little.

“Nn?”

“Food. Kitchen. You come eat now.” Len tried.

Barry cracked a sleepy smile.

“Omega want sleep.”

“Alpha says Omega wants hamburger. Pup had chicken.”

“What did pup drink?”

“Milk in a sippy cup. I figured you wouldn’t want him to have soda.”

“Thank you.”

Barry rolled over and sat up.

“Sorry about awhile ago.”

“No apologising.” Len said firmly. “It wasn’t your fault.” he kissed Barry’s forehead. “Come on, a scare like that can cause a sugar crash, and your root beer is gonna go flat.” He patted Barry’s knee and stood, giving him room.

Barry was frozen for a moment, but then threw the blanket off and stood to follow Len.

***

After Barry had eaten and Bart had watched through several episodes of Spongebob Squarepants, Barry saw that Bart was getting antsy, no doubt the early nap having given him a boost of energy. Len caught on and proposed they go for a walk in the nearby park, giving Bart a chance to tire himself out a bit.

Len stayed close to Barry’s side, but waited until Barry brushed his hand with his pinky before actually taking hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Len knew he’d have to continue to tread carefully, but had hopes that Barry trusted him more, now.

Bart found a tree that looked good for climbing, but couldn’t quite reach the lowest branch, so Len gave him a boost.

“Don’t go too high!” Barry warned.

“I won’t!” Bart said as he went from one branch to another. Barry noticed that Len stayed close by, ready in case Bart should fall.

Barry’s throat swelled. Len was acting like he was already family. He fit so seamlessly into the flow, and he was great with Bart.

But some nagging little thing at the back of his head was telling him,

_ You can’t have this. You can’t keep it. One day, he’ll be gone, and you’ll be back to being a single mom who should have known better than to go to a drunk party. _

Len helped Barry tuck Bart in an hour later, but lingered after Barry had walked him to the door.

“Barry, about earlier--”

“I’m sorry--”

“No, Barry.” Len stopped him. “I told you, it’s not your fault. Look, I know what it’s like when someone makes you afraid. My sister and I lived through that until I was thirteen. You don’t have to explain it if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that what I said earlier still stands: I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me. You’re a great mom, you’re funny, you’re smart--”

“I’m not smart.” Barry interrupted. “I got good grades and I can do my job, but I make stupid decisions.”

“What makes you say that?”

“When I was eighteen I went to a party where I knew there’d be liquor just days after going through heat.”

Len swallowed.

“That doesn’t change a thing. Whatever happened, it’s still not your fault.”

“Isn’t it? If I hadn’t gone, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“If it hadn’t been you, it would’ve been someone else, Barry. Losers like that find opportunities. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with him.”

“But if it hadn’t been so close after my heat--”

“It doesn’t matter, Barry!” Len exclaimed, then took a breath and backed a step, seeing how his rise in volume made Barry flinch.

“Losers like him choose to do bad things to people, and if anyone ever made you think it was your fault, then they should be locked up, too. No one, especially not you, made his decision for him.”

Barry’s lip trembled, and Len took him into his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere, Barry.”

Barry let himself pretend he believed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a time-passage chapter, but some very important things happen in it.

Time went by, first days, then weeks, then months. Len kept true to his word, and either took Barry and Bart out or dropped by their apartment at least once a week. When practise resumed, Barry didn’t get to see Len as often, but, every morning, when Barry stopped by Jitters on his way to work, the baristas would tell him his order was already paid for.

Ever night, he’d get a text telling him things like ‘sleep well beneath the starry sky ’till the morning star greets thee with its smile.’ Barry would respond with things like smiley faces and hearts.

Then, one Friday, when Barry arrived at the lab…

“So, Allen, are you planning to elope, or do I get an invitation to the big day?”

Barry looked at Julian, confused, the caffeine having not quite hit his system.

“Huh?” he yawned.

Julian pointed from his station to Barry’s across the lab. Barry looked, and nearly dropped his coffee.

An enormous bouquet of scarlet and blue sat on his desk. Barry read the card and felt his heart somersault.

_ Dinner tonight? _

Barry grinned and took out his phone.

 

Barry: Where?

Len: Our first date.

 

Barry’s breath stuck in his throat. He texted Iris.

 

Barry: Can you watch Bart tonight?

Iris: Sure! Dad’s got Eddie on stakeout, so I could use the company.

Barry: No more than one dish of ice cream, and no less than two hours before bedtime. He’ll probably need a walk before bed to tire him out.

Iris: :P I know the routine, Barr. Have fun! ;) I’ll pick him up after daycare so you have enough time to get ready for your date.

Barry: Thanks, Iris!

 

He switched back to Len’s window.

 

Barry: What time should I be there?

Len: I’ll be knocking at your door at seven o’clock exactly.

 

Barry bit his lip as he replied.

 

Barry: I’ll be ready. ^_^

Len: :*

 

“Alright, Allen, where’s he taking you?” Julian walked over to peek over Barry’s shoulder, but Barry hid his phone.

“Just out for dinner. It’s been almost a month, though.” Barry went to check his workload. “His coach has been running the team a bit ragged. They hoped getting Stanley would be enough to get him to relax a little bit, but it seems to have made him more manic.”

Julian scoffed.

“Sounds like my father. Get a hundred on a test, should’ve gotten bonus marks. Graduated my forensics program a year early, should’ve done it in half the time. He wanted me to get into MI5, I came here to spite him.”

Barry snickered.

“I was serious, though, Allen: you two exchange vows, I better be invited.”

Barry smiled.

“We’ll see.”

***

Seven o’clock exactly, Barry heard a knock and dashed to answer it.

Len was wearing a black turtleneck with a blue dinner jacket. Barry had the suit he’d worn the first time, not having anything else suitable for the restaurant.

Len looked him up and down and smiled lazily.

“Maybe we should go to Monte Carlo.” Len proposed. “You could distract while I win us a fortune.”

“Does that make you James Bond?”

Len grinned and approached, palming Barry’s jaw.

“You do make perfect arm-candy for a secret agent.”

Barry grinned back and leaned into Len’s touch.

“Can I kiss you, Barry?” Len whispered.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Barry replied with a smile.

Len leaned in and relished the feel of Barry opening up to him so easily as he sweetly stroked Barry’s tongue with his own. It had taken time for them to get here, but Len found every moment one-hundred percent worth it.

Len was  _ very _ good at reading people, detecting even the slightest changes in scent. Right now, Barry was a mix of nerves and elation and, just beneath the surface, arousal.

One day. One day, he would have Barry Allen writhing in pleasure, making him forget in the moment any pain he had suffered. But he would be patient. When the day came that he made love to Barry, it would be because Barry asked him.

Len pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

“We’d better go.” he whispered. “Reservation’s for seven-thirty, and traffic on a Friday night can be dicey.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Len stepped back and waited as Barry locked his door. He then offered his elbow like a gentlealpha, and Barry grinned as he threaded his arm through.

***

“Snart, table for four.” Len said to the Maitre D’.

“Yes, sir. Your other guests have already arrived.” she led them through.

“Four?” Barry asked.

“I thought it was about time you met my baby sister.” Len smiled.

Sitting at the table was a stunning Omega woman with wavy brunette locks wearing a stunning red dress. She was sitting next to Mick Rory, Len’s alt on the team, looking uncomfortable in a white button-down and dinner jacket.

“You’ve met Mick, of course.” Len said as he pulled Barry’s chair for him. “Lisa, meet Barry.”

“Barry! So glad I finally get to meet you.” she sported a smile as glittering as the rocks around her throat.

“Yeah, you too.” Barry shook the offered hand, then tilted his head as recognition sunk in.

“You’re the Golden Glider!” he whispered. “You got gold medal for solo ice skating three years in a row!”

“That I did.” she giggled. “You follow the Olympics?”

“According to Barry’s sister, he could’ve done running.” Len said. “Instead of chasing gold, though, he’s chasing criminals.” Len smiled at him, making Barry blush with his tone of pride. “He’s a CSI.”

“That’s a good show.” Mick growled as he ate a breadstick.

“It’s an actual job.” Lisa gently whacked Mick’s arm.

“It’s not as easy or as simple as on TV.” Barry said quickly. “The tech we have available isn’t as as sophisticated, and a lot of the things they use to catch their bad guys are pseudoscience at best.”

“Now you’ve taken the fun out of it.” Mick said through a mouth full of bread.

“Yeah, right.” Lisa rolled her eyes. “You’re too busy watching Catherine Willows to pay attention to the ‘science.’”

“I like blondes.” Mick countered.

“My point exactly.”

After several minutes, Barry decided he liked both Mick and Lisa. Mick came off as intimidating at first, but the way Lisa handled him, it was like he was an overgrown pup.

“I need to use the little Omegas’ room.” Lisa said after the main course. “Barry, come with me?”

“What, are you still in high school?” Len said, even as Barry stood to join her.

“It’s time for Omega-talk, big brother. You Alphas can brag about your knots for a few minutes.” she said playfully as she guided Barry away.

Once inside the bathroom, Lisa took out her eyeliner and made some adjustments with the smudging end.

“You like my brother.”

Barry smiled.

“Yeah, I do.”

“And he likes you.”

“I hope so. Is this where I get the shovel talk?”

“Oh, no need for that. I think you’re sweet.” she put her eyeliner back in her purse and turned to face Barry. “I just wanted to ask: your son’s father. Len hasn’t mentioned them. Are they still in the picture?”

Barry folded his arms, instantly cold, wanting to shrink into the wall and disappear.

“No, he’s not.” he cringed at the sound of his weakened voice.

Lisa’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry. I-- I know that Len’s fond of Bart, too. I just… I wanted…” she sighed. “I know there are cases where Alphas don’t take kindly to other Alphas raising their pups, and I wanted to be sure that wouldn’t be something that happened.”

“His name isn’t listed on the birth certificate. If he wanted to get Bart, he’d have to admit to what he did.”

Lisa felt a wave of hot shame flood her entire being, and swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” she said, barely audible, then cleared her throat. “I didn’t know.”

Barry nodded.

“I know. But, hey, it means Len didn’t tell you. Which means he respected that it wasn’t his story to tell, which I appreciate.”

“All the same, I know I meddle too much. It’s just…” she sighed again. “My brother is the most important person in the world to me. I don’t want to see him hurt. But, I shouldn’t have asked you those questions. Even if circumstances weren’t as they are, they are personal questions.”

“If I didn’t have my foster-father in my life, I might’ve done the same when my sister started seeing Eddie. Luckily, Joe’s intimidating enough to keep suitors in line.”

“Huh.” Lisa bit her lip thoughtfully. “How did Len do?”

“Uh, actually,” Barry admitted, feeling marginally better now that the conversation had shifted. “Iris and I have been delaying them meeting for now. We’re still taking bets on whether Joe will give a shovel talk, or ask for full-season passes for the rest of his life in exchange for my hand.”

Lisa let out a musical laugh.

“I wanna be there when it happens, then.”

Barry grinned, the cold beginning to fade.

“I’ll make sure to invite you, then.”

***

“Man, that steak was bigger than it looked.” Barry said as Len walked him up the stairs.

“Was it the steak or the cheesecake that tipped things over?” Len asked him.

“Okay, that might not have helped.” Barry conceded as he unlocked his door.

Len chuckled.

“Um,” Barry hesitated. “Did you wanna come in for a bit? We could finish off Firefly. Or just talk, talking’s good.” he finished in a rush.

“I’d love to sit up with you, Barry.” Len smiled.

Barry grinned back and stepped aside for Len to follow him in.

They ended up curled on the couch, with Barry falling asleep on Len, again, who followed not long after.

***

_ Two months later…  _

 

“You wanted to see me, coach?” Snart spoke from the doorway of the office.

“Snart! Come ’ere. Have a seat. Blood here says we have a bit of a PR situation.”

Snart frowned as he sat.

“What happened?”

“Well, nothing’s happened yet,” Sebastian Blood, media relations for the Rogues, spoke in what seemed to be a kind voice, yet Snart could detect a sense of urgency. “But I’m sure it won’t be long before hellfire comes down. You’re going to have to disassociate yourself from Barry Allen.”

The words rung through like thunder in Snart’s ears.

“What for?” he snapped.

“Well, for starters, his father is in prison on a first-degree murder charge.”

“My father’s in jail, too. So what?”

“And the other, more worrying thing, is this assault story from nearly five years ago.”

Snart didn’t need to count on his fingers to match up the number with Bart’s age as Blood handed him a manila envelope.

The envelope contained printouts of news articles from the time. The details made Len want to throw up. Iris hadn’t been kidding about the smear campaign, plus the fact that his attacker’s defense lawyer had succeeded in painting Barry as an attention-seeking liar.

He nearly growled when he recognised the asshole from the pier: Tony Woodward was his full name, and it turned out he did play football. He also liked his Omegas kicking. Len’s stomach turned again.

“So because Barry was attacked, you want me to stop seeing him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I want you to stop seeing him because he’s clearly not above trying to drag someone’s name through the mud, as is evident from these articles.”

“What I find evident from these articles, is that the justice system failed a victim and let his attacker walk free.” Len narrowed his eyes at Blood.

“You believe Allen over the judge?”

“Have you ever known what fear on an Omega smells like, Mr. Blood?”

“Nope, can’t say I have.” he answered casually.

“Well, I have. I smelled it on my sister during the years we were stuck with our father, and I smelled it on Barry Allen several times since we first met. He’s often nervous, doesn’t like crowds, and gets tense around strange Alphas. If continuing to be with Barry Allen means I’m off this team, then I guess that means you care more about your precious image than you do about my performance.” he threw the papers at Blood and was out of the room before either Blood or his coach could say another word.

Mick met him in the team lounge.

“Whoa, Snart, what happened?” Mick could feel the tension from the opposite side of the room.

“Yeah, what’s goin’ on, man?” Sam walked away from the fooz table.

“Text out, get the team together. Saints & Sinners, be there in an hour.” he grabbed his coat and bike helmet and left.

***

Len had never wanted to set foot inside the police precinct ever again. His father had brought him and Lisa there almost every week when they were pups, introduced them to all of his cop friends. To a stranger looking in, it looked like a good cop father showing his pups off and maybe get them interested in law enforcement. The truth was it was Lewis’ way of telling them:

_ No one will ever believe you. You try telling anyone about the beatings, and they’ll never buy it. And then, I’ll beat your sister for trying, and you’re gonna watch, you ungrateful pup. _

But Barry was here, and he needed to talk to him  _ now. _

The cop at reception was momentarily star-struck and asked Len for his autograph. Len signed, trying not to lose his patience until he was handed his visitor badge.

The CSI lab was at the top of the building with large windows overlooking the street below.

“Len!” Barry greeted him with an eager hug. “This is a surprise!”

Len hugged him back, tightly, feeling his throat constrict.

“What’s wrong?” Barry pulled back, feeling the shift in mood.

Len took a deep breath.

“I think you better sit down, Barry.”

Len could feel his heart wrenching as Barry’s expression switched to fearful, pained, clearly anticipating the worst. The older man leaned back against a countertop, facing Barry as the younger man sat in a pivot chair.

“Coach asked me to go to his office, and our PR guy was there. He showed me some newspaper articles. Said I should break up with you.”

The scent of scared Omega washed over him in a sickly wave. He resisted darting forward to scoop Barry into his arms in an effort to make that smell go away. He needed to talk rationally, first.

“Barry, I know what those articles said is not what really happened. I know that because I know you. And I’m telling you that so long as you want me by your side, I’m not going anywhere.”

The look of heart-broken disbelief on the Omega’s features added to the wrenching feeling eating at Len. Caught up in a wave of inspiration, he continued.

“You’re a survivor, Barry. You worked on getting yourself well, and you’ve done an amazing job at raising your son. He’s a wonderful boy who’s going to be just like his mother, and I love every moment I get to spend time with him. Just like I love every moment I can spend with you. Barry…”

Len stood up straight and looked down at Barry, still sitting in the chair, looking frozen with shock. Barry took a sharp intake of breath when Len placed his left hand on Barry’s left shoulder; the hand with the artery leading straight to the heart, on the place where the bonding bite should be.

“I won’t ask you to kneel in submission to me, because your place is not beneath me. I’m asking you, Barry Allen, to stand with me, and we’ll face the future together.”

Barry was shaking. Len didn’t move, was barely breathing, waiting for Barry to react. He hadn’t planned on proposing when he’d walked in here, but it felt right, now.

Slowly, quaking, Barry climbed to his feet, green eyes meeting blue, just as those green eyes pooled and tears fell silently down Barry’s cheeks. He began nodding furiously, whimpering, before falling forward into Len’s waiting arms.

Len thought he would become intoxicated with the intensity of happy Omega scent pulsing from Barry. He swore he would do whatever it took to make it happen as often as possible.

“Alright, this has been sweet, but take your rom-com outside.”

Len turned to glare at the voice, a blonde standing at a table in the back corner that he hadn’t seen, but Barry just laughed through his crying.

“Come on.” Barry said, wiping at his eyes with a sleeve. “I was just about done for the day, anyway.”

***

Len brought Barry to his place to switch from his bike to his car, then brought Barry to pick up Bart at daycare to bring them to meet the team at Saints & Sinners to announce the engagement. Barry was nervous going in, but after nearly a year of dating, he trusted that Len would keep him safe.

“You’re sure it’s alright, Barry?” Len checked as they walked in.

“Just don’t tell them the details. I think I’ve tried ignoring it long enough.” Barry told him.

The team were in the back, some playing pool, others talking in booths.

“Knuckleheads, listen up. You’ve met Barry, here’s his son, Bart.”

The team stopped to listen, and offered their hellos.

Len took Barry’s hand, looking to him to make sure it was alright to continue, and Barry smiled. Len looked back to his team.

“Barry’s agreed to marry me.”

The team cheered and Barry squeezed Len’s hand, who pulled him closer in response to whisper, “Not much longer. We’ll go somewhere more quiet.”

“Coach called me to his office earlier today. Blood had found something in the news from a few years ago, and said I should break up with Barry because it would be bad for the team’s image. Barry’s told me I can tell you the basics: someone hurt him. Badly. Barry took him to court and lost. I know more than a few of you have seen the grey sides of the law that lets bad people go while good people are left behind. If I get fired, I’m willing to cut my losses and go by myself. But if you’re willing to stand with me, let me know, now.”

Mick walked forward.

“If you get put off the team, I’m leavin’, too.” he said in his growling tone.

Bart tugged on Mick’s pants, and he looked down.

“You’re really big.”

“Your mom tell you to eat your greens?”

“Yeah.” Bart scrunched up his face, the thought clearly distasteful.

“Then you better get on that, ’cause that’s how you get to be big like me.”

“What happened to your arms?” he asked, pointing at the large patches of scar tissue.

“Don’t play with matches.”

Bart’s eyes got big, and he looked at Barry, who grinned at him.

“Told you so.”

The rest of the team echoed Mick’s sentiment, swearing that if Len had to go, they all would.

Len thanked them, paid for a round, and then he, Barry, and Bart left the bar.

“Does grandpa Joe know I’ll be getting a daddy?” Bart piped up from the backseat as they drove away.

Barry swallowed.

“Not yet.” he said. “This is very new.”

“Grandpa Joe is gonna be mad.” Bart said matter-of-factly.

Len side-glanced briefly at Barry, wanting to keep his eyes on the road.

“He won’t be mad,” Barry told Bart. “We’re eventually going to have dinner together, and Joe will get to meet him, and we’ll figure things out.”

“Auntie Iris said when that happens I’ll have to act extra-cute as a distraction.”

Barry face-palmed, grimacing.

“Is he really that bad?” Len asked.

“He’s… well, he’s a cop. No one’s good enough for us, as far as he’s concerned. Eddie had to work  _ really _ hard to win him over, and he’s his partner in the field. As soon as everything looked good, Iris moved out before he could change his mind.”

Len scoffed.

“My experience with cops has been one abusive asss… inine nightmare of a parent,” Len barely covered himself in time to prevent swearing within Bart’s hearing. “And his buddies who tried to cover for him. I was in juvie for two years until my sister wound up in the hospital from injuries that couldn’t be explained away, with scars from others spelling such a clear story of abuse that his buddies on the force couldn’t deny it anymore. His partner called PPS himself, and I got released.”

Barry frowned. Len had already told him about the night he shot his father, but he hadn’t known about Lisa going to the hospital or how long Len had been kept in juvie.

“I’m assuming Lisa would’ve tried to stick up for you when you got arrested. No one wanted to believe her?”

“Nope. They just thought she was a hysteric little girl trying to protect her big brother. The guy who booked me even quoted the Bible at her. Rubbish about ‘bearing false witness’ and ‘honoring thy father.’”

Barry swallowed.

“Actually, about fathers… do me a favor?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we take this next exit?” Barry pointed.

Len looked up.

“How’s Joe gonna feel about me meeting your biological father, first?”

“I love Joe, but it’s none of his business. I want you to meet my dad.”

Len smiled, and took the exit.

***

Iron Heights was pretty decent in terms of structure. They were one of the few facilities in the tri-state area that actually had air-conditioning, much to Barry’s relief. He’d heard way too many stories of older buildings where anywhere between twenty to forty inmates died every summer from the heat because the government didn’t want to put money into helping criminals, and not enough of the outside world cared enough to put pressure into changing their minds.

He also liked to think that the guards who had known his dad the longest believed that his dad was okay, even if they didn’t fully believe that he was innocent. They seemed to treat him decently.

While they were waiting in the phone-booth area for the guards to bring Barry’s dad, Len found himself feeling nervous, and he knew that it was only partially because he was going to meet his future father-in-law; it was because he never thought he’d come back. He hadn’t seen the inside of this place since his one-time visit to his father. He’d needed to see with absolute certainty that his father was wearing one of their jumpsuits and had guards looming over him.

“Here he comes.” Barry said, looking over to where the door opened for the inmates to walk down the row of phones.

The man who shuffled to them had Barry’s messy hair, and kind eyes. Len’s heart cracked for this man who clearly didn’t belong here.

Barry had Bart sit up on the counter sideways and picked up the phone at the same time as his father.

“Hey, dad.” Barry smiled at him. Len could see Henry Allen’s lips move, but couldn’t hear him through the thick glass.

“Yeah, I know it’s unexpected, but I had someone I wanted you to meet.”

Barry scooted his chair aside and Len, who had been hovering further behind, stepped up and took a spare chair from the next booth to sit beside him. Barry handed him the phone.

“Um, hello, mr. Allen.” Len started, without his usual easy word flow. “I’m Leonard Snart.”

Henry chuckled.

“Ah, I was wondering if we’d get to meet. Barry’s mentioned you almost every single time he’s come by.”

Len let out a nervous laugh.

“Um, well, I’ve asked your son to marry me.”

Henry nodded, pensieve.

“I suppose you want my blessing?”

“Well, it would mean a lot to Barry. And I don’t want to start any bad feelings between him and his family.”

Henry nodded again.

“Pass the phone to Barry.”

Len did so. Whatever Henry was saying, Barry was only answering by either nodding or shaking his head. After a bit, Barry passed the phone to Bart, and the same thing happened. Then, Bart passed the phone back to Len. Henry instructed him to hold the phone so that both he and Barry could hear.

“You have my fatherly blessing upon your union.” Henry said with a teasing smile. “You also have my promise that if your hurt Barry or Bart that I’ll find a way to earn my sentence.”

Barry snorted and facepalmed while Len laughed. He liked Henry Allen.

***

Barry smiled as he looked at his engagement ring for about the millionth time that night. A week after popping the question, Len had surprised him with a red velvet box over dinner. Len had the ring custom-made to double as a Mother’s Pride ring, with ruby for Barry’s birthstone, topaz for Bart, and sapphire for Len. There were multiples of all three stones making the full circumference of the ring, with the idea that some could be replaced for others, if needed.

Len was telling Bart a story across the room, and Barry enjoyed listening. It was a favourite from his childhood, The Runaway Dinosaur. Something his mother had read to him many times before her death.

Bart was actually already asleep, but Len had caught Barry watching, and so read it to the end before putting the book aside, turning off the light, and snuggling in beside Barry. Having fallen asleep on him more than once, Barry was comfortable enough with having Len with him like this, as long as both were in full pyjamas. He hoped that he’d be able to do better, though.

“Len?” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

“About… the wedding night…”

“If you just want to be cuddled to sleep, we can do that.”

“I don’t.”

Len propped himself up on his elbow and Barry rolled over to meet his gaze.

“You’re sure?”

“I want my wedding night the way it should be.” Barry said with full conviction. “But I know it’s not gonna be easy. So, I was thinking…” he bit his lip, hesitating. “We could, kinda, work up to it?”

Len looked thoughtful as he lowered himself, their faces mere centimetres apart.

“What did you have in mind?”

“More sleepovers? Maybe, try without our shirts to start with? Sleep spooned together?”

Len nodded.

“As long as you’re comfortable.”

Barry sat up.

“I, uh, have some weird scars, though.”

Len sat up, too, and stroked Barry’s cheek.

“I’m not front-cover material, either.”

Barry doubted that, but didn’t say anything. He took a deep breath, then pull his t-shirt up over his head.

In the light of Bart’s nightlight, there was plenty for Len to pick up on the dark pink image, contrasting sharply with Barry’s pale complexion. It was like a sunburn, but shaped like a twisted tree running up from his waist to his collarbone.

“It’s on my back, too.” Barry said.

Len took in other things: the light curve to Barry’s stomach, and the slight plush to his pectorals, no doubt mementos of his pregnancy. He lifted his hand, then stopped.

“May I?”

Barry swallowed as he nodded. Len traced a finger along the branches of the strange tree.

“What caused this?”

“They’re called Leichtenberg Figures; lightning scars. It was a couple of months after Bart was born. I didn’t think I was good enough to be his mom, but I didn’t want him to go to strangers, either. So I bundled him up and left him just inside Joe’s front door, then walked out into Central Park during a thunderstorm.” he swallowed heavily, then let out a derisive laugh. “I’ve been told I was lucky to have survived. I didn’t think so at the time, thought the universe was laughing at me. But I got better.”

Len caught a tear as it rolled down Barry’s cheek and wiped it away before kissing the spot where it had been.

“I was in a coma for nine months. When I woke up, Joe pulled some strings and arranged for my dad to come stay with me in the hospital. I hadn’t been to see him since before… the party.”

Len nodded his understanding.

“I had felt ashamed. But, the story was all over the papers, so he found out, anyway. Turns out, in prison, a lot of people know things. Well, a group of them seem to agree that my dad’s innocent, and they look out for him. When word got around about what happened to me, another group started taunting him about it. The other guys made them back off, and offered their sympathies. Anyway, he helped me more than I can say. It was like having a new perspective on everything.” Barry smiled. “And he got to hold his grandson.”

Len pressed his forehead to Barry’s temple.

“I guess we wouldn’t be able to get him to the wedding, would we?”

Barry’s smile dropped.

“No. Joe risked a lot just getting him to see me in the hospital. The only way we’d be able to have him there is if we got it done in the Iron Heights’ chapel.”

Len nodded thoughtfully.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Barry’s eyes widened as he turned to face Len fully.

“If you want.” Len shrugged.

Barry looked away for a minute, then looked back at him.

“You mean it? I mean, that would look bad for you, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t care, Barry. I’ve been playing for eight years, that’s more than what a lot of players do. I’ve intentionally lived modestly this whole time, so I have a tidy sum saved up. Coach won’t fire me now, it would look bad. If I get asked to step down, it’ll be after the end of the season. I’ve already been considering college programs. It’ll be a little tight, but, between the two of us, we should be able to make it okay.”

“So, you’d be fine getting married in a prison so my dad can attend?” Barry asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I don’t care where it happens, Barry. I’d be fine with five minutes in front of a judge. But if you want your dad to see it happen, then we’ll do whatever we need to make it happen.”

Len almost fell back with the force of Barry suddenly pressing up against him, kissing him.

“Thank you.” Barry whispered. “Thank you, thank you, thank  _ you. _ ”

Len smiled into the kiss as the two sunk down to the pillows, facing each other, exchanging lazy kisses until they fell asleep.

***

A couple of weeks later, with Bart sufficiently distracted with a DVD, Len and Barry sat at the kitchen table to come up with a game plan.

“Traffic lights?” Barry asked, after Len brought it up.

“It’s usually used for BDSM.” Len explained. “Green for go, yellow for slow down or change direction, red means we come full stop and talk about what made us want to stop.”

Barry nodded.

“That’s easy enough to remember.” Then he sighed heavily.

“Um, when we, um… go all the way, we’ll need lube.” he turned a very deep shade of crimson and looked at the tahle space between them.

Len felt his stomach twist, remembering what Iris said about the blood.

“Okay.”

Barry swallowed, still staring at the table.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Len offered.

“He pulled out while his knot was still up.” Barry blurted out quietly. “I still get the cleaning discharge when my heat hits, but it’s not really enough.”

Len’s insides writhed again. An Alpha’s knot was meant to keep Alpha and Omega tied together to keep the semen inside for a lengthy duration of time to ensure fertilisation. It also pressed on certain glands which released endorphins to keep the Omega sated and sleepy. To pull out during a knotting was certain to cause very serious damage to an Omega’s passage, especially in the case where the penetration had been forced to begin with.

Len reached out, took Barry’s hand, and kissed his knuckles.

“I won’t hurt you, Barry. I promise.”

Barry leaned forward to rub his cheek on Len’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be PORN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets some sweet lovin', and then he and Len have to face Joe with their life goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally I was going to post one very long porn chapter, but, as the second phase of this got longer and longer, I figured maybe I should break it up a bit, so I put some other stuff in-between the two segments, leaving the longer sex scene to be a chapter all its own for next time.
> 
> I'm still working on the chapters for the other two stories. They're started, but still need some stuff added to reach the ten-page quota. Not working Monday, so hopefully I'll be able to get those chapters finished.

Deciding to keep things low-key for now, Barry and Len made no immediate plans towards a wedding. However, since they had begun to discuss how to approach adding sex to their relationship, Barry was feeling more comfortable with expressing himself for asking for things. Len had always held a small distance, offering hugs and hand-holding, leaving it to Barry to initiate kisses, or he’d ask, first.

“I’d like it if, maybe next time you’re out of town, we could try something over the phone.”

Len looked up at him. Bart was asleep already, and now Len and Barry were watching Dr. No.

“Like what?” Len asked.

Barry paused the DVD.

“Like, talking to each other, about what we’d like to do, if we weren’t far from each other.”

Len considered this.

“Maybe we should try that now.”

Barry swallowed.

“Just talk, Barry.” Len assured him. “We can even sit on opposite ends of the couch, if you’d like.”

Barry stayed where he was.

“So, like, right now, we just talk about what we want to do?”

“If you’re up for it.” Len said. “No pressure.”

Barry swallowed.

“Clothes stay on, and if you don’t want me to touch you, I won’t.” Len clarified.

Barry nodded.

“Clothes stay on, but, some touches are okay.”

“Traffic lights?” Len checked.

“Yeah.” Barry said, sounding more certain.

Len cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“What do you like, Barry?” Len asked him. “What do you want me to do?”

Barry took a deep breath.

“I like it when you pet my hair.” Barry told him.

Len thought for a second, then moved his hand to caress the back of Barry’s head, and Barry almost immediately relaxed into it.

“You like that, huh, Barry?” Len breathed. “You like me taking care of you?”

Barry’s face flushed more, and Len could actually see his pupils expand.

“Yes.”

Len held him closer, Barry sitting in his lap, now.

“You want me to make you feel good, Barry?” Len asked him. “You’re such a good boy, Barry.” he pressed his lips to his temple. “You deserve to feel good.”

Len wasn’t sure what made him choose those words exactly, but Barry was responding well, judging by his scent, as he gripped a handful of Len’s shirt.

“Do you feel good, Barry?” Len checked, just to be sure.

“Yes.” Barry replied with a whisper, scenting.

“You sure?” Len asked. “What colour?”

“Green.”

“I’m glad, Barry.” Len smiled at him. “I like it when you feel good.”

Len continued to stroke his scalp, sometimes softly raking his nails through his hair, and Barry shifted his head to plant soft kisses at Len’s throat.

“You want me to tell you what I’d do for you, my good boy?” Len whispered. “The things I’d do to make you feel good?”

“Yes, please, Len.” Barry told him, with just an edge of a whine to his voice.

Len nosed along Barry’s temple.

“I’d kiss you till you’re breathless.” Len told him. “I’d work from head to toe and find every little spot that makes you squirm.” he gave a little lick to Barry’s temple.

“In fact, I might be able to find one right now.” Len continued, as he began to mouth his way down behind Barry’s ear.

He began by planting light kisses and licking lightly, when he heard Barry’s breath hitch and a small whine.

“Colour, Barry?” Len whispered.

“Green.” Barry panted.

Len grinned.

“Still feeling good, then?” He sucked on the area again.

“Mhm.” Barry whimpered. “I didn’t think-- mm! Didn’t think there was a spot back there.” He let out a small groan as Len tongued at the spot more firmly.

Len chuckled.

“It’s a direct nerve, happens to connect to… _lower_ parts.”

“Wow…” Barry said, breathless.

Len chuckled again, then kissed Barry, sucking on his bottom lip, then released it slowly, raking it gently through his teeth, a flash of pleasure jolting through him as Barry moaned at the attention.

Barry’s lips were flushed pink, slightly damp, and parted, and his pupils were blown wide and dark.

“You’re so beautiful, Barry.” Len whispered, cradling his face in his palm. “My beautiful boy.”

When he went to brush his thumb over Barry’s lips, Barry surprised him by taking his thumb into his mouth for a moment, laving the whorls with his tongue, and then releasing it with a wet kiss.

“What else, Daddy?” Barry asked him, his mouth snapping shut right after he’d said it.

Len let a small growl of pleasure rumble through his chest, and then kissed his Omega again.

“I’d like to know how you taste.” Len whispered. “Watch you twitch and hear you whimper while I lick you open.”

Barry put a hand on the back of Len’s neck and grasped at the skin, his breath hitching again as he started to kiss and nibble along Len’s throat. Len felt empowered with how turned on Barry was, and was more than a little turned on, himself; but he kept a tight hold on things. It would be too easy to be swept away at this point, and he didn’t want to risk that Barry would regret any action.

“When you feel loose enough,” Len continued to paint the picture of how he would please his Omega, adding a growling edge to his voice, and Barry shuddered from it. “I’ll slick you up, nice and wet with my fingers. I’ll find where inside you feels the best and get you squirming with pleasure. Maybe I’ll even make you come like that. Think I could get you to come on my fingers, puppy-boy?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Barry whined, clenching reflexively, almost able to feel the phantom touch of Len’s promised ministrations.

Len kissed him deeply, pressing his thumb on that spot behind Barry’s ear, again.

“Mph!”

Len broke the kiss, but kept pressing that spot.

“Colour, Barry?”

“Green! Holy shit, Len!” Barry was grasping at Len’s shoulders.

“How would you feel sitting on top of me, puppy? You get to go as fast or as slow as you want. Sit right in my lap and I get to suck on your pretty little nipples.”

To punctuate his words, Len used his other hand to caress Barry’s chest under his shirt, making the Omega keen.

“Colour?”

“Green…” Barry’s legs were clenching, and Len realised just how close he was. He leaned in and gave him another breath-sucking kiss, still rubbing that spot behind his ear, still caressing his chest, occasionally raking his nails on Barry’s nipples.

His kiss swallowed Barry’s shout as he came, muscles tight, grasping Len’s shoulders with bruising force.

Len pulled back so Barry could breathe properly, as he panted like he had just run a mile.

Len could smell the come which must be causing a sticky mess in Barry’s pants. The combination of the smell with seeing Barry’s blissful, fucked-out expression was tugging at him, his cock was straining against his jeans, and then--

Barry moved just a little bit, unclenching himself, going lax, and his weight settled against Len’s crotch, triggering his own climax, causing him to groan loudly in surprise.

“Ow… fuck…”

“Len?” Barry looked fearful.

“I’ll be right back, Barry.” he kissed his forehead, then carefully sat him beside him on the couch. “A popped knot in jeans is… I can’t think of a metaphor right now, but it hurts.”

“I’ve got sweatpants that might fit?” Barry offered. “I could get them while you wash up?”

“That’d be great.” Len replied as he rose from the sofa. “Thanks. After we’re both cleaned up, I think cuddles are in order.” he mussed Barry’s hair, then quickly made his retreat to the bathroom.

Len let out a groan of relief as he release his cock from the confines of his jeans, lowering his sticky boxers at the same time. He hurriedly cleaned himself with a wet cloth, wanting to get back to Barry as quickly as possible. He was worried how Barry might be feeling given his quick retreat, especially since, as far as he knew, this had been his first shared sexual experience since before he’d been raped. There was also an Alpha thing at work, he was sure, wanting to take care of his Omega.

“Len?”

Barry’s voice from behind the door.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got the pants. They’re from early in my pregnancy, so they shouldn’t be too big.”

Len was fit, obviously, being an athlete, but Barry had a much trimmer figure than him.

“I’ll try them, thank you.”

He opened the door and reached a hand out, and Barry shoved the pants in his grip. He brought them in and quickly closed the door, pulling the pants on as quickly as possible, then opening the door.

Barry had already changed into pajama pants, probably using a cloth from the kitchen to clean himself.

“Are you okay, Barry?”

Barry didn’t answer right away.

“I’m… not sure? I mean, I _was_ okay, I was _great_. But then…”

“You’re dropping.” Len explained.

“Right.” Barry said, understanding. “The sudden deficiency of hormones which make one feel happy in the wake of climax can lead to an imbalance of the brain chemicals, mimicking depression.”

Len smiled, suddenly thinking of a line from a TV show:

 _Our puppies will be smart_ and _beautiful._

“It didn’t help that I had to leave so suddenly, but I have a solution.” Len offered.

“Yeah?” Barry asked.

Len approached and hugged around Barry’s middle, then slid one arm down under Barry’s knees and scooped him up.

“Lots and lots of cuddles.” Len nuzzled Barry. “Question is: do we cuddle in bed, or finish the movie, first?”

Barry smiled.

“Movie.”

“Alright.” Len smiled back and kissed Barry sweetly as he carried him back to the couch.

“So…” Len started as he and Barry got settled in. “About the Daddy thing--?”

“Sorry, too much?” Barry sounded unsure.

“No,” Len assured him, kissing his forehead. “I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t too much for you. I kinda threw the ‘boy’ thing out there without thinking. But if you like it, I’m fine with it.”

Barry hid his face in Len’s chest.

“I’ve kinda always had a thing for older Alphas taking care of me.” he said quietly, sounding slightly muffled against Len’s chest.

Len was about to make an indignant comment about his age, but then remembered that a) he was almost twenty years older than Barry, and b) if he was honest with himself, the whole Daddy/little boy thing was turning his crank more than a little.

Len kissed barry’s head, then started petting his hair again.

“That works for me, my sweet boy.”

Barry actually let out a giggle and scented Len before resuming the movie.

He fell asleep ten minutes later while Len pet his hair.

After that night, phone sex became a regular thing whenever Len was out of town.

***

Captain David Singh of the Central City Police Department could make pretty quick evaluations of people when meeting them for the first time. He often had to show newbies the difference between the heavily made up, black-clad, tattooed and pierced people who were actually very nice and forthcoming when spoken to like they were people instead of freaks, versus the expensive suit-wearing, well-groomed, manicured jerks who sported trophy mates and had either made their own pups afraid of them or turned them into miniature versions of themselves.

The blonde Beta in front of him wasn’t quite on the level of some of the jackasses he'd dealt with (though seriously, who thought spray-tans were a good idea?), but he was a self-assured jerk who was comfortable in his position and clearly expected that David was going to roll over and play dead for him. Anyone who knew captain Singh knew better.

“So, mr. Blood, you say you have a problem with one of my CSIs?” he indicated for the blonde man to sit down in front of his desk.

“You see, officer, I’m PR for the Rogues hockey team.” Blood explained. “And I received a very distressed message from someone about the team captain. This person claimed that Mr. Snart attacked him without provocation on the basis that he wanted to keep the person away from Mr. Allen. Mr. Snart has no prior reputation for attacking others, so I can only assume that Mr. Allen is a bad influence on him.”

Singh hummed thoughtfully, then pulled a folder from his top drawer.

“This person who came to you, it wouldn’t happen to be this man, would it?”

Singh saw the brief flicker of recognition in Blood’s eyes as he showed him the photograph before he smoothed his expression into neutral.

_Sweating just a bit under your shirt collar? Good._

“The person approached me wanting to remain anonymous.”

_Of course he would. Wouldn’t want the cops to know he’s breaking the law. But you would’ve insisted on meeting in person, because you needed to be sure it wasn’t an idle threat._

“Well, this handsome Alpha is Tony Woodward. He was acquitted of a violent sexual assault against Barry Allen nearly five years ago. But I don’t believe for one second that he’s innocent.”

Blood became too pale for his spray-tan to compete with.

“Now, if the person who came to you for help isn’t Tony, he has no reason to remain anonymous. We’re the police, we’re here to help. However, if he is Tony, then he would have to explain why he was in violation of the restraining order.”

Blood’s eyes flickered with something like mild panic, and he swallowed before schooling his features back to neutrality.

 _Yeah, he didn’t tell you that, did he, Sebastian?_ Singh thought with amusement.

“I don’t like people taking the law into their own hands,” Singh put the photo back in the folder before putting it back into his drawer. “But there is leeway in the law for mates protecting their partners and their pups. As for whether or not Snart and Allen are fully mated yet is just a formality, as I noticed Allen sporting a very nice ring on a very important finger recently.”

 _Play dead, boy._ Singh thought triumphantly.

Blood left without saying another word, leaving Singh to smirk for a moment before getting up and sticking his head out his office door. He scanned the room before his eyes fell upon his best detective.

“West, a moment of your time, please.”

Joe looked up from where he and his partner were going over some photographs, and stood to follow.

Singh closed the door behind him, but the two remained standing.

“You didn’t tell me that Snart had hurt Tony.”

Joe’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t know. Iris just told me that Tony showed up while the two were on a date and Barry had a meltdown.”

“Well, I’m willing to let it slide under the circumstances. But make sure he knows to watch it. I’d hate to have to arrest him on Tony’s account.”

“I will. Assuming Barry and Iris ever let me meet the guy.”

It was Singh’s turn for wide-eyes.

“You still haven’t met the Alpha who’s going to marry Barry?”

“They’ve promised we’re going to sit down to dinner, soon.” Joe shrugged, looking helpless. “I’m trying not to have an aneurism in the meantime.”

Singh chuckled and let Joe get back to his work.

***

Barry took a deep breath as he and Bart stood with Len outside Joe’s house.

“Should I have worn the kevlar vest?” Len asked him, teasing.

“Maybe?” Barry said, a nervous giggle following.

“It’s just… it clashes so much with this sweater.” Len said with a smirk.

 _Mission accomplished._ Len thought when both Barry and Bart laughed.

Len scooped Bart up, balancing him on his left hip, and offered his free hand to Barry, and then the three walked up the porch steps. Barry took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

Barry felt relieved when it was Iris who opened the door. He hadn’t thought she was there, yet, as their car wasn’t in the driveway.

“Hey, Barr!” Iris hugged him. “Eddie just went to get some dessert.”

Barry suddenly noticed a burning smell.

“What happened?” he asked, worried.

“He forgot he’d sprayed the oven with cleaner last night, hoping to clean it before using it, today. So when he turned the oven on to preheat, as soon as it got hot enough, it sparked and burned out.”

Barry’s eyes widened and he brought his hand to his mouth.

“Was it a big fire?” Bart asked.

“Not a fire, just sparks.” Iris said. “Luckily, he’s made dinner on the stove, and Eddie’s getting cheesecake and that berry juice you like.”

“Mm!” Barry licked his lips.

“Gonna need new elements, though.” Joe emerged from the kitchen. “Iris, could you stir the pasta, please?”

Iris gave Barry and Len a nervous grin and nodded before retreating to the kitchen.

“Joe, this is Len. Len, this Joe, my foster-dad.” Barry said, nervously waiting to see what would happen.

“Glad to meet you.” Len said amicably, holding out his hand to shake Joe’s, though Joe hesitated before taking it. “Barry mentions you a lot. You’ve done a good job raising him.”

Joe smiled at him, but it looked painful, and let go of his hand.

“Glad he finally brought you around. I was starting to think I’d have to put out an APB.”

“I’m not hard to find.” Len said. “I’m on TV often enough.”

“Hmm.” Was Joe’s simple reply, and then Barry could see how he took in the fact that Len was holding Bart.

“How you doin’, Road Runner?”

“Are you gonna shoot my new daddy?”

Barry’s nerves had been so on edge for the past hour, that Bart’s question combined with the shocked look on Joe’s face pushed him over the edge. It wasn’t something to cry over, however. Instead, he fell to his knees laughing.

Len started laughing, too. Not as hard, but seeing Barry so full of mirth was infectious. Even Joe started to laugh.

Iris came from the kitchen, observing the scene, and burst out laughing, too.

“What happened?” she asked through her laughter.

Barry couldn’t breathe as he failed to get the words out.

“I just asked grandpa Joe if he was gonna shoot Len. Has mommy lost his marbles?”

Iris let out a peal of laughter and shook her head.

“No, sweetie. Come on, you can help me set the table.” she took Bart from Len and returned to the kitchen.

Len helped Barry off the floor and brought him to sit on the sofa.

“Are you okay?” Len asked as Barry’s laughter started to die down and he struggled to get his breath back.

“I’m fine.” Barry said as he wiped his eyes. “It’s just-- Joe’s face!”

Len chuckled as Barry leaned into him, his laughter fading to breathless giggles. Len rubbed his back until he was settled, then just held him for a bit while Joe stood nearby.

“Need something to drink, Barry?”

“Just water for now, please.” Barry said, still grinning.

“Alright. Snart?”

“I’m fine for now.”

“Sure? I’ve got a nice blonde ale.”

“I gotta drive, but thanks.” Len said firmly.

“Okay.” He walked away to get Barry’s water.

“Doesn’t he know you get uncomfortable around people drinking?” Len whispered.

“I’m fine with him drinking,” Barry said in a low tone, as there was no separation from the kitchen to the living room (only the dining area creating some distance).

“Just because I’m used to him having a beer now and then, it would be weird if he didn’t. And I think once we’ve finally gone over certain barriers, if you wanted to drink once in a while I might be okay. It’s just large groups, especially if I don’t know everyone. But he was testing you, actually. Not about doing it around me, I’m not sure he knows about that, come to think of it,” Barry frowned at the realisation. “But if you would’ve said yes to a drink, knowing you drove us here, he would’ve checked ‘irresponsible’ off his list of cons, or something like that.”

Len snorted.

“So that's the game.”

“He did the same thing to Eddie. Don’t take it personally.”

“I don’t intend to let you go so easy.” Len smirked before kissing Barry.

They pulled apart suddenly when Joe loudly cleared his throat.

“Here’s your water, Barry.” Joe handed him the glass.

“Thanks, Joe.” Barry sat up straight to take it and took a long drink, stopping with a satisfied sigh.

“Thirstier than you thought?” Len pointed out that more than half the drink was gone.

“Guess so.” he chuckled, before finishing it off.

“You’re sure I can’t get you anything, Snart?” Joe tried. “I’ve got an open bottle of dry white--”

“No,” Len responded, annoyed of Joe’s game. “I am not going to be drinking any liquor, because one, as I said before, I’ll be driving, and two, Barry gets uncomfortable around too much drinking.”

Joe froze, shocked.

“That true, Barr?”

“Just in situations where there’s a lot of it, especially if I don’t know how the person is when they’re drunk.” Barry assured him. “I’ve seen you drink, I know you never go overboard.”

Joe blinked a few times, and Barry could swear he saw beads of sweat pop out in front of his receding hairline.

“Um, I’m gonna take over in the kitchen for a while.”

Iris, who’d heard everything, let Joe have the spoon and she worked with Bart to finish setting the table.

To make some sort of point to Joe, Barry intentionally leaned back against Len, draping Len’s arm over himself, entwining their fingers together. Len caught on, and started petting Barry’s hair with his other hand, then leaned in to kiss the top of Barry’s head.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” he whispered.

“Yep.” Barry whispered back. “It’s not like I’m a teenager with a date to prom. Instead of playing his dad-games he should be talking to you like an adult.”

Sure enough, Joe turned in their direction ever so often, and Barry wondered how much of the steam was from the pot, and how much was from Joe’s ears.

It wasn’t long before supper was declared ready, and Eddie showed up just in time with the cheesecake and four cartons of juice.

Joe managed to stick to civil questions, and Iris and Eddie both helped to make sure that all of his focus wasn’t on Len, but he somehow managed to keep it cycling back.

“So, tell me, any plans besides hockey?” Joe asked him at a certain point.

“Yes, actually. I’ve been looking into architecture.”

“You should see Len’s drawings.” Barry praised. “It’s like he can see every detail of how something is put together in the time it takes someone to decide if they like the exterior or not.”

“Sounds like a good gig.” Joe said. “There a lot of openings around here?”

Barry and Len shared a look.

“A few.” Len said, non-committally.

“Anyone want seconds?” Iris said with a dazzling smile. “Or should we save room for dessert?” she made to stand, about to take Joe’s plate.

“Now, wait a minute.” Joe stopped her with a hand gesture. “A few isn’t a lot. Barry’s paycheque isn’t gonna hold you all up when your hockey money runs out.”

Len cleared his throat and looked at Barry, not sure how much Barry wanted Joe to know just yet.

“The openings around here aren’t a lot.” Barry clarified. “But that’s right now. Len’s hoping to stay with the team another year or two, and then by the time he finishes his program after that, there might be a lot more opportunities.”

“And what if there aren’t?” Joe said, a darkly serious tone. “You gotta have a plan b.”

Len and Barry shared a look again, and Barry nodded at him, resigned to face Joe’s inevitable outburst. Len took a deep breath before speaking.

“Wayne Enterprises has an application program to study architecture while working part-time on construction sites so that, upon graduation, one is almost guaranteed a job.”

The room was silent as the gears in Joe’s head came to their conclusion.

“That would mean moving to Gotham City.”

“The demand there is higher, especially with the newly-implemented refurbishment project designed to restore older buildings and replace the crumbling ones." Len explained.

Joe let out a low growl, but Barry could feel it from where he sat next to Iris, who was nearer to the head of the table.

“And just when were you planning on telling me this?” It wasn’t a shout, but it was close.

“We’re still working everything out.” Barry said. “We wanted to wait until after the wedding before finalising anything.”

“So you’d just give everything up and follow him to another city in hopes this pans out?” Joe said, incredulous.

“I could probably get a transfer to the GCPD.” Barry said. “I’m sure Captain Singh would give me a good reference.”

“But there’s no guarantee!” Joe said, his voice getting louder. “What if you get there and it all comes apart? How are you gonna take care of Bart? Barry, this isn’t just you, this is your son’s life, too!”

“You think I don’t know that!?” Barry exclaimed. “Of course there’s some risk involved, but what might happen if I stay here? Like you said, the hockey money isn’t gonna last; is he supposed to get a job at Big Belly Burger and we’ll be three people in one tiny apartment!?”

Bart began to cry and Barry stood quickly, scooping Bart up and headed for the back porch, quickly followed by Len.

***

Barry sat on one of the wooden chairs on the porch, holding Bart to him. He was trying to soothe him, but, in all honesty, he felt like crying, himself.

“Barry?” Len reached down to stroke his cheek, and Barry leaned into the touch.

“He didn’t want me to be a CSI, either.” Bart mumbled. “He knew why I wanted to be one, and did everything he could to dissuade me.”

“But you did it anyway.” Len smiled at him.

“Iris put him in his place when he tried to say that I wouldn’t be able to handle crime scenes because of what happened at the party.”

Len had to bite back a growl. Iris had already told him how Barry didn’t want to be treated like a victim, so he knew how that must’ve hurt.

“That was low.”

“Yeah, well, I was only one of two in the class who didn’t throw up when faced with our first real crime scene. The supervising officer made sure to tell Joe, and then he backed off.”

Len snorted, proud of his fiancée.

“Hey, once you’ve seen your own guts in a bowl because one of the nurses in the delivery room knocked down the screen that was supposed to stop you from seeing while they did the c-section, you’re ready for anything.” Barry said with an amused smile.

Len put his face in his palm and snorted again at Barry’s laid back tone while describing this, then knelt next to the chair and stroked Bart’s back; the pup was still sniffling.

“Are you okay, pup?” Len asked.

Bart turned to face him.

“Why doesn’t grandpa Joe want you to be my daddy?”

Len’s throat swelled.

“He’s just worried.” Barry assured him. “He’s more worried about us needing to move away, because then it’ll be harder for him to help if we need it.”

“But if we don’t move, then daddy can’t go to school to get a job.”

“I know, sweetie.” Barry kissed his head. “We just gotta make Joe understand how important this is.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Len said, resolute. “Like you said: I’m not your prom date. We’re adults trying to build our lives.”

He kissed Bart’s hair, then Barry’s, and went back inside.

***

_Meanwhile, in the house…_

 

Eddie started gathering the dishes without saying a word.

“Good job, dad.” Iris turned to her father with a frown.

“Don’t you try telling me you think this is a good idea.” Joe argued.

“ _You_ thought it was a good idea until you found out it would involve Barry moving two hours away.” Iris pointed out.

“While he’s in Central City, we can help him. Who’s gonna help him out there?”

“Wayne Enterprises has a good reputation for helping the people in their programs down to the smallest details.” Eddie cut in while he rinsed the dishes and started loading the dishwasher. “One of my cousins lives in Gotham. A guy in his economics class had a one-night stand that got him pregnant; the dean put his name in for a grant. He got a scholarship to continue his studies including a private dorm room, on-campus day-care, a living allowance, and three months’ of basic puppy supplies.”

Joe looked shocked and impressed.

“Dad, it’s time to cut the cord.” Iris continued. “Barry’s an adult. He worked _very_ hard to get to where he is, and Len has been _so_ good for him. I told you how he took care of Barry after his meltdown?”

Joe sighed.

“Yes.”

“He’s also really good with Bart; he adores him. I don’t doubt they’ll be okay.”

“I’m used to giving him money every month because I know he needs it. I guess I panicked.”

“He doesn’t use it.” Iris said.

“Come again?” Joe frowned.

“You know you can see online where deposits to your account come from? He takes whatever you send him and puts it into a savings account for Bart’s college. Once in a while he might use some of it to help cover the costs of Bart’s daycare, but the rest all goes into savings.”

“But, how does he manage? That apartment of his costs only two-hundred less than his paycheque.”

“He didn’t take that one.” Iris said glumly. “He wanted to save face with you when you were looking the place over. He got a one-bedroom five minutes from the precinct.”

Joe sighed heavily.

“He’s actually been doing really good on his own, dad.” Iris said.

“Huh.” Joe said with a sort of shocked realisation. “Yeah, I guess he has.”

Joe stood from the table with the intention of going to find Barry, but that was the moment Len came back into the house, got about an inch from Joe’s face, and pointed at him threateningly.

“Listen, I know you raised Barry,” Len said with a quiet sort of fury. “But he’s not a pup anymore, and I’m closer in age to you than to him, so I won’t have you talk to me like I’m a pup, either. The way you went off on us a while ago was like how you talk to a pup who made a stupid decision. This is us, adults, figuring out the next step for our lives.”

Joe had barely enough time to get over the slap in the face that was being berated in his own home in front of his daughter when Len backed off a step and lowered his hand.

“I didn’t come here to start a fight.” Len continued, more calmly. “Barry loves you, and I don’t want to drive a wedge between you. But I won’t stand for you to treat him like he’s not capable of figuring out his life without you holding his hand.”

Joe sighed.

“Yeah.” he said, looking towards Iris, who shrugged in a ‘I told you so’ kind of way. “I know.”

He turned back to Len.

“You promise me, you’ll take care of them.”

Len nodded.

“I won’t let anything happen to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story back when BvS had come out, but I had never seen Ezra Miller in anything other than that *very* quick glimpse in that film, and trailers for "We Need To Talk About Kevin" back in the day. I knew NOTHING about him. So this fic had been written with Grant Gustin in mind as Barry, and, of course, Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart. However, I have since seen Fantastic Beasts and Perks Of Being A Wallflower, and this guy... WHOO! Lemme tell you 'bout this guy. Remember back when I said naughty things regarding Gal and Ben? Well, see, normally I consider myself the submissive type. Ezra Miller? He pushes my Mommy button. He's my sweet boy and I love him to death. We can have tea parties and invite all our plushies. Yep.
> 
> Gonna bail, now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves! It's time for POOOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNNNN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's my reasoning behind Barry and Len developing some DD/lb dynamics:
> 
> Barry was eighteen when he was raped. He was fresh out of high school, in so many ways, still a pup. Before being able to find his own way into becoming an adult, he was hurt in the worst way possible, and then, before he could recover from that, BAM! He's a mom. He had to grow up very quickly to take care of his son, all while still trying to recover from his trauma.
> 
> Along comes Len, who is incredibly loving to him, and will basically serve him the world on a platter if Barry asked. But all Barry wants is to be loved, and cared for, and made to feel like he is precious. Which Len is equally prepared to provide, because Barry is his sweet boy and if anyone lays a hand on them he will physically fight them.

Barry felt nervous as he waited for Len to finish up in the bathroom. They were still in Barry’s apartment, Bart staying the night with Iris. It had been one of the things they’d agreed to when planning their more “intimate” date nights, that Barry would be more at ease in a familiar place. Len had also promised that they wouldn’t do anything more than Barry was comfortable with. Barry believed him, but something inside him still threatened to scream at the possibilities of what might happen.

Barry’s heart began to pound as he heard the noises which announced Len’s approach.

The bathroom sink water stopping.

The vent fan shutting off.

The footsteps sounding louder as they approached the bedroom door.

Finally, the slight squeak as the doorknob turned.

And then he was standing in the doorway, only in boxers. They had finally worked their way up to Barry being comfortable with them to be spooned together only in their underwear.

“Tonight, Barry,” Len said as he approached the bed slowly. “Unless you explicitly ask otherwise, my hands won’t go below your waist. That’s a promise.”

Barry nodded, swallowing.

Len stopped, then slowly sat on the edge.

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m probably thinking too much.” Barry said with a nervous smile.

“Then let’s give you something else to focus on. Remember the traffic lights.”

Barry nodded as Len knee-walked to the head of the bed and sat against the wall, his legs spread.

Barry slid over to him, back against Len’s chest, an involuntary shiver passing through him as they made full contact.

Len leaned his forehead to the back of Barry’s head and planted a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, earning a little sigh from the Omega.

Len brought both hands up and gently laid them on Barry’s shoulders, who twitched before relaxing again.

“Colour, Barry?”

“Green. Just nervous.”

“Let me know the instant it changes.”

“Mhm.”

Len began applying pressure into the sides of Barry’s neck, alternating fingers, traversing the nerves going from behind his ears down to his shoulders. Barry let out a small moan and relaxed more into Len’s chest. Len kissed Barry’s hair.

“Feel good, Barry?”

“Mhm.” he moaned happily.

“Good. I want you to feel good.” Len purred, his lips brushing against Barry’s neck. “I want you to feel elated, I want you to feel like you’re flying, and if ever you feel like you’re going to fall, know that I’m here to catch you. My beautiful boy.” he punctuated his words by grasping at Barry’s shoulders with his whole hands, massaging them fully. He could feel the tension seeping out of him bit by bit. Len started adding more kisses, gradually making them wetter, more sucking, then gently raking his teeth along the soft flesh.

Barry had been grasping at the sheet beneath them, but now placed his hands on Len’s thighs and stroked them lovingly, small whimpers escaping his throat.

Len could smell Barry’s mounting arousal, and it fueled his own, but he kept his promise, and kept his hands high. He didn’t even encircle Barry, lest he make him feel trapped. He did lower his hands a bit, though, caressing his biceps, but travelling back up to massage at his shoulders, then returning to his biceps.

This continued for several minutes, as Barry moved his arms up to caress Len’s head, urging him closer as he turned his head, mewling as they met in a lingering kiss.

“Colour, Barry?” Len whispered.

“Green.” he whimpered.

“I’ll still stay above your waist, but can I move lower?”

Instead of answering, Barry took his hands and brought them around his middle, pressing more against Len, holding his arms as though he wanted to be wrapped in Len’s warmth. Len dared squeeze back, caressing Barry’s chest and stomach. Barry’s hips shifted slightly, causing Len to hiss as the movement rubbed against his cock.

He let his head fall to Barry’s shoulder and growled low in his throat.

“Oh, Barry…” he whispered, laving the scent gland with his tongue.

“Can we lie down?” Barry asked, slightly breathless. “I need to see you.”

Len shifted and Barry moved with him as they came to lie on their sides, facing each other.

Barry reached out to cup Len’s cheek, running his thumb along the day-old stubble on his chin before leaning in to kiss him.

They leaned in and each seemed to get swept away on the other’s scent, until both were nosing and sucking along their scent glands. Len began to hold Barry closer to him, and at first Barry leaned into his embrace, pliant. But when Len pressed the edge of his teeth to Barry’s flesh--

Barry pulled back, pushing at Len’s shoulder.

“Yellow.” he said, panting.

Len nodded.

“Sorry.” he said, equally breathless.

Barry shook his head.

“It’s okay.” Barry said. “You listened.” he gave a watery smile.

Len took his hand and kissed his palm sweetly, letting himself fully relax on the pillow, hoping it would help Barry to do the same.

They lay there for a few minutes, lazily caressing one another, and Len found it difficult to not notice how hard he was, his cock pressing against his boxers, but he made himself pay attention to Barry, too. He, too, was aroused, but still smelled quite nervous.

“Should we stop for now?” Len asked. “I could leave you some time and go take care of myself in the bathroom?”

Barry bit his lip.

“No. I just needed a minute. I was thinking of something else.”

Len kissed his palm again.

“What does my sweet boy have in mind?”

Barry halted for a second, Len’s words of praise always taking him off-guard, making him want to melt into his Alpha.

“Um, well…” Barry swallowed, then sat up to read over the side of the bed. From under the bed he pulled up a small Rubbermaid bin, about a metre long but only a foot tall. Len sat up.

Barry took a deep breath and then lifted the lid.

Len’s eyes got big as he took in the toys it contained. Strange colours and configurations and-- was that a plug shaped like an  _ egg? _

“About two years after it happened,” Barry explained. “My shrink told me that if I felt ready, I should try reclaiming my sexuality. I had a couple of toys from before, and then I read about some people using… um…  _ different _ fantasies, to help cope with their situations? Iris helped me buy some of the pricier items.”

Len picked up a long, green item, which at first just looked like a slightly strangely-shaped dildo, but, upon picking it up, Len realised the interior was hollow, and that there was an opening at both the head and the base.

“What is this?” Len asked, genuinely curious; his initial thought was a fleshlight, but it seemed big for that.

Barry blushed very deeply.

“It’s-- um… an ovipositor.” he mumbled.

Len frowned.

“A what?”

Barry picked up another item, which looked like six eggs all stuck together with holes in the top.

“You make eggs out of gelatin, you put the eggs in the toy, and then you use it to push the eggs inside yourself. It’s messy as everything, but it feels really good.” Barry said all in a rush.

Len considered this.

“Yeah, I guess I could see that.” Len suddenly sported a wicked grin. “I’d like to see you push those eggs out of yourself.”

Barry’s blush deepened further as he licked his lips.

“Maybe put that on the to-do list? I could pre-make some eggs and store them in the fridge.”

A pleased growl rumbled in Len’s chest.

“Consider it listed.”

“Anyway.” Barry cleared his throat. “I was thinking just using this,” Barry pulled up a standard knotting dildo, coloured a deep, pearly blue. “Like, I would prep myself with it, and, um, you could help me.” Barry was trying very hard to keep his voice even and clear. “And then, if I feel ready, let you in?”

Len smiled as he cupped Barry’s cheek. Barry was trying so hard, but he could tell he was still very nervous.

“Alright, but let’s take things slowly. I want my good boy to feel good. Colour?”

“Green.”

“Alright. Where’s the lube?”

Barry pulled out a bottle from the box, and Len saw there were several of those bottles in the box. Barry noticed him noticing.

“It’s cheaper to buy it in bulk, so I saved up for the bulk pack.” Barry clarified.

Len examined the bottle. Its contents were white instead of clear, and the black label bore a foil red logo which read ‘Bad Dragon,’ with the words ‘cum lube’ in white just beneath it.

“Huh.” Len said simply.

“It’s sticky, and kind of a mess, but… well, it really feels good.” Barry explained.

“You’re gonna have to show me what websites you shop from.” Len said, completely serious, making Barry smile.

“Before we start this, lie back, Barry.”

Barry did as he asked while Len put the box in the corner at the foot of the bed.

Len laid next to Barry and started with soft kisses while stroking his neck. Barry stroked along Len’s side, from the shoulder joint down to his waist.

“Such a good boy, Barry.” Len praised before kissing his nose. “I like it when you touch me.”

This seemed to encourage Barry as he scooted closer and scented Len’s throat, earning a pleased growl from the Alpha.

Len let his hand drift down, stroking his belly.

“This is where our pup grew.” Len said softly, and Barry felt a jolt of pleasure at his words. Len had always been good with Bart, but to hear him actually say the words, that he saw Bart as his… it hit something in Barry, the base Omega need to have an Alpha to provide for his pup.

“Colour, Barry?” Len checked, as Barry had gone still.

“Green, Alpha.” Barry told him.

Len kissed him. He pulled back and looked to Barry’s stomach again, then noticed something he had missed, before: nearly blending with the lightning scars, there was a light surgical scar. Len remembered what Barry had said about the C-section.

“This is where our pup came into the world?” Len checked, running his finger along the scar.

“Yeah.” Barry said, a lump forming unbidden in his throat. The damage from Tony hadn’t completely healed, and the doctors hadn’t wanted to risk that a standard birth would tear him open again.

Len scooted down the bed and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the scar and caressed his sides.

“My beautiful boy.” he mumbled. “You worked so hard. You deserve to feel good.”

Barry bit his lip, steeling himself before he spoke.

“I like it when you make me feel good, Daddy.”

Len growled as Barry’s words spurred him to wrap him in his arms and give him a consuming kiss.

“My good, sweet boy.” Len whispered in his ear before nibbling at his lobe.

Barry felt a flash of triumph and turned his head just enough to kiss Len’s cheek.

“My pretty little Omega.” Len purred.

“My big, strong Alpha.” Barry smiled at him.

“Colour?”

“Very,  _ very _ green.” Barry grinned.

“My beautiful boy.” Len licked his throat. “Anywhere you’d like me to touch you right now?”

Barry thought for a moment. Wanting to test the waters, he took one of Len’s hands and moved it lower until it was cupping one buttock.

Len kissed his forehead and gently squeezed and grasped at Barry’s bum.

Barry gave a soft moan, then took Len’s face in his hands and held him so that they were looking at each other directly.

“Need to see you.” Barry told him.

Len nodded.

“It’s me, puppy. Just you and me.”

“I want you, Daddy.” Barry said, lip trembling. “I’m still a bit scared, though.”

Len turned his head to kiss at Barry’s fingers.

“Take your time, puppy. Daddy just wants you to feel good.”

Barry’s heart was hammering against his ribs, but he was determined. He wanted,  _ needed _ to do this. Even if they just stopped at his fingers tonight, Barry wanted to feel Len inside him.

“I need to see your face, Daddy, while you play with my hole.” Barry’s extremities nearly went numb at his boldness.

Len slid one finger along Barry’s cleft.

“Like this, puppy-boy?”

Barry shivered and swallowed.

“Yellow. I’m sorry.”

Len moved his hand, grabbed the edge of the comforter, and pulled it over him and Barry, then began stroking his back. His cock was tenting his boxers, calling for attention, but he ignored it.

“It’s okay, Barry.” Len kissed his forehead. “It doesn’t need to be all at once.”

Barry smiled, then buried his face in the pillow.

“What?” Len asked him.

“Nothing.” Barry said, muffled by the pillow.

“Ba-rry…” Len poked his head. Barry turned back to face him, smiling.

“I was trying to figure out I could want us to have sex while still being scared, and it made me think of something from an internet video.”

“Oh?” Len smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

“Yeah… this group of teens were going through a haunted house and one of them said he was getting a fear boner from one of the mannequins.”

Len snorted and kissed Barry’s forehead and Barry nuzzled back against him.

They were quiet for a few minutes, forehead to forehead, Len stroking his back.

“Should we just go to sleep?” Len offered.

Barry sighed.

“I’d really hoped we could get further.”

Len kissed his forehead again.

“It’s okay, Barry. We’ll get there.” He palmed his cheek, stroking with his thumb. “Will you be okay if I go to the bathroom for a minute?”

Barry rolled his eyes as he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m tired of us having to be away to jerk off.” his tone showed his frustration.

Len sighed as he sat up, kneeling behind Barry to kiss his neck.

“We could sit next to each other if that would make you feel better.”

Barry sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“It’s just…” he sighed. “That night… when we were on the couch…” Barry shifted to look at Len. “Before the drop, I--  _ felt _ something. And I don’t just mean the orgasm, it was…”

_ Wonderful. Earth-shattering. A religious experience. Why am I still scared? _

Len gently encircled his arms Barry’s middle and guided him back to their first position; Len leaning against the wall, Barry between his legs.

“I think maybe we should change tactics.” Len told him.

“How do you mean?”

Len placed a wet, sucking kiss on the side of his neck.

“My brave little boy,” Len praised him. “Instead of playing with your hole, I think I should play with something else.”

He ran one hand over Barry’s chest, lightly pinching one nipple, while his other hand moved lower, sticking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, but stopped just short of touching his cock, Barry’s breath hitching in anticipation.

“Colour, Barry?”

“Green, Daddy.”

Len rewarded him with a another wet kiss, then gently took hold of his cock, making Barry gasp.

Barry’s erection had gone down some while he’d vented, but Len could feel it responding, filling out once more. While still stroking Barry’s chest, occasionally lightly pinching or scratching at his nipples, he enclosed his whole hand around his cock, and began to gently pump it.

Barry’s sounds were more intense, now, whining as he stroked along Len’s arm and thighs, his hips beginning to shift in search of more friction. Len rubbed along the head to gather some precome, then tightened his grip just enough and sped up.

“Is this what you needed, my sweet boy?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Barry whined.

“Does Daddy’s little boy feel good?” Len asked, lightly sucking in some loose skin near his shoulder in-between his teeth.

“Yes, Daddy!” Barry asked, his voice going higher and Len suspected he was close.

He withdrew both his arms, leaving them at his sides. Barry let out a sound like a sob at the sudden lack of stimulation and turned to look at him, shocked.

“Boxers off, sweetheart.” Len told him, a twisted smile on his face. “I wanna see it when you come.”

Barry didn’t even hesitate shucking them off and throwing them aside before coming back to settle between Len’s legs.

But Len wasn’t done.

“Look at your pretty cock.” Len said, holding it gently between just his thumb and two fingers, looking down Barry’s front at it, red and dripping. “Is it happy to have a Daddy take care of it?” Len teased,  _ slowly _ drawing back the foreskin and then just holding it there. Barry gave a frustrated whine.

“Puppy, I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry whimpered.

Len grinned, using his teeth on Barry’s neck as he used his other hand to play with his chest.

“Hmm, you think so? Let’s see how it reacts when I play with it some more.”

Len resumed the slow pumping he’d started out with.

“Oh, look at that.” Len teased. “It’s so happy it’s making a mess.” he gathered some more precome and resumed pumping, but didn’t pick up pace.

“Daddy, please!” Barry whimpered.

“What, puppy? What does my good boy want?”

“Daddy please, let me come!” Barry whined.

Len let out a pleased growl.

“Okay, puppy. If that’s what you want, Daddy will let you come. After all, Daddy likes it when his little boy feels good.”

He picked up the pace, using a firmer grip, and Barry responded beautifully, hands gripping Len’s thighs. It wasn’t fast enough, not yet, but it took the edge off.

Without warning, Len rolled them onto their sides, but kept stroking Barry’s cock. With his other hand, however, he brought two fingers to Barry’s mouth and stroked his lips. Without hesitation, Barry opened his mouth and began sucking on his fingers, moaning.

Len waited until his fingers felt nice and wet, then pulled them from Barry’s mouth and moved lower. Without warning, he stuck them between Barry’s buttocks and gave the briefest of caresses before breaching his hole.

Barry gasped loudly but didn’t say anything.

“Colour, Barry?”

“Green, Daddy. Please, don’t stop!” 

Len beamed. His ‘distraction’ tactic had worked.

“My good little boy.” Len praised.

Barry’s passage was drier than an Omega’s should be, but there was some dampness, and he had still loosened up from arousal as he should. Len’s fingers were aided by Barry’s spit, but he still needed more.

Withdrawing his fingers, he reached behind him where he’d left the bottle of lube and handed it to Barry, then held out his hand expectantly.

Barry snapped open the cap and let out a small bit of the white lubricant onto Len’s fingers, about the amount one would use of toothpaste for brushing. He closed the cap, but a thin string followed a long way as he put the bottle aside.

Len swirled the lubricant between his fingers a bit to warm it. It was more viscous than actual come, but not by much. He also felt this would last longer than KY, which sometimes needed topping up.

“Sit up a bit, puppy.” Len instructed, maneuvering awkwardly to get Barry to lean against him because his right arm was getting tired from the other position, but now he could continue pumping Barry without straining himself. Barry reached down with one hand to pull at one buttock, wanting to give Len easier access.

Len reached down with his lubed fingers, and aimed for Barry’s hole again. Oh, how much better it felt to feel the wet glide of the artificial slick coating Barry’s passage. Barry moaned and Len could feel his passage twitching around his fingers.

“You’re so hot inside, puppy.” Len praised him. “You feel so good.”

He pumped him faster, fingers seeking, hoping Barry could still feel--

Barry jolted, and Len knew he had found his prostate.

“Colour, Barry?”

“Green! Don’t you fucking stop, Len!” Barry cried, desperately working his hips.

Len chuckled and he continued to stroke that spot while pumping Barry’s cock harder.

Len felt Barry’s passage clench just before Barry cried out with a long, drawn-out moan and Len felt his come coating his hand.

Len listened for the change in Barry’s voice when he knew he would be too sensitive, needing to cool down, and withdrew his hand and fingers, wiping both on the blanket before encircling Barry in a close hug, kissing him sweetly on his trembling lips as he waited for him to come down from his high.

When Barry’s breathing became less heavy, he opened his eyes and turned to face Len.

“I want you.” Barry told him.

Len swallowed.

“You’re sure?”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” Barry told him, holding his face in his hands. “I know you’ll feel good inside me, Daddy, please.” Barry kissed him. “Please give me your cock, Daddy.”

Len gently laid him down to the pillows and reached for the box of condoms he’d brought that was waiting on the nightstand, just in case. He hadn’t been sure they would end up using them, tonight, but he hadn’t wanted to take any chances.

Barry took the box from him and sat up.

“Show me, Daddy?” Barry said, a quivering edge to his voice as he stroked Len’s waist.

Len stood on the floor and shucked his boxers off quickly, keeping his eyes on Barry.

There was a flicker of fear in his eyes as he trailed his gaze down Len’s body and he swallowed.

“Colour, Barry?”

“Green.” Barry said, forcing his voice to stay level.

Len got back on the bed, kneeling, and pulled Barry up to kneel in front of him so they’d be level, then ran his hands down to caress Barry’s sides.

“Hold onto me, puppy. We’re gonna take our time. I wanna make sure you’re ready for me.”

Barry reached his arms behind Len and up to his shoulders, resting his head on Len’s shoulder.

Len had picked up the lube again, applying another small measure to his fingers, then tossing the bottle aside. He kissed Barry's neck and used his clean hand to stroke slowly down his back before cupping his buttocks.

“Ready for me, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry breathed before licking the shell of Len’s ear.

Len gently pulled at one buttock to part them, and then used the hand with the lube to aim right for his hole, gently massaging him open with two fingers, making sure he had plenty of slick.

Once breached, Barry held tighter onto Len, whimpering.

“Colour?” Len checked.

“Green, Daddy.” Barry whimpered. “Feels good.”

Len started kissing and sucking at the spot behind Barry’s ear while continuing to get Barry used to the feeling of being penetrated by someone else, even if it was just fingers, for now. He could’ve been mistaken, but Barry seemed wetter for having orgasmed.

When Barry began shifting his hips, moving on Len’s fingers, Len felt he was probably as ready as he would ever be. Len sat back on his ankles, not once withdrawing his fingers.

“Barry, put your legs around me puppy-boy.”

Len used his free hand to guide Barry to be nearly sitting in his his lap, his legs splayed on either side of Len’s.

“Lift up, puppy.” Len urged him. “Show me how strong those runner’s legs are, come on.”

Barry lifted up, pushing so that he was braced on his feet, knees bent, leaning against Len, arms on Len’s shoulders for support, Len’s fingers still inside him. Until they weren’t, and Barry actually whimpered at the loss.

“Now, just give me a minute, puppy.” Len soothed. “Daddy’s getting ready for you.”

Barry’s response was to suck at some loose skin at the juncture of Len’s neck and shoulder, sometimes grazing with his teeth.

Len leaned his head over to see what he was doing and grabbed the box of condoms, having to work awkwardly with Barry where he was, but managed to pull out a condom, then discarded the box over the side of the bed; he then carefully tore the packet open, pinched the tip, and managed to feel his way to roll the rubber down his cock.

“Okay, puppy.” Len used one hand to line his cock up, the other to part Barry’s buttocks. “Sit on my cock. Take your time.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry said, his voice full of anticipation.

With Len guiding him, Barry slowly lowered himself down. He hesitated when the tip of Len’s cock came into contact with his hole, but then took a deep breath and continued with a slow, steady pace, the breath escaping him in a hiss as he felt the stretch of a real, warm cock breaching him for the first time since that night.

Len similarly found his breath being knocked out of him as he felt Barry’s hot, slick hole enclosing around him.

Barry was holding tightly to Len, breathing harshly through his nose.

“Colour, Barry?”

Barry took a deep breath before answering.

“Green. I just need a minute.”

Len kissed his temple.

“Take your time.” he told him while he stroked his back, though he was trying  _ really _ hard not to move, wanting Barry to make the first move; he didn’t have long to wait.

Barry rocked his hips up, leaning forward on his knees, pressing into Len, and then moved back, mewling as he felt himself being filled again.

“Daddy…” Barry whined, kissing Len as he picked up speed. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.”

Len growled as he moved with him, their bodies moving together, clutching at each other. Len held him close and started sucking and biting at Barry’s neck. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it satisfied his hindbrain’s demand that he claim his mate; Barry would have a pretty necklace of bruises to show off in the morning.

Len felt himself getting close, and it was with great effort that he slowed himself and Barry, forcing Barry to pull back enough so he could look at him.

“Barry,” he gasped through panting breath. “I have to hold my knot. You’re gonna have to lie down.”

Barry nodded and held onto his shoulders while Len guided his sweet boy down to the pillows, not once pulling out. A condom’s effectiveness was greatly reduced if an Alpha’s knot tied inside their partner’s passage, so the next few minutes were critical.

Len pulled out just enough to hold around his cock where his knot would form, then looked directly into Barry’s eyes as he resumed thrusting. Barry’s moans got louder and Len tried to adjust the angle of his thrusts, using his free hand to adjust where Barry’s leg rested around his waist, wanting to make Barry come again, then settled his weight on that arm as he went in with full gusto.

“Len!” Barry cried, and Len knew he had found his prostate. “Daddy! Oh, fuck!”

“Come with me, Barry.” Len purred. “Come on, puppy-boy.”

Barry cried out, toes curling, nails digging into Len’s shoulders, hole clenching around him, and then Len growled as he felt his knot fill out, coming into the condom, his hand making the barrier necessary to keep from tying with Barry.

They laid still for a moment, panting, holding each other, until Len felt like he had enough coordination to sit at the edge of the bed and discard the condom into the trash.

“I’ll be right back, Barry, just gonna get a cloth.” Len kissed him. “I’m coming right back.” 

Barry nodded, and Len made a quick dash to the bathroom, cleaning himself with one cloth, then grabbing a fresh one and wetting it with  _ very _ warm water to take back to Barry.

When Len got back to him, Barry was shivering, but he smiled a little when Len sat beside him and relaxed some as he began cleaning him.

“How are you feeling?” Len asked gently.

“Better. I started feeling cold after you walked away, but I feel better, now.”

Len discarded the cloth, then slid in next to Barry, pulling the blanket over them, before pulling Barry in close as the Omega scented him.

“Sorry I’m a living trope.” Barry mumbled.

“Which trope?” Len asked as he pet his hair.

“The clingy Omega who needs cuddles after sex.”

Len took him off-guard by taking his face in his palms and kissing him deeply and passionately.

“Maybe I like post-coital cuddles, too.” Len told him, smirking.

Barry hummed happily and kissed him back as they clung to each other before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit more porn, but also discussion of important issues. Nosy neighbours are the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant for this and the one in my main fic to be up yesterday, but just couldn't seem to reach that page count, until I passed out in the wee hours of the morning. Enjoy!

When Barry woke the next morning, he momentarily forgot that something was different. He and Len had had enough sleepovers by now that waking up wrapped in his arms was no longer unusual.

What was unusual was that Barry was feeling Len’s completely bare body spooned to his.

And then Barry remembered, and smiled. He took Len’s arm that was draped across his middle and drew it further up his chest, lacing their fingers and kissing Len’s palm before settling down to sleep some more.

At least, that was the plan. A plan interrupted by Len kissing the back of his neck and a murmured “good morning.”

“ ’morning.” Barry replied, before turning over to properly greet Len with a chaste kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Len checked, stroking Barry’s face.

A lazy grin spread on Barry’s face.

“Happy.” Barry said. “I almost feel like we’re mated already. Like I’m already yours.”

“You  _ are _ mine, Barry Allen.” Len kissed him. “And I’m yours.”

Barry smiled wider and kissed Len back, and the two quietly made out for a while, until Barry's bladder became too insistent.

As he stood washing his hands in front of the mirror afterward, Barry took notice of the bites decorating his neck and shoulders.

Initially, he felt a hot flash of arousal, as he imagined them the precursor to his eventual mating mark which Len would bestow on him. 

Then he felt grateful he wasn’t working that day, as it was too hot for turtlenecks, and the last thing he wanted was comments from his co-workers.

Finally, a low panic, as he remembered that he was going to be talking with Joe and his dad about his mom’s money, which they’d be needing to help when the time came for his little family to move to Gotham.

_ Joe is gonna shit a ton of bricks. _

“Barry?” Len knocked at the door. “Snake needs draining.”

Barry swallowed and shut off the water before going to open the door.

Len stood aside to let him pass, but then stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“Barry? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Barry assured him with a small smile. “But I’d suggest laying low until I can explain to Joe that these,” he pointed to his neck. “Were not unwanted.”

Len grinned and then leaned in to kiss one of the marks which was right over Barry’s scent gland, then sucked in some of the loose skin between his teeth, lightly teasing, finally laving the area with his tongue.

“Daddy’s gotta make sure people know to keep their hands off my sweet puppy-boy.”

Barry nearly keened and leaned into Len, scenting, making the Alpha chuckle.

“Gotta go, puppy.” Len patted the back of Barry’s head. “I wasn’t kidding about draining the snake.” he kissed him, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Barry stood there for a moment, a dopey smile on his face, before going to go start on some coffee.

***

As expected, when Joe arrived to pick up Barry, his eyes lingered on the marks on his neck. Barry thought he could actually see the rage rising in his face, and was thankful that Len had already left to go pick up Bart.

“Joe, I’m twenty-four.” Barry told him sternly.

Joe let out a harsh sigh through his nose.

“Yeah, okay. Get in the car.”

Henry Allen was a cautious man. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to keep out of prison following his mate’s murder, Henry completely liquidated his non-cash assets and transferred the full sum along with his entirety of savings and chequing accounts to a fund which Nora had inherited from her family.

Normally, he wouldn’t be able to touch this fund in any way, but his lawyer had managed to find the cracks which allowed for a deposit.

Unfortunately, Nora hadn’t gotten around to updating her will before being taken from the world, and the original wording her family had used meant that it would only transfer to Alpha or male Beta descendants, as it read “Siring offspring and their descendants.”

Nora’s closest relatives were gone by the time she’d died, so there had been no one to inquire after the money, thankfully. But now it was going to be some fancy legal work to make sure Barry could get his inheritance.

For the occasion, especially given that Joe, a cop, was going to be present, Barry, his father, and their lawyer were given a small room in which to go over the papers.

“I’ll keep going over it.” Jean Loring, one of the most sought-after lawyers in the tri-state area said an hour into the meeting. “But the only thing that might work is if your grandson presents as Alpha or male Beta.”

“Not good enough.” Henry said firmly, but without aggression. “This is Nora’s only son, there has to be a way to let him have that money.”

“If you hadn’t been arrested,” Jean sighed. “We might’ve been able to convince someone that, as her Alpha mate, you have full rights to the account and could change it to give it to Barry. Given the nature of the charges, there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell anyone would give you that kind of leverage, now.”

“But the bank can’t use it.” Barry interjected. “So are they just gonna let it sit there?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Jean said. “And actually, banks do use money in savings accounts. They add a little interest to incite you to let the money sit. Then they loan the money to other people, with an interest rate higher than what they give you, the ensure they still have money to give you when you do take it. It’s how the business works.”

Barry groaned as he let his face fall into his palm.

“Is there a way to allow an allowance from the account?” Joe tried. “Just a small amount a month?”

“At this point, it’s either I find a sympathetic bank manager,” Jean said, gathering her papers. “Or we take the bank to court. I could argue that Barry still follows under the definition, because as a male Omega he has the ability to sire as well as carry, but the fight might cost more than what the account is worth.”

Barry groaned again.

“I hate money. I hate the fact that I need money. Money sucks.”

Henry smiled sympathetically.

“I’m going to keep trying.” Jean promised. “Although, Mr. Allen,” she turned to Barry. “If you don’t mind holding out until after you’re legally wed, we might gain some leverage towards convincing the bank that it’s in their best interests to allow the mate of hockey captain Leonard Snart access to his rightful inheritance. After all, who knows what kind of bad press the bank might face with that kind of exposure?”

Barry bit his lip.

“I’ll ask, but I don't want it to seem like our marriage is based on money.”

“Give it some time, Barry.” Henry assured him. “I know you two love each other a lot. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Barry smiled, but it felt painful. He hated the no-touch rules regarding visiting inmates. He wanted to hug his father, to scent him. Seeing him like this, in the same room, was worse, somehow, than seeing him through the glass divider.

Joe wasn’t stupid. He got up to knock for Jean to be let out, but then had some quick, hurried words with the guard, who pressed something into his hand before he walked back to Barry and Henry.

Joe sighed, then reached down and undid the cuffs holding Henry’s wrists.

“Five minutes.”

Barry felt his eyes fill with tears, then stood from his chair quickly, not caring about the screech it made as he went to sit in his father’s lap like he was a pup again, crying softly into his father’s shoulder.

“I love you, Barry.” his father whispered, holding him tight.

“I love you, too, dad.” Barry said softly.

“You are happy with him, right?” Henry whispered.

“I am. I just know I’m not gonna be able to visit as often after we move.”

“It’s okay, Barry.” Henry kissed his son’s hair. “You’re about to start a new chapter of your life. I’m happy for you. This is how life should be. Changes happen, and when they’re good changes, they should be embraced.”

Barry sighed, scenting his father. He was happy, because he had been feeling somehow like his life was going nowhere, and that he was dragging Bart into it. After a few months with Len, he’d started to have hope that maybe things could get better. And when he’d proposed, well, suddenly it seemed a lot easier to picture an actual future for himself and Bart.

The only thing he didn’t like about it was not being able to visit his father every week. When he had been a pup, Joe didn’t approve of Barry visiting Henry, and Henry hadn’t wanted Barry to see him locked up. But when Barry’s shrink at the time said that keeping them separate was only going to make Barry more determined, Joe had finally relented and spoken to Henry, arranging to bring Barry around once a month.

Joe was still not convinced of Henry’s innocence, but he could tell the man loved his son, so he learned to live with the fact that Barry still loved him.

***

“Ugh.” Barry grimaced after he was done his coffee. “Why does coffee taste so good but then make your breath taste so bad?”

It was another Saturday, a couple of months later. Len was sleeping over almost all the time, now, so it was just a matter of occasionally arranging for Bart to stay with other people on the weekends.

“Makes you wonder why so many couples meet for coffee.” Len said. “There is one thing that can be done with bad breath, though.”

“What’s that?” Barry asked.

“Oral.” Len smirked.

Barry blushed and swallowed.

“Now?”

Len shrugged.

“Or next time.”

“Now.”

“Now?” Len checked.

“Now.” Barry said, and he had almost a feverish look in his eyes at the prospect.

Len grinned.

“Bedroom.”

They both scrambled to the bedroom and fell onto the bed in a heap.

Barry found it less scary to face Len’s cock head-on now that he had been more intimately acquainted with it. He’d done blow-jobs before, back in high school. It was the ultimate way to get dirty with someone without having to worry about coming home pregnant, though he realised he was lucky neither he nor any of his partners had passed along anything.

Man, the things he and Iris got away with when they were teenagers. Joe would blow a fuse if he knew. All those so-called ‘study’ sessions he and Cisco had, sometimes with Hartley joining the mix. 

Barry hoped he remembered how to do everything. He used to love the feel of a cock in his mouth: the weight of it, the salty taste of come. Both Cisco and Hartley frequently expressed both delight and jealousy at his control over his gag reflex. He really wanted to demonstrate that for Len, now.

“I wanna taste you, Daddy.” Barry grinned.

“You sure, puppy?” Len scratched his head like one would a pet’s.

“I’m sure, Daddy.” Barry tried to think of the best way to word it. “Me and some other puppies used to play, a long time ago. I really loved using my mouth. I wanna do that for you, Daddy.” Barry kissed his cheek. “You’re the only one I want inside me, now, whether it’s my mouth or my hole. But I wanna take what I learned and use it to make my Daddy feel good, now.”

Len clutched Barry to him.

“I definitely don’t want other people playing with you now. But the thought of you doing things with other puppies before, back before you had Daddy to play with?” he purred as he kissed Barry’s hair. “Not gonna lie, that turns my crank.”

Barry grinned. He remembered having a bit of an exhibtionist side, back before everything. He knew Iris and Eddie took part in things like Kink Night at one of the local clubs, and he envied them being able to do those things. Maybe, just maybe, so long as Len was always there for him, he could recapture that. But that was a thought for another day. For now, he was horny, and he wanted to suck on his Alpha’s cock.

“You sure about this, Barry?” Len checked again at Barry’s hesitance, not knowing the things Barry was thinking.

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry purred, scenting, making Len grin.

“Okay. I’m gonna sit up here,” he got against the wall closest to the edge of the bed, leaving one leg to go over the side, then grabbed the pillows. “And you can be next to me while you do it, so you can have the pillows for support, and I can play with your pretty little hole.”

Barry grinned and got into position on his side. He was in Len’s lap, but the pillows gave him a boost and cushioned him so he wouldn’t get sore from being on Len’s thigh for too long.

“You take good care of me, Daddy.” Barry cooed.

Len grinned and guided Barry to shift slightly so he’d have better access, then started kneading at Barry’s buttocks while the Omega sniffed and nuzzled his groin.

Barry was excited besides just his arousal. It was like he had finally gotten past his fear. He had found someone to spend the rest of his life with, someone who was attentive to his needs, and who fully encouraged playfulness in the bedroom. This was what Barry needed. After sex had been turned into something scary, he needed it be something non-threatening, needed it to be fun. Now that he had finally managed to fully give himself to Len without the world ending, he felt free.

Barry tongued playfully with the tip of Len’s cock before taking the tip into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered shut. He was bigger than Cisco or Hartley had been, but, there was the factor of them having only been teens at the time, and the fact that Len was an Alpha; Alphas were, generally speaking, more endowed than Omegas or Betas. Barry let out a soft whine as the first bit of precum oozed into his mouth, and he licked it up, relishing that salty taste that could not be matched.

Len moaned softly, spurring Barry on.

“You like my cock, puppy?” Len crooned, using one hand to stroke his hair while continuing to use the other to play with Barry’s bum.

Barry smiled around Len’s member and pulled off for a moment while continuing to pump him with his hand.

“Tastes good, Daddy.” he grinned before descending on it again, making Len moan.

Len was already making after-care plans in his head. He was happy Barry was more confident in intimacy, but knew he could be scared back to his previous state on the turn of a dime. And if he did, Len was ready to pick up the pieces. He would not let Barry fall into the abyss.

“My sweet puppy-boy.” Len purred. “Feel good, puppy?”

Barry made an affirmative sound in his throat, and the vibrations added to Len’s pleasure.

Len brought his hand, the one that had been playing with Barry’s bum, to his mouth and spit, then brought it back to Barry’s bum and stuck two fingers inside, making Barry keen.

“Good boy, Barry. Such a good boy. You like sucking Daddy’s cock? You like having me in your mouth?”

Len’s words made Barry feel awash with pleasure and delightfully wanton. Only for his Daddy. He shifted, his ass right in the air, still in Len’s reach, but easier for him to take Len more fully into mouth. He paused to take some air, then descended and carefully started easing Len’s cock into his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Barry!” Len gasped.

Barry pulled back to breathe through his nose, then descended again, taking more of Len into his throat.

“Barry, puppy, gonna come if you keep that up.”

Barry made a sound like chuckling and started bobbing faster, until he was able to take Len to the root, and did this a handful of time before he had to pull off to take some proper breaths, but pumped with his hand in the meantime.

When he did this, Len took him by the hair and made him look up.

“You hungry, puppy? Want some of Daddy’s protein?”

Barry’s eyes got wide.

“Yes, Daddy!” he tried to descend again, but Len held him in place, then moved to be standing on the floor. He leaned in and kissed Barry, first, then guided Barry’s head down to his groin.

“Go on, puppy. Show me how hungry you are.”

Barry grinned at him before descending again, but this time Len started thrusting with him. There was a gradual building of speed, with Barry moaning more excitedly the longer it went on.

Len pulled out completely, using one hand to hold Barry’s head and the other to furiously jack himself. 

“Open up, puppy.” he panted. “Don’t swallow right away.”

Barry opened his mouth wide and waited.

When at last Len came with a drawn-out growl, Barry almost missed the first spurt, but just managed to catch it, then put his mouth around the tip to draw out the rest of it.

Barry got surprised by how his mouth filled up. He hadn’t known Alphas came more than Omegas or Betas.

Len chuckled at Barry’s shocked look.

“Daddy’s got more protein than your friends, huh, puppy?”

Barry blinked a few times, nodding awkwardly.

Len guided Barry to sit up, then climbed to kneel on the bed, and held Barry to him, gently leaning his head back.

“Open your mouth, let Daddy see.” he whispered huskily.

Barry constricted his throat and carefully opened his mouth.

“Look at that.” Len smiled, stroking his lips. “Move your tongue, play with it.”

Barry complied as best he could, and felt please when Len smiled again.

“Okay, swallow, puppy.”

Barry closed his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose before swallowing the thick liquid in two gulps.

Len kissed him again, holding his face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

“My good boy.” he whispered when he pulled away. “Good boys should be rewarded, right, puppy?” he slid a hand down and took hold of Barry’s leaking cock.

“Yes, please, Daddy.” Barry whined.

Len kissed him again and laid him down, propping him on the pillows.

Len started by making some marks around Barry’s throat, always eager to claim his precious boy. Then he moved down, stopping when he got to Barry’s chest, licking and sucking at one nipple, then the other.

“Do you make good milk, puppy?” Len teased. “Bet ya taste real good. All of you tastes so good.”

Barry actually giggled as Len grinned with one nipple held lightly in his teeth.

Len continued his path, sometimes trailing his tongue on the branches of Barry’s scars, stopping to blow a raspberry on his stomach, earning some more giggles.

At last, he arrived at Barry’s cock and took it into his mouth without hesitation, making a slurping noise as he did so, then pulled off and smacked his lips with a goofy grin on his face.

“Puppy-cock. Yummy.”

Barry giggled again, then moaned as Len unexpectedly started bobbing his head up and down his cock.

“Daddy…” Barry moaned, nails scraping on his Alpha’s scalp, the hair not long enough to hold onto.

Len looked up at him and winked before pulling off.

“My puppy tastes so sweet.” Len grinned as he caressed his hips and sides, then reached under him, bracing his hips as he lifted him up, pushing his legs back.

Barry gasped, his head falling back as Len’s warm tongue began licking at his entrance.

“Oh, Len…” Barry moaned, his hands falling to his sides, grasping at the sheets.

Len licked and nibbled and began thrusting his tongue in and out of his precious boy.

Barry felt like he was going crazy. The stimulation was only just below what he needed, wanting desperately to come.

“Please, Daddy, please…” he whimpered, tears welling up behind his tightly-shut eyelids.

Len stopped using his mouth, but kept kneading at the sensitive flesh with one hand.

“Use your words, puppy.” Len asked. “Please what?”

“Let me come, Daddy, please.” Barry sobbed.

Len spit in his hand again, and stuck two fingers inside, aiming straight for Barry’s prostate, simultaneously leaning forward to kiss Barry’s face, licking up the tears. He positioned himself to be able to hold Barry to him with his free hand, but left just enough space between them, then kissed Barry again.

“Touch yourself, puppy.” Len growled as he curled his fingers to press on Barry’s prostate. “Come for Daddy.”

Barry took hold of his straining prick and began to masturbate furiously, coming in record time, crying out as he felt himself shatter and be made whole all at once.

Len didn’t remove his fingers until Barry seemed to be getting over-sensitive, then wiped his fingers on the sheets and held Barry close to him, stroking his back and kissing his hair.

“Good boy, Barry.” he whispered. “Beautiful boy. My sweet Barry. Love you so much.”

Barry had silent tears running down his cheeks, his heart feeling as though it would burst.

“Love you, Len.” Barry whispered back.

***

“Mommy! Daddy!” Bart raced for the door before Barry and Len had a chance to step through Iris’ door.

“There’s my little guy!” Barry dropped to his knees to catch Bart in a hug. Len helped keep him steady so he could stand without letting go.

Len bent forward and kissed the top of Bart’s head.

“Were you good for auntie Iris?”

“Uh-huh!” Bart assured them. “Grandpa Joe, too!”

Len and Barry looked up and saw Joe walking towards them with Iris.

“Hey, Barr, Len.” Iris said with a smile, but Barry could tell something was bothering her.

“Hey, Iris.” Barry said slowly in return, letting her know he could tell. “Joe.”

“Snart, would you mind taking Bart to get his bag?” Joe said. “There’s something I need to discuss with Barry and Iris.”

Len locked eyes with Barry, who nodded and handed him Bart.

“It’s the second bedroom down the hall.” Iris said and Len went.

“Come on, Barr.” Iris said, leading her and Joe back to the living room.

“What’s happened?” Barry asked as he sat down.

“It’s Francine.” Joe said flatly.

“Your mother?” Barry turned to Iris. “I thought she--”

“I lied.” Joe said. “Francine had addiction problems. I tried to help her, and I thought she was getting better. Then, one day, I come home to her passed out on the couch with Iris playing with the switches on the gas stove.”

Barry shuddered with the possibility of what could have happened.

“I tried to talk her into going to rehab, but, instead, she just left.”

“And now she’s back?”

“She wants to see me.” Iris said. “I don’t know if I want to, knowing what happened.”

Barry nodded.

“I know addictions can mess a person up, but…” she sighed. “She left. Dad tried to help her, wouldn’t give up on her, and she just left.”

“Maybe just meet her for coffee?” Barry said. “Let her know how angry you are?”

“So she can apologise?” Iris asked incredulously.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to accept her apology.” Barry explained. “If you don’t meet with her, later you might regret it. At least this way, you’ll have closure.”

Iris chewed her lip, considering, then sighed.

“She doesn’t know about you, Barry. Could you and Len be there, maybe just chillin’ in the corner or something?”

“We’ll make a family day of it.” Barry promised. “Bart loves Jitters’ peanut butter cookies. How much are you comfortable with me telling Len?”

Iris looked to Joe, who shook his head.

“You decide, sweetie.”

Iris smiled, then turned back to Barry.

“Tell him everything. I know there are still legalities to work out, but, he’s family.”

Barry smiled.

“Thanks.”

***

“So she wants us to sit in the corner and, what, exactly?” Len asked.

They had returned to Barry’s apartment to drop off Bart’s overnight bag, and then intended to go to Big Belly Burger.

“Just be there.” Barry explained. “Maybe even rescue her if things go especially bad.”

“Francine shouldn’t recognise you, you said?”

Barry shook his head.

“We were very small when she left. I barely remember her. Unless Iris actually introduces us, it’s improbable that Francine will look at me from across the room and think ‘isn’t that Nora’s pup?’”

Len nodded in return.

Just as they made their way to the staircase to go back down, one of Barry’s neighbours whom he might have seen a handful of times in the years he’d lived there poked her head out of her apartment door. 

“Just as I thought!”

Barry and Len turned. She looked to be maybe in her late fifties, and wore one of the ugliest floral-print dresses Barry had ever seen.

“Excuse me?” Barry asked, confused.

“You’re queer!”

Barry was confused. Yes, he had played around with Beta and Omega friends as a teen, but there was no way this woman could know that. And it was usually only considered to be on the LGBT spectrum if he would be with another Omega, and even non-Betas shacking up with a Beta was a considered odd, though some turned a blind eye if it was a male Beta with a female Omega.

“He’s an Alpha.” Barry said simply, trying to figure out what was going on.

“A  _ male _ Alpha!” the lady practically screeched. “Adam and Eve were not only Alpha and Omega, but male and female. You’re supposed to be with a  _ female _ Alpha.”

Barry just had the time to consider how strange this was when he remembered that some of the more conservative faiths made distinctions not only with presentations, but with genders. Len seemed to have made the same conclusion, because he asked:

“Are you a JW or something?”

“Yes! Nothing wrong with that!”

Barry facepalmed.

“What’s a JW?” asked Bart, who had been silently observing until now, no doubt confused by the woman’s behavior.

“I’ll explain later.” Barry said. “Look, lady, you live how you like, I’ll live how I like. And I like my fiancée as he is, so kindly leave us alone, and we’ll make sure not to bother you.”

“Then take your sinful noises elsewhere!” she shouted before returning to her apartment, slamming her door.

“Oh.” Barry realised. “She doesn’t like it when we’re busy.”

“Busy doing what?” Bart asked.

Len picked him up.

“Busy doing the things mommies and daddies do when their pups are spending the night at their aunties.”

***

When they arrived at Big Belly Burger, Barry asked for Len to wait a minute before they went inside. Instead, they got into the back seat on either side of Bart, and Barry put an arm around his shoulders.

“Bart, this is very important for you to understand, okay?” Barry sighed and looked to Len, then back to Bart.

“That lady was saying some hurtful things, which I know you didn’t understand, so I’m going to explain it a little bit.” he swallowed before continuing. “Some people think that Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, are only supposed to love a certain way. Alphas with Omegas, and boy Betas with girl Betas. Some go even further and think that if the Alpha is a girl, then she can only love a boy Omega, and if it’s a boy Alpha, then he can only love a girl Omega.

“But no one can control who they love. Len and I love each other. Now, for some people, that’s okay, because he’s an Alpha and I’m an Omega. But some Omegas would rather be with other Omegas, and some Alphas would rather be with other Alphas. Some Beta girls like other Beta girls, some Beta boys like other Beta boys. And then there are some who don’t care what their presentation or gender is. They just meet the right kind of person, and fall in love. And if you can find someone you love who loves you back, it helps make you happy. Which means it’s not a bad thing. Because if something makes you happy and doesn’t hurt anybody, it’s not bad.”

Bart considered this for a moment.

“If it’s not bad, why was that lady angry?”

“Because she’s been made to believe,” Len explained. “Probably by her parents and their parents and so on, that it’s bad. Some people think that just because they find it bad that it’s their job to tell everyone else that they shouldn’t do it, either. And for a long time, there were people who made the laws who made that part of the laws. It’s not against the law to love who you want, anymore, but there are still people who think that it should be.”

“That’s dumb.” Bart frowned, and Len chuckled while Barry smiled proudly.

“Yes, very dumb.” Barry kissed his hair. “Now, let’s go eat and forget about dumb people for a while.”

“Can I play in the ball pit?”

“Just stay where we can see you.” Len warned.

“I will.” Bart promised.

With that, the happy family went inside the fast food joint.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The West family reunites, and somebody is looming on the horizon. Warning for memories of childhood trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that if you're interested in the whole series, to subscribe to the series itself, because if you're only subscribed to one story, you might miss out when I update the others.

Barry and Len were still in line with Bart while Iris was already sitting at a table facing the door.

Shortly after the boys settled in a corner booth, a dark-skinned woman entered the café, scanned the room, and paused when her eyes fell upon Iris. Barry was so busy watching the woman approach his foster-sister, he didn’t see what Len saw, which was that exactly five minutes after Francine entered Jitters, a dark-skinned teen also came in, lingered his gaze on Francine, and then went to stand in line.

Barry noticed Len’s steely gaze had gone into calculation mode.

“Len? What’s wrong?”

“Not sure yet.”

Len looked the teen over, occasionally looking towards Iris and Francine, then glancing back at the teen. He leaned in to whisper to Barry.

“Barry, how many years ago did Joe say Francine left?”

“Um…” Barry had to think for a second. “Iris was about five or so, maybe… eighteen years?”

“What are the odds she was pregnant when she left?”

Barry frowned.

“The teen that just left the line, he’s sitting near the door.” Len explained.

Barry glanced over, and saw what Len had seen immediately. It was like a more angled, stockier Iris, but with Joe’s height.

“This is gonna kill Joe.” Barry said. “If that is his son, knowing that he didn’t get to be in his life…” Barry looked away. “I have to warn Iris.” 

Barry took out his phone and sent her a text telling her about the teen in the corner and that he might be Joe’s. They had agreed not to text her unless it was an emergency, so hopefully she would check.

“Does mommy and auntie Iris have a brother?” Bart asked.

“Maybe.” Len said, using a napkin to wipe some icing sugar from Bart’s face. “We’re not sure, yet. But we’ll tell you as soon as we know.”

Bart nodded, then went to take another bite of his lemon bar, but dropped it to the floor. His face crumpled, about to cry, but Len quickly scooped him into his lap and gently shushed him while rubbing his back.

“It’s okay, we’ll get you another one.” Barry promised. He took a five from his wallet and went back to the counter. Len slipped another fiver into Barry’s wallet when he was sure Barry wouldn’t see.

“Shh.” Len whispered to Bart. “Don’t tell mommy.”

Bart nodded and kissed Len’s cheek, then leaned in to scent.

Barry paused on his way back to the table, seeing Len and Bart cuddled up, and really wanted to take a picture, but his phone wasn’t that advanced.

Barry sat down again and gave Len a warm smile, who smiled back.

“Hey pup, sugar delivery.” Len whispered.

Bart turned excitedly and reached out for the lemon bar, eagerly taking a bite, unmindful of the crumbs that fell into his lap and Len’s.

Barry’s phone went off with a text alert, and he checked it.

_ Don’t tell dad. _

Barry swallowed.

“Problem?” Len asked.

“Iris doesn’t want me to tell Joe.”

“Probably best.” Len glanced at Iris, then the teen. “Until we know the details.”

Barry glanced up at Iris, and saw her grabbing her purse and leaving. She looked upset.

***

“She won’t talk to me, but won’t say anything to Joe, either.” Barry was on the phone with Eddie.

_ “She’s been on edge.” _ Eddie said.  _ “I don’t know what to do.” _

Barry sighed, then…

“Eddie, I just got an idea; I’ll call you back.”

***

“What do you need to know?” Cisco asked, fingers poised above his keyboard.

“I need to know where she’s been for the past eighteen years.” Barry said. “If she has a son, and any info on the both of them you can find.”

Cisco shrugged and started typing.

Barry laid on the couch Cisco had in his computer room, tossing a ball in the air and catching it.

“So, you seem happier.” Cisco pointed out.

Barry smiled.

“I am.”

“Hartley felt like crap, y’know. After it happened.”

Barry caught the ball and held it.

“It wasn’t his fault.”

“He should’ve been more selective about who he let in the house. Tony wasn’t invited, per se, but there were a lot of people who were friends of friends of friends who just showed up.”

“Cisco,” Barry sat up. “What if he  _ had _ been more selective? Who’s to say Tony wouldn’t have waited for someone drunk enough to wander out of the house and get them there? I blamed myself for years, telling myself I shouldn’t have gone in the first place. Didn’t help that that was the main thing his lawyer kept saying: that I put myself in the situation in the first place just by being there. I’ve finally managed to start telling myself that it’s not my fault, it’s his. No one made Tony do bad things but Tony.”

Cisco sighed. And then Barry felt the gears in his head click.

“Is that why you two stopped hanging out?”

Cisco sighed again and turned to face Barry.

“It’s just, he was always trying to show off, make the biggest, loudest parties. If he would have just left it to actual friends--”

“No.” Barry interrupted. “This is Tony’s fault and no one else’s. You better find a way to kiss and make up with Hartley, because I was already sick of having to referee the two of you. Now that I know why you did it… come  _ on _ , Cisco.” Barry shook his head, incredulous.

Cisco turned back to his computer.

“Got stuff.” he said. “Ooh, shit.”

Barry got up and went to look over Cisco’s shoulder.

“She’s sick.” Cisco said. “She’s been to Doctor Victor Fries’ clinic in Gotham multiple times. He’s the foremost expert on terminal illnesses. And yes, she does have a son. His name’s Walter, or Wally for short. And he’s definitely the right age to be Joe’s son.”

Barry sighed.

“I don’t think Iris would have turned Francine away if she knew she was sick.”

“Why wouldn’t Francine have told her?”

“Because she didn’t want Iris to see her because of her illness. She wanted to patch things up on her terms.”

“But what about her son? Shouldn’t Joe get to meet him?” Cisco asked.

“He’ll be heartbroken that he had a son this whole time and didn’t get to know him. But he would still rather know than not know. If me and Iris don’t tell him now and he finds out, later…” he sighed heavily. “Where is she staying in town?”

“That little motel near the docks.”

“I gotta go. Thanks, Cisco.”

“Anytime, man.”

“Call Hartley.” Barry added, out the door before Cisco could answer.

***

The motel was down a slope, which meant that all the windows on one side could be seen from the top, off to the side. Barry felt like Harriet the Spy as he peered through the windows with a pair of cheap binoculars. If they had a room on the other side, he wouldn’t see them, but maybe he’d get lucky, given that the waterside rooms charged extra for the view.

Even luckier; Wally exited one of the rooms, headed for the front. Most likely to get ice or something.

Barry ran down the slope, kicking up a dust storm as he tore down the gravelly slope, but made it without falling over, using his inertia from the gravity pull to make a rapid beeline for the door he’d seen Wally come out of.

He made it to the door, panting, but feeling exhilarated. He hadn’t gone for a run in a  _ very _ long time. He should probably take that up again. Some people jogged for fun, he could run. Len could play with Bart in the park, and he’d run around it. Len did mention he would’ve liked to see him in action.

Pushing that away for the moment, Barry knocked on the door.

“You forget your key, Wall?” A distant female voice from inside, Francine.

“It’s Barry Allen, Mrs. West.”

There was silence, and Barry was sure she was probably using the peephole to look at him.

The door opened with the chain drawn.

“Barry?” she asked, looking him over, then a sad smile crossed her features. “You look like your mother. How is she?”

“She’s dead.” Barry said flatly. “But I’m not here for a social call.”

Shock and sorrow came over her features, then she nodded and undid the chain, standing aside to let him in.

“Why haven’t you told Joe about Wally?”

Francine looked uncomfortable.

“How can I? Tell him that I kept his son from him? He’d never forgive me.”

“He’d be angry, sure, but he’s already been angry. It wouldn’t last long. And this would help you patch things with Iris, too. She’s angry that you didn’t say anything, but if you come forward, now, things can heal sooner. I know you don’t have a lot of time.”

Francine looked shocked, then sat on the edge of the bed.

“How do you know?”

“I have a friend who’s really good with computers.” Barry explained. “We don’t know details, just that you’ve been to the Fries clinic in Gotham.”

Francine looked like she was holding back tears.

“MacGregor’s Syndrome. I only have a few months left.”

The door opened and Wally entered the room carrying vending machine sandwiches. He paused, frowning at Barry.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked in a dark tone, drawing the worst conclusion of a strange man in the room with his mother looking upset. Barry flinched at the scent of angry Alpha.

“Wally, this is Barry.” Francine explained calmly. “He and his family lived just a few doors down from us.”

“Hi.” Barry held out his hand, still recoiling from angry Alpha scent, but trying not to show it.

Wally didn’t shake his hand, and didn’t back down from his want to protect his mother, either. Barry backed two steps, trying not to focus too much on the fact that Wally was between him and the door.

“Wally,” Francine chided. “Your angry scent is making  _ me _ uncomfortable, I can only imagine what it’s doing to Barry.”

“Then maybe he should leave.” Wally warned.

“Not just yet. Go sit on the other bed until you’ve calmed down. I still need to talk with Barry.”

Wally obeyed his mother, eyeing Barry the whole time.

“He’s just worried about me.” Francine explained, then took Barry’s hand, guiding him to sit beside her. “I’ll go to Joe.” she promised. “But first, what happened to your mother?”

Barry took a shaky breath, and began.

“When I was eight years old, I had woken in the middle of the night to go get a glass of water…” 

_ There was a man in a yellow suit in the dining room; it looked like the suit Marty wore in Back To The Future, the one he used to scare his dad to ask his mom to the dance.  _

_ “Hey, pup.” The man said, lifting his mask to smile kindly. “I’ve got a present for your mom and dad in my car. It’s really big, though. Could you help me by opening the doors and closing them as I carry it through?” _

_ “A present?” Barry asked, confused, as he was still sleep-addled. _

_ “Yeah. I think your dad ordered it for your mom. I was supposed to deliver it before everyone was asleep, but I got lost on the way here. You can help me, though, right? This way I don’t have to wake your parents, and it can still be a surprise.” _

_ Barry mulled this over. His mommy’s birthday  _ was _ coming up, and daddy had mentioned wanting to get her something special. If it was a box the man in yellow needed help with, it must be something  _ very _ special. _

_ “Okay.” he nodded. _

_ The man smiled and walked ahead while Barry followed. The man unlocked the deadbolt and knob lock and the door opened with its usual squeak  _ (“I don’t know why I didn’t think it weird that the locks were still locked if the man had come through the door.”).

_ Then mommy came running from the kitchen, a small knife in hand. _

_ She screamed, running forward to grab Barry, pulling him back. The man in yellow sighed. _

_ “I should’ve put the mask back down. You’ve seen my face.” _

_ He lowered his mask and lunged at mommy, the two toppling to the floor. Barry was frozen in place, didn’t know what to do. Then mommy screamed again, but this time it sounded wrong, cut off with something like a gurgle. The man in yellow sat back, and held the knife, but this time it was bloody, and mommy was breathing all wrong. _

_ The man in yellow turned to Barry, still frozen, but then daddy came running and fought with the man in yellow. _

_ “Run, Barry, run!” his daddy yelled, using his Voice, and Barry ran. Ran out the door, down the street, until he couldn’t run anymore. He stopped, hid behind some bushes, and waited. When he was better, he ran back to his house. There were red and blue flashing lights, hurting Barry’s eyes, since he’d adjusted to the dark. _

_ He ran under some yellow tape and up the porch steps. Mommy wasn’t on the floor anymore. _

_ “It wasn’t me, I swear!” Daddy was yelling. “There was someone here, dressed in yellow! He attacked Nora! I came down when I heard her screaming! I felt her get hurt!” Daddy stopped, his eyes bulging, and he sounded like he was choking. He fell to the ground, shaking and jolting. _

_ “NORA!” he screamed at last, and then he was crying. Barry had never seen him cry. But then Barry was crying, too, because something in him hurt, and he knew it had to do with mommy. It was like a piece was ripped out of him, the piece of him that was mommy. _

“No one believed there had been someone else there.” Barry said, sniffling. “There was no evidence of another person, apparently. And since my dad’s prints were on the knife, that was enough to get him convicted. Joe took me in, after.”

Francine was crying, too. Wally had grown sullen, no longer angry.

“Joe must have known something was wrong--” Francine said.

“No.” Barry said flatly. “He believes the evidence. And no one wants to believe a scared eight year-old with a wild story. They think my dad schooled me into saying there was someone else.”

Francine looked shocked.

“You father and Joe were friends for  _ years _ .” Francine said, frowning. “The three of us with your mother split a limo at prom. You’re telling me he just threw all that away over a set of fingerprints?”

“Look, I know this is all news for you,” Barry said, taking her hand. “But I’ve made my peace with Joe. He respects that I’m never going to believe my father is guilty, I respect that he believes the evidence found at the scene. I became a CSI because of it, you know. I wanted to make sure the right people get put behind bars.”

Francine smiled sadly, and squeezed his hand.

“Your father must be proud.”

Barry nodded.

“He is.”

“And it looks like you’ve got some more happiness coming your way.” she pointed to his left hand, the one with the ring.

“Yeah.” Barry grinned.

Francine got a strange look on her face.

“I just realised, your were in the coffee shop last week, weren’t you?”

Barry blushed.

“Iris wanted some back-up, just in case.”

Francine laughed.

“So what took him so long to propose?” Francine asked. “That pup of yours looked at least five or six.”

Barry grew somber. He almost said his go-to line, that he refused to talk about Bart’s sire, but realised that was a bit unfair. Francine was family. He took a deep breath before explaining.

“The Alpha I’m marrying isn’t the one who sired my pup. If the sire ever comes near me or my son, I have a restraining order that will get him thrown in jail, not to mention that both Joe and Captain Singh are more than willing to make sure he gets thrown in with a cellmate who will repay exactly what he put me through, because unlike the judge who let him walk, they do believe what happened.” Barry was surprised he managed to get it all out there in one go, but preferred that he did, so that it was done and over with.

Francine looked a mix of shocked, angry, and sad.

“And your fiancée, he’s good to you?” she asked slowly.

“He’s very good.” Barry assured her. “And he’s great with Bart, too.”

Francine looked relieved.

“Alright. I’ll talk to Joe. But please don’t tell him about  _ any _ of it, okay?”

Barry nodded.

“I promise.”

***

Barry, Bart, and Len were in a booth, again, while Iris, Eddie, and Joe were in the booth just across from them. Joe didn’t know why Francine wanted him there, and Iris and Barry were both on edge for how he might react.

Len was a great anchor for Barry, holding him with Bart in his lap (Jitters’ booth benches weren’t bolted to the floor, allowing for more space if needed).

Barry began to worry that Francine had gotten scared and wouldn’t show, but then in she came, Wally at her side, and scanned the shop briefly before finding them and heading straight for them.

Joe stood and nodded at her, side-glancing Wally.

“Hi, Francine.”

“Joe.” she smiled sadly, then took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to divulge. “This is Wally. He’s your son.”

Joe stood there, frozen, and then the tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

He swallowed, then smiled.

“Wally. Hi.”

Wally looked a bit uncomfortable, but when he turned to look at his mother, she was smiling. He smiled back and walked up to Joe, offering his hand to shake. Joe took it briefly, then pulled him in for a hug.

Eddie moved to sit in the other booth with Barry, Len, and Bart, while Wally sat next to Iris and Francine sat next to Joe.

“There’s something else.” Francine said, and she had to steel herself again. “I didn’t want to tell you, because I don’t want what you do or say to be focused on it, but, there’s really no avoiding it. I’m dying, Joe.”

Iris put her hand to her mouth in shock, and Joe looked heartbroken.

“It’s MacGregor’s Syndrome. I only have a few months.

Iris was crying, and Wally put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll do whatever I can.” Joe promised.

***

Francine and Wally moved in with Joe. The living room was converted into another bedroom for her to avoid stairs, while Wally took Barry’s old room.

Even though they’d been apart for many years, Joe was able to argue that Francine was still his wife, since neither had tried to get a legal separation. This would allow the HMO to pay for her medications and doctor visits, meanwhile Len insisted he help pay for the palliative care when the time called for it (“She shouldn’t have to die in a hospital.” Len explained); this had the unintended side effect of winning brownie points in Joe’s estimation.

Wally seemed to drift on the edges of the family at first, but gradually managed to integrate. He had Joe’s knack for cooking, who was happy to have someone else to pass family recipes to. He also found himself liking Iris a great deal, the two of them trading stories of the parent each didn’t get to know.

At first, Barry felt something like an outsider to it all; despite having been raised by Joe, this somehow felt like something he shouldn’t intrude on. But Iris didn’t allow this to last for long, and started organising family dinners once a week, to which Barry, Bart, Len, and Eddie were made to attend. Barry’s heart was filled every time.

***

Wally was walking back to the house one day after having been to the corner store to get some milk. He stopped short of turning the corner onto the right street, when he saw a strange car.

This wasn’t by any means a poor neighbourhood, but it wasn’t upscale, either. And sitting across the street from the house was a car that definitely belonged in an upscale part of the city, not here. It was a metallic red, an Audi A4. Wally knew cars and loved them, but he was sure this would’ve stuck out to anyone in this part of town. 

The weird part was, it was a hot, sunny day, and the roof was up. This wouldn’t have been unusual if it was empty, because only an idiot would leave his roof back while the car was unattended. But Wally saw someone sitting in the car, watching the house.

He doubled back a little, and walked behind the houses, instead, hoping no one would call the cops for trespassing. Once he had an opening to be behind the car, he walked between two houses and back onto the sidewalk, slowly making his was to the passenger side door.

He knocked on the window, and the occupant jumped, then lowered his window.

“Are you lost?” Wally asked.

“No, I’m just waiting for someone.” the guy said with a smile.

Wally immediately had bad vibes about this guy. He was like one of those braggy, rich Alpha teens he’d gone to school with. Wally slyly took his new phone Joe had gotten him, and leaned in to the window a little, keeping the phone out of sight, while starting up the recording option.

“This is a really nice car.” Wally smiled, pretending to be interested. “Audi, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, the A4.” Creepy Alpha said. “You like cars?”

“Love ’em.” Wally said, grinning. “I used to work in a garage before moving out here.”  _ And drag race. _ But Creepy didn’t need to know that.

Creepy nodded his approval, still smiling.

“So, um, who’re you waiting for? I could probably tell you if they’re home or not? This is a small neighbourhood, we all know when everyone’s comin’ or goin’.” Wally tried to sound helpful.

“Uh, an old friend.” Creepy said. “He doesn’t actually live here, but he has family who does.”

“Well, who’s the family?” Wally smiled. “I probably know them.”

“It’s okay.” Creepy said. “I’ll try another time.”

Wally quickly opened the camera option, leaving the audio recording on, then lifted his phone.

“At least let me take a picture of the car.” he said. “She’s a real beauty.” The shutter was on silent, so it didn’t make a noise, and he took a few pictures of Creepy while he stalled.

“I’d rather not.” Creepy said. “I need to get her cleaned. Some other time.” he started the engine and Wally stood back. Creepy drove off in a hurry, burning rubber.

_ And that’s how you end up needing to spend a fortune getting her fixed, idiot. _

***

When Wally went inside, he ignored Joe and his mother’s greetings, heading directly to put the milk in the fridge, then went to sit between his parents.

“There was a guy sitting across from the house.” Wally said to Joe. “He said he was waiting for someone who doesn’t live here but who has family here. I took his picture without him knowing.”

Wally pulled up the picture and handed it to Joe, who immediately looked furious.

“Joe, who is it?” Francine asked, scared by his reaction.

“Someone who hurt Barry.” Joe said.

Francine gasped.

“His pup’s sire?” Wally asked.

Joe turned to look at them, surprised.

“He told us at the motel.” Wally explained.

Joe sighed.

“Unfortunately,” Joe said. “He didn’t technically violate his restraining order. Barry isn’t here, right now.”

“I recorded him talking, too.” Wally said, and played back the audio.

Joe sighed when it was over.

“We’ll be able to issue a warning.” Joe said. “He could’ve been talking about anyone. And I’ll get a restraining order put out, too. Make sure he’s not allowed on the property. That’s all I can really do.”

“Why is he still trying to come after Barry?” Wally asked. “Barry said the judge let him walk, that means he wasn’t convicted. It’s been years, right?”

“Barry was at the fair with Snart last year. Tony happened to show up. Len didn’t know, yet, what had happened, but he found out enough that he broke Tony’s nose. Tony contacted the team’s PR guy, who came to the precinct to try having Barry reprimanded for being a negative influence on Snart, or some bullshit like that. Of course, he didn’t know about the restraining order, which David was all too happy to tell him about, so that went nowhere. I think, at this point, Tony’s looking to make Barry pay for his busted face.”

“He’s lucky he doesn’t get more.” Wally said. “If I see him here again--”

“You remind him of the restraining order and tell him to keep walking.” Joe said. “Believe me, there’s nothing I’d rather do than break every bone in his body, but what good is the law if we go seeking out our own justice?”

“The law already failed Barry!” Wally said. “The judge let Tony go!”

Francine put her hand on Wally’s shoulder.

“But we don’t want Tony to be able to play victim.” she said gently. “We’ll find another way.”

“Wally, come with me to the precinct.” Joe said. “We’ll file a report, get a restraining order signed and sealed  _ today _ .”

Wally sighed.

“Okay.”

***

Captain Singh was furious.

“It’s bad enough that he hurt Barry in the first place,” David was close to growling his words. “Then decides to try violating the first restraining order in broad daylight, and now, once again, in broad daylight, stakes out an officer’s home?”

“He thinks we can’t touch him.” Joe explained. “That judge let him walk, and now he thinks he’s safe.”

David sighed, massaging his temples.

“If we show we’re all behind him,” David said slowly. “Could you convince Barry to appeal? Get him locked up? From what I remember, the physical evidence that he had been violated was irrefutable. It was trying to prove that Tony was the one that did it that couldn’t be done, because the amount of bleeding made a viable DNA sample impossible. A paternity test with Bart would change that.”

“That’s exactly why Barry didn’t appeal in the first place.” Joe explained. “A paternity test would get him locked up, but also give him more power. Tony would be allowed to fight for visitation rights, even stop Snart from adopting him.”

David actually punched the wall in frustration, grimacing in pain as he pulled back.

“Snart just has one year left in the NHL.” Joe said. “They're gonna get married and mated here, and then they’re moving to Gotham. If we can just keep Tony away until they’re gone, it’ll be over.”

David nodded.

“If I hear Tony got his ass kicked before then,” David said. “As long as it doesn’t look like someone tracked him down to do it, I’ll do my best to make sure whoever does it gets the most lenient of punishments.”

Wally had remained silent, waiting to see how the police captain would treat the situation. Wally was feeling encouraged, now that he knew that Barry had a good support system. He’d worried, initially, from what Barry had said of Joe not believing in his old friend’s innocence, but he could see now that he wasn’t a bad man.

They got the restraining order signed off by a judge in record time, and Wally managed to breathe easier.

***

“Here’s hoping he won’t contest it.” Joe sighed, after explaining the situation at the next family dinner; Bart was passed-out upstairs after dessert, leaving just the adults to talk round the table. Barry had a small melt-down and retreated to Len’s lap for comfort, but was otherwise okay.

“He can do that?” Wally exclaimed.

“He tried to contest the first one.” Barry mumbled. “His lawyer advised him not to, since literally the only thing I wanted was for him to stay away from me. 

“In some cases,” Len said. “A restraining order can mean giving up guns or paying support. Tony should consider himself lucky I don’t break his face, again.”

Wally shook his head.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the law would let him anywhere near Bart after what he did.”

“Welcome to the joys of being an Omega.” Iris said glumly. “Our bodies are only tools for breeding, and our pups are only ours inasmuch as dictated by our Alphas.” she sounded flat, defeated.

“If you need a drink, Iris,” Barry said with a small smile. “You know I don’t mind. It’s all family, here.” He could practically hear the frustration in her voice.

“You sure, Barr?” she asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, get two glasses.” he slid back to his own chair, but scooted closer to Len while Iris went to fetch a bottle of wine.

“I can sleep on the couch if you guys need to crash.” Wally offered, looking to Len.

Len looked to Barry.

“It’s fine.” Barry smiled at him. “I know you.” he nuzzled his arm like a cat.

“Eddie, get the blonde ale.” Joe announced.

Eddie brought a box of beer to the table (Joe waived the age limit for Wally, but Francine stuck to water), and Iris brought a bottle of strawberry wine that she and Barry used to sneak when they were teens.

They brought out the card game Pit, and played until they got tired, the alcohol going a long way to clear the gloom from the earlier conversation.

Barry and Len curled around Bart and went to sleep, determined that, whatever the future held, they’d face it together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apart from this one and anything I already had chapters for well in advance, I will not be posting anything until well into the new year. I'm taking a writing break until New Year's, meaning I won't be writing until after January 1st, which means I won't be posting until end of January/beginning of February (again, except for stuff that's already written).
> 
> Merry fill-in-this-blank ----> _____________ <\----- blank-this-in-fill, and I'll see y'all in 2018. Hopefully, it'll be better than 2017.
> 
> I have disabled comments on my Clark/Bruce fic due to comments left by a Xavi on chapter 43 (technically 42. as my note doesn't count). Feel free to leave comments on this or Ships That Pass In The Night about that fic.
> 
> Please leave me comments. It helps me feel like I have validation. :P

Len felt like a grade A asshole. He usually stayed on rut suppressants to avoid issues during hockey season, but now his doctor was warning him that he had to get off them for at least two cycles if he didn't want to cause severe problems later on.

But he wasn’t sure how that would fly with Barry. He wasn’t sure if he could tend to Barry the same way if he was in rut. And his sweet boy deserved so much tenderness… 

“Len? What do you think?”

Len snapped back to attention. Barry wanted to know about reception colours. They were trying to fast-track the wedding, so that Francine could attend.

“Um, blue and red?” Len suggested. “It’s kind of our thing.”

Barry nodded.

“You’re far away.” he squeezed his hand. “Something wrong?”

Len sighed.

“I went in for my physical last week.”

“Are you okay?” Barry was instantly worried.

“I’m fine.” Len kissed his fingers. “It’s just, I’ve been avoiding my rut for a long time, and now my doctor said I have to get off the suppressants for at least two cycles.”

“Oh.”

“I’m worried I might scare you.” he admitted. “I’m usually pretty aggressive during my rut.”

Barry bit his lip.

“I guess we could try, and I leave if it’s too much.”

“I actually had another idea, but I wanted to run it by you, first.”

“I’m listening.”

Len took a deep breath.

“I was thinking we could do some of it over the phone, so you’d get an idea of what I’m like. But, I know you won’t be available for all of it, because they don’t give work leave for phone sex, and you’d need to be careful around Bart.”

“True.”

Len took another deep breath.

“How would you feel about making a sex tape?”

Barry felt a thrill of the forbidden like he hadn’t known since being a teenager.

“Let’s do it.”

Overcome with relief, Len kissed him suddenly and passionately, making him breathless.

After ensuring Bart was busy with Spongebob, they started making plans.

Traffic lights, as always, a must.

It was too late in Barry’s cycle to take the pill, and shots weren’t covered by his HMO, so Len offered to pay for the shots. This way they wouldn’t have to worry about condoms.

“Just remember,” Len warned him. “Keep taking one injection every week for the month following. Even though you’re not near your heat, we don’t want to take any chances.”

Barry nodded. They’d discussed the possibility of having pups, and decided it was best to wait. Barry loved Bart, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable he’d be with another pregnancy, considering his first was forced on him. He wanted to wait and see how he’d feel later. The timing also wasn’t great; with their plans to move to a new city for Len to go to university, now just wasn’t the best moment to expand their family.

Barry would bring his toy box; they were his toys, he was comfortable with them, it would avoid surprises. They would look around for a few things if they thought they needed them, but probably wouldn't need much.

“I want a collar.” Barry blurted.

Len blinked. The image forming in his mind of his sweet boy, completely naked except for a wide collar at his throat… Len swallowed as his jeans became a mite uncomfortable.

“You sure?”

Barry saw in Len’s face how the suggestion had affected him; a flush in his cheeks, dilated pupils, and even a small beading of sweat above his lip. Barry smiled mischievously.

“I’m sure.”

***

Iris was at the park with Bart while Len and Barry perused the leather shop the next street over. She was due to meet with Eddie at the end of his shift, which gave Len and Barry an opening to have her watch Bart while they shopped for a few things.

“Welcome, gents!” the shop owner smiled over the counter. “How can I help you?”

Barry turned a deep shade of scarlet, realising actually asking for the item they had in mind was a lot different than talking about it between them. People who wanted collars for weddings or prom could get theirs from a dress or suit shop; they had wanted something less fancy, more earthen-looking, but also more personalised than what they might find in the adult store.

Len immediately caught his discomfort, and squeezed his hand before leaning in to whisper,

“Still wanna do this?”

“Yeah, but can you do the asking?”

Len kissed his fingers, then stepped forward, gently bringing Barry along.

“We’re looking for a collar. If we look at your selection, would we be able to order something with particular colours?”

“Absolutely!” the shop owner affirmed, no awkwardness in sight, as he brought them to a wall display. Barry was grateful for his professional attitude, and started to relax.

Len talked over with the shop owner about what they were looking for, using the details he and Barry had previously discussed. Barry gradually managed to work his way into the conversation, and soon the shop owner had found exactly what they were looking for.

It was a wide-band collar made of soft leather, strings of thinner leather woven in Xs from one end to the other. Instead of a clasp, which could pinch, one end fed through two slits, then folded back on itself to snap onto two buttons.

“Now, would you be able to make it red, but the strings blue?” Len requested.

“Absolutely. I can also take measurements to ensure it would be an accurate fit?”

Len looked to Barry, who nodded.

The shopkeeper immediately pulled out a roll of soft measuring tape from his pocket and walked up to Barry, who stiffened but held still with his head high for the man to do his work. He measured around his neck at its highest and lowest points, then asked Barry to hold his head in a more relaxed posture so he could measure the length from beneath his chin to his Adam’s apple.

“This is the narrowest point, being under the chin, and the part under greatest risk of choking.” the man explained. “If it’s too wide here, it will be most uncomfortable.”

“Could you also add a metal loop for a tag?” Barry asked.

“Indeed I could. I also have a deal with the jeweler across the street. Tell me what you’d like, and I can get it cheaper than what you’d get if you bought directly from them.”

Barry smiled at Len, who took out the drawing he’d made, and handed it to the shopkeeper.

The next stop for Barry and Len was the adult shop, just to get some ideas.

“A spreader bar?” Barry eyed the item with a mix of interest and caution.

“I was thinking for the alien segment.” Len explained. “Make more sense for an abductee to keep their legs open this way. And it doesn’t have to be upright; you can be on your back.”

Barry examined the picture of the girl who was on all fours with her ankles attached to the bar.

“Okay.”

“Sure?” Len checked.

“I’m sure.” Barry kissed his cheek.

Len picked it off the wall.

Barry found a dilator that was only slightly bigger than the one he already had, made like a row of ball bearings stuck together with something like a keyring at the end.

“It’s meant to plug.” Barry said, reading over the instructions.

Now it was Len’s turn to look skeptical.

“I already have a smooth one.” Barry explained. “It actually feels really good.”

Len shrugged.

“Okay.”

They also got a pair of soft leather cuffs.

They would also need specific grocery items, but those could wait till closer to the big weekend.

***

Barry and Bart were having lunch with Len in his apartment, when the door buzzer went off.

“One sec.” Len excused himself and went to push the intercom button.

“Hello?”

_ “Fed-Ex for Leonard Snart.” _ a female voice, sounding rather chipper.

Len swallowed. There was only one package he was expecting, and he hadn’t expected it to arrive while he had Barry and Bart visiting. Couldn’t be helped, now.

“Come on up.” he pushed the buzzer.

He returned to the table for a quick drink and to wipe some spaghetti sauce off his face.

“Package incoming. Just be a minute.” he pecked Barry’s cheek and ruffled Bart’s hair before heading to the door, only a few seconds before the knocking started.

“Good afternoon!” the young blonde greeted with a grin. “ID, please?”

Leonard fumbled a bit with his wallet, flashed his driver’s licence, and then was handed a digital reader to sign.

“And here you go!” she grinned as she handed him his package.

“Thank you.” he said automatically, before closing the door.

Len hesitated, then stuck the box in a kitchen cupboard before returning to the table.

Barry noticed the light flush around Len’s ears and narrowed his eyes.

“What was that?” he asked.

“A package.” Len said.

Barry smiled mischievously.

“Like… the kind I’ll be seeing in a few weeks?”

Len cleared his throat.

“Yes.”

“But,” Bart interjected. “Mommy’s birthday already happened.” Which was true; Len had taken the two of them to Dairy Queen so Barry could have Oreo Blizzard cake, and presented Barry with a Sailor Moon pocket watch to add to his box of nerdy trinkets.

“This is a grown-up kind of thing.” Barry explained. “We’re going to be having one of our playdates, and we’re getting special stuff for it.”

Barry and Len had taken to talking to Bart this way about their date nights. Neither wanted Bart to ever get the idea that sex was something shameful. Without using too many details, they used terms like “grown-up playdate” when explaining their alone time. They had also explained that while grown-up play usually made pups, they were using “special medicine” to not grow one yet.

This explanation seemed to be enough, and Bart returned to his spaghetti.

After the meal, while Bart was enraptured by Willow, Len and Barry carefully looked over the package contents.

There were two in the box. It was a Bad Dragon creation; a pearlescent green sheath which Len would wear over his cock, his balls fed through a loop at one end, and there was stretching room where the knot would form, though he wasn’t going to knot Barry while wearing it. This toy would be used along with the ovipositor for a special “alien abduction” segment of the video they had planned. Len was going to be wearing leather pants and a coat, with blue latex gloves on his hands, and the camera would be adjusted to not show his face during it, to avoid breaking the illusion.

One would secretly house the large, plastic syringe which had come with the cumlube, so that Len could pull out and then (with clever movements and editing) push the other one inside Barry, the 250 millilitre syringe  _ full _ of cumlube, food-coloured green, filling him up to make one hell of a creampie shot.

Len and Barry exchanged a look which basically said ‘if Bart was at Iris’ place, we’d try this out right now.’

They got the opportunity the following weekend. Result? Barry got a very thorough fucking.

The thickness of the sheath acted almost like a cock ring, keeping Len from coming as easily as usual as it reduced the sensitivity, but not enough that Len didn’t enjoy himself. Not that he ever had trouble making his sweet boy writhe in pleasure, but by the end of a session with the sheath (i.e.: four orgasms later), Barry was happily wrung out, barely conscious as Len cleaned up and drew him into his arms to sleep.

***

“What about spanking?”

Len had just put his forkful of food into his mouth, and held it there, eyes wide, surprised at Barry’s suggestion.

“We’d have to practise, first.” Barry clarified. “To see if I even like it. But, it kind of fits, doesn’t it? With a Daddy Dom/little boy setting, I mean; don’t Daddies sometimes have to punish their little boys?”

Len chewed slowly, then swallowed, his jeans feeling too tight.

“We are going to look up proper methods.”  he said, seriously. “And yes, definitely practise.”

Barry blushed as he smiled.

***

“Mommy, what are those weird eggs in the fridge?”

Barry choked on his coffee and started coughing.

“What eggs?” Joe asked.

Since the cat was out of the bag about his apartment, Barry was finally having Joe over; this was not how he’d wanted his first visit to go.

Barry was struggling to get his breath back, but Joe’s daddy-detective sense kicked into high gear, so he went over to the fridge to investigate.

Gasping, Barry leapt from the couch, but was too late. Joe had picked up the plastic mixing bowl, brought it to the table, and picked up one green gelatin egg to hold up to the light.

“Barry,  _ what _ are  _ these _ ?” Joe asked.

Barry finally had his breath back, but was feeling mortified.

“Gelatin.” he squeaked. “Food-coloured green.”

“And what are they for? Easter was three months ago.” he turned his serious dad gaze to Barry.

“Um, well…” he gulped. “How about you look up the website Primal Hardwere, and then we never speak of this again?”

Joe tilted his head, a look of blank shock taking over his face.

“Please put the egg you touched in the sink.” Barry said. “And return the bowl where you found it. And as for you, mister,”

Barry turned to Bart.

“You know you’re not supposed to go in the fridge or cupboards. If you want a snack…”

“I ask you or another grown-up.” Bart mumbled, hanging his head.

“Exactly. I’ll core you an apple, go sit at your table.”

Bart trudged to the living room and sat at a small plastic table Joe had used for Iris and Barry while they’d been small. He could use it for activities or eating while watching stuff on TV, which was easier for Barry if he wanted to relax on the couch and still keep an eye on Bart.

Joe came to stand next to Barry while he prepared Bart’s apple.

“What kind of weird--” Joe whispered harshly. “ _ Whatever _ this is,” he dropped the egg into the sink as instructed. “Has Snart got you up to?” He put his hands on his hips for emphasis.

“Those go with a toy I bought as part of my recovery therapy  _ before _ I met Len.” Bart whispered back. “And I’m not going to have this conversation with you, because you are one of my two  _ dads _ . I told you what website to look at, end of conversation.” he turned to go bring Bart his apple, but Joe stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Joe was still wearing his serious dad face.

“That’s why they’re made out of gelatin, and not Jell-O. Please stop.”

Joe removed his hand.

“I just don’t wanna have to hear about any bizarre ER visits.”

Barry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

***

Len laughed after Barry told him about the incident of Joe finding the eggs. Bart had had to go to the bathroom for number two, so Barry had taken the opportunity of telling Len about what had happened.

“I’m sorry.” he said, still laughing. “I’m just picturing his face when he realised-- oh, man! On the one hand, I would’ve loved to see it, on the other hand I’m glad I wasn’t there. I mean, if his first thought was that  _ I _ was the one who introduced these things to you, what would he have said to me if I had been there?”

Barry was chuckling, too.

“Yeah, probably best that you weren’t there.”

They returned to their food.

“Barry,” Len asked. “I know we said we want to wait before having more pups, but, would dirty talk about pup-making be off the table for the video?”

Barry considered this.

“I think that’d be okay. Just not at other times, for now. While we’re making the video, I should be able to associate easily that it’s just fantasy, but if it’s at other times, well… I’m worried it might be a turn-off, y’know?”

Len nodded.

“I understand.”

“There is something else I want to… practise, though.” Barry said, suddenly nervous.

“I’m listening.” Len said thoughtfully.

“I wanna be able to present, without being scared.” Barry was unable to meet his eyes.

Len nodded.

“I have an idea.”

***

That night, with Bart sleeping peacefully in his own bed, Len spooned up behind Barry, and then carefully maneuvered him so that he was lying down almost on top of him, but without crushing him under his weight.

“How does this feel, Barry?” Len whispered.

“It’s actually kinda comfy.” Barry whispered back contently.

“I figure we can start with this for the next little while, and then on our next date night, try it naked, then gradually move into position.”

Barry nodded.

“That sounds simple enough.”

***

Not so simple.

“Whoa, Barry, colour?”

“Yellow.” Barry’s voice was trembling.

Len pulled out and rolled himself and Barry so that they’d be facing each other and pulled Barry in for scenting.

“Okay,” Len spoke gently when Barry seemed to have calmed down. “We’re gonna take a break, have some water, and then change tactics.”

“What’s the new plan?” Barry asked.

“You ride me the regular way, then reverse-cowboy, and then we gradually work our way to getting you to present.”

Barry took a deep breath.

“Okay.”

An hour later, they were coming down from an orgasmic high with Barry tucked comfortably under Len.

“We are definitely doing that again.” Barry panted. “It was like you nailed my g-spot every time.”

Len chuckled and planted a wet kiss on the back of Barry’s neck.

***

Barry was sitting on the couch after putting Bart to bed, doing some reading on the Internet, and came across something he hadn’t heard about before, so he dialled Len to ask.

_ “Barry, I love you, but do you know what time it is?” _ Len mumbled.

Barry swallowed and glanced to the time in the corner of his computer screen.

“One-thirty a.m. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I found this thing about Alpha knots, and wanted to ask if this was a real thing.”

_ “Okay, shoot.” _

“Apparently, Alphas stay hard the whole time their knots are up, and can even be worked up to ejaculate multiple times after their knot pops. Is that true?”

There was a pause.

_ “Yes, it is.” _

Barry got excited. Why had no porno he’d ever seen ever taken advantage of that?

“Think we can use that in our video?”

Another pause.

_ “Yes.” _ Len sounded more awake, now, and enthusiastic at the suggestion.

Barry grinned.

“Excellent.”

***

It was bound to happen eventually, but, dammit, Barry really could’ve done without it.

It was one of his rare days-off during the week, Bart was still at daycare, and Len had come over. They were looking up ‘ideas’ on the internet, and then needed to work some stuff out of their systems. And since Barry wanted to try the presenting position at every opportunity, there they were, in the middle of the living room (because the bedroom seemed a little far), when Joe walked in without bothering to knock, since he had a key.

Len and Barry were too distracted to notice him walk in, but they did hear the hasty footsteps retreating and the slam of the door.

Len actually halted mid-thrust, and Barry turned to look up at him, wide-eyed. Len looked towards the front door, but didn’t see anything.

“Um…” Len hesitated, unsure of what to do.

Barry could only think of one person who would come in without knocking, but he’d check later.

“Do NOT pull out.” Barry warned Len, then gasped and gave a relieved sigh as Len rolled his hips.

“Mmm…” Barry moaned, grinning. “Give it to me, Alpha.”

When they finished within a few of minutes of each other (Len moved them to the sofa before knotting, so they’d be able to curl up under the throw blanket), Barry waited until he got control of his breathing, then dialled on his phone with shaking hands.

_ “Hi, Barry.” _ Joe sounded… odd.

“Joe.” Barry said slowly. “Had you hoped to come for an impromptu visit?”

There was a pause.

_ “Yes.” _

“And what have we learned regarding visiting adult offspring?”

_ “It will never happen again.” _ Joe promised.

“Thank you.” he hung up and put the phone down, then rubbed his face while trying to be as close to Len’s warmth as he could.

“Just, why?” Len asked, amused and exasperated. “He knows you’re an adult, he knows we’re engaged, and by finding those eggs he knows we get up to naughty things. In what universe did he think it’d be okay to come in without calling ahead or at least knocking?”

“I think he blanks on the parts about me or Iris actually doing naughty things.” Barry mumbled, sleepy from the endorphins swimming through his bloodstream.

“Remind me that when Bart becomes a teenager, that I will  _ always _ knock first.” Len said.

“Mhm.”

***

And then there was the time Bart was  _ supposed _ to be asleep.

Len and Barry had been watching a late-night movie, not sexy in the slightest, but then the mood just struck, and the next thing they knew, Barry was on the floor kneeling between Len’s legs, taking him deep in his throat.

“How are you breathing, mommy?”

Barry pulled off in a hurry, coughing in surprise, and Len struggled to cover himself with the throw blanket.

“Bart, sweetie,” Barry was trying not to lose his temper, knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. “You were supposed to be asleep.”

“I needed to pee. Don’t pups knock out teeth that way?” he scratched his head, confused.

The absurdity caused Len and Barry to burst out laughing.

“Oh, sweetie.” Barry wiped a tear from his face as his laughter slowed to giggles. “That’s not how that works. Did you already pee?”

Bart nodded.

“Okay, back to bed, then. We’ll be going in a bit.”

Len waited until Bart had closed the bedroom door.

“There’s a dumb blonde joke that goes something like that.”

“Oh?” Barry asked.

“Blonde teen asks her mom if it’s true that pups come out where the penis goes, mom says yes, figuring her daughter’s old enough to know, then the teen asks ‘But won’t the pup knock my teeth out?’”

Barry snorted.

Len offered for Barry to go ahead and get ready for sleep, but Barry got in his lap and they rubbed against each other to completion, instead.

***

Monday of the week leading up to the big weekend, the leather store finally called to say the collar was ready.

While relaxing in the living room after dinner, Len tried putting it on Barry for the first time. There were two metal tags, both chemically treated to have different colours: a blue snowflake that said ‘Daddy’s,’ and a red lightning bolt that said ‘puppy.’ They made a lovely clinking sound when Barry moved.

That night, after Bart was asleep, Barry modeled the collar in front of Len in the living room, naked and crawling around, acting almost like a teasing cat, then blew Len just to add to the performance. Len returned the favor.

***

Barry and Len coordinated with Iris to make sure she’d pick up Bart from daycare on Friday and drop him off Monday morning. This time, they were going to be in Len’s apartment. Reason one was so Len would have Barry’s scent to help him through his rut; reason two was to avoid crabby JW lady from bothering them.

That Friday evening was just a quiet dinner and relaxing, while finalising their plans. Len had managed to get a high-quality webcam, Barry had borrowed a custom microphone from Hartley, and Cisco had juiced up Barry’s laptop to make it easier to process everything. The laptop would stay disconnected from the internet until the footage was safely tucked away on a memory card.

On Hartley’s advice, they had installed some padding on the walls to help absorb the sound better. The finishing touch: three lamps which could be directed to face the bed for better lighting; one at the foot of the bed, and one on either side of the camera-microphone-laptop setup.

They spent some time before going to bed doing spot-checks (they wanted to keep everything within a certain small area of the bed so that the camera could be zoomed in on them), and sound-checks, then shut everything off and went to sleep.

“You realise, when we get around to the editing,” Barry smiled at Len. “We’re gonna be taking lots of breaks for even more fucking?”

Len grinned.

“Hope you don’t get sore.”

“Would you kiss me better?” Barry pouted his lips.

Len kissed him sweetly.

“Always, Barry. My sweet boy.”

***

Barry and Len woke the next morning feeling both anxious and excited.

They started with breakfast, just eggs and toast, and drank water instead of coffee, then brushed and flossed away any remnants. Then, after being sure that bladders and bowels were empty, they spent extra time and care in the shower making sure they were clean before heading back to the bedroom.

Len got everything set, then sat beside Barry on the bed, holding out the collar. Barry sat up straight, giving Len the space he needed to lock it on, the lightning-bolt tags jingling against each other.

“Feeling ok?” Len checked when Barry swallowed.

“Yeah.” Barry nodded. “Just nervous.”

Len kissed his forehead and held him close for scenting.

“Remember your traffic lights. We’ll take a break or stop outright if you need to.”

Barry nodded, then turned over and presented, while Len took out the first toy; a thick plug with a long, soft fox-tail attached to it. They wanted to avoid needing to prep him too much while on camera. Barry had almost never used it, even though he did like the idea of walking around with one, his little secret from the world, but he’d always been too scared. This was something else he thought he might be able to withstand so long as Len was with him.

Len leaned in to kiss and lick around the area, first, as reassurance, then took out the open bottle of cumlube and began working Barry open. It didn’t take long, as Barry’s arousal dilated his entrance. Len just needed to make sure he was fully relaxed and slicked up, and then worked it in. Barry clenched around it for a bit, moaning softly as it warmed to his body and his body melded to its shape. Len rubbed a soothing hand on his bum, then patted it softly to signal he was done.

While Len went to change into his costume, Barry laid down under the covers and waited. 

When he was ready, wearing a blue button-down, royal blue silk vest, and black pants, Len tucked Barry in, kissed his forehead, and stood away from the bed to carefully maneuver the mouse to start the camera without being in the shot.

_ Action. _ Barry thought in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sex Tape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure filth. Please wash your hands when you're done.
> 
>  
> 
> **Bold is behind the scenes. The things that you wouldn't see in a completed video. It's basically explaining how they achieve certain shots.**

Barry dozed peacefully beneath the thick, black covers, one hand gripping the deep blue sheets. He was completely naked, save for his collar, showing who he belonged to, and his tail firmly set inside him, keeping him ready for his Daddy. He got lonely without Daddy, and playing by himself only worked for so long. He wanted Daddy to play with him.

He smiled when he felt a dip in the bed.

“Wake up, puppy.” Daddy said gently.

Barry rubbed his eyes and stretched a little as he looked up and smiled, laying on his side.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Were you a good boy today, puppy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Barry said with a bit of a mischievous smile.

“I don’t know,” Daddy said, pinching his nose playfully. “That smile doesn’t look like a good boy smile. That looks like a naughty boy smile.”

Barry pouted.

“Maybe a little naughty.”

“Yeah?”

“I played by myself, today.”

“All by yourself?” Daddy asked.

“I missed you, Daddy.” Barry continued to pout. “Wanted to play.”

“Daddy has to work, puppy.” Daddy said, stroking his thighs through the sheets. “What did you think about while you played?”

“Thought about you, Daddy.” Barry scooted closer, stroking Daddy’s thigh. “Thought about you touching me.”

“Touching you how, puppy?” Daddy’s hand moved up to his hip.

“Playing with my cock, Daddy.” Barry said. “And playing with my hole.”

“Hmm.” Daddy smiled thoughtfully, now caressing Barry’s bum. “I think we can do some of those things. But first, Daddy wants to see if you remembered to clean up.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy pulled the covers off of his sweet boy, made a show of inspecting the sheets, and then started rubbing his hands all over his pet’s chest and belly, ignoring his cock for now.

“Turn over, puppy.” Daddy commanded softly.

Barry laid down on his stomach, resting his hands on his arms, folding his knees forward like a frog’s on either side of his hips, fully baring his bum to his Daddy.

“You’re such a pretty puppy.” Daddy praised. He played around with the tail, using the end to softly stroke Barry’s bum, something holding closer to the base so he could gently turn the plug around like his boy’s hole was a circular socket, making him twitch.

“Up, puppy.” Daddy snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor, and Barry moved quickly to come to a kneeling position in front of his Daddy. **Barry was off to the side so he was still facing the camera slightly, and Len adjusted it a little to point downward.**

“Now,” Daddy said as he hooked two fingers under Barry’s collar. “I think, Daddy’s pretty puppy needs a little punishment. Because puppy forgot that if he’s getting lonely, he’s supposed to ask Daddy permission before playing with himself. Isn’t that right?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Barry said, his voice edging on a whimper.

“I know, puppy.” Daddy cupped his cheek. “But if Daddy doesn’t punish you, how will he make sure you remember?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry said sadly, resigned to his fate.

“Now, tell Daddy the truth: how many times did you come?”

“Four, Daddy.”

“Puppy,” Daddy sounded serious. “No lies. That makes me need to punish you more.”

Barry swallowed.

“Six, Daddy.”

Daddy tsked as he shook his head and gave the collar a tug.

“T-ten, Daddy.” Barry’s voice shook.

“That’s better. Now, Daddy was going to go easy on you, because you remembered to clean your mess. But lying means I have to add more on. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry said morosely.

“On the bed, present.” Daddy commanded with another snap of his fingers.

Barry got on the bed **(ass towards the camera)** and presented as his Daddy asked, while Daddy stood on the floor and began kneading his bum, then flicked his tail over his back, so that it wouldn’t be in his way.

Daddy started out softly, alternating from one cheek to the other, developing a rhythm. **(ever so often, Len would lean in, whispering, to ask Barry what colour)**

Eventually, Daddy started smacking harder, alternating so quickly that Barry couldn’t keep count. Sometimes, he’d smack near the base of the tail, shifting it, making Barry squirm.

Daddy kept going until Barry’s bum felt hot, Barry’s whimpers escalating into moans. His cock was hard, he needed it touched, but knew better than to do that, now. Daddy was still punishing him for two things, best not add a third.

The smacking stopped.

“On your knees, puppy.” Daddy snapped his fingers as he gave the command.

Barry returned to the floor, casting his eyes downward.

“Puppy’s cock looks like it still wants to be played with.” **Len moved the camera up and down Barry’s body, taking the time to focus on his twitching cock, then put the camera back into place.**

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry said hopefully.

“Does this mean that puppy enjoyed his punishment?” Daddy hooked his fingers under Barry’s collar again, making him look up.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Why is that, puppy?”

“Because I know you wouldn’t punish me for being bad if you didn’t love me, Daddy. Because you want me to learn to be good, so I can be a good boy for you, Daddy.”

Daddy smiled and started petting Barry’s hair, even scritching at his scalp.

“Good boy, puppy. Daddy’s happy you understand. Because you’re right, Daddy loves you very much and wants you to be a good boy.”

Barry nuzzled his Daddy’s hand, and Daddy stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“So what do you think you have to do now, puppy?” Daddy asked.

Barry looked up and tilted his head, unsure, making Daddy smile again.

“You said you enjoyed your punishment, because you know I do it because I love you. What do manners say you should do?”

Barry licked his lips.

“I forgot to say thank you. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Only say thank you?” Daddy hooked his fingers under his collar, again.

“I should…” Barry bit his lip. “Show you my thank you.”

“Good boy, puppy.” Daddy smiled at him, then sat back against the wall at the head of the bed **(taking the camera with him, aiming it at Barry)** , one leg on the bed, the other on the floor.

Barry scooted forward on his knees and started by nuzzling the inside of Daddy’s thighs, then reached up and undid Daddy’s fly. He reached into the fly of the boxers, and pulled out Daddy’s cock, which was already very hard.

Barry looked right at Daddy as he leaned in and kissed the tip, then started licking all around it. Soon, Barry’s eyes reverted downwards as he became focused on his task. He wanted to make Daddy feel very good, because Daddy loved him, and helped him to be a good boy.

Barry shut his eyes as he took Daddy’s cock into his mouth, taking it in deep, but not quite to his throat, yet. He adjusted to this, first, then looked up at his Daddy, again.

Daddy smiled at him, and caressed his cheek.

“Good boy, puppy.” he praised. “Keep going.”

Barry started bobbing his head faster, moaning as he pleased his Daddy.

Daddy’s cock felt good in his mouth. Felt good in his bum, too, but there was something special about having him in his mouth; it felt closer, somehow. Especially when Daddy started saying things to him.

“Such a good boy, puppy. You like Daddy’s cock in your mouth?”

Barry gave a muffled sound of affirmation.

“Yes, my good boy loves the taste of Daddy’s cock. Is puppy hungry? Gonna have to work harder to get that Alpha protein.”

Barry moaned and then started working on getting his Daddy’s cock into his throat.

“Oh, yes, puppy.” Daddy moaned, petting his hair. “Take it in deeper, good boy. Just like that, good boy. Make Daddy’s knot pop, keep going.”

Barry got to the point where he was able to bob directly from mouth to throat, only occasionally pulling back enough to breathe through his nose, keeping his Daddy’s cock in his mouth at all times. He had tears streaming down his cheeks from the effort, but he was fine; better than fine. He was making Daddy feel good, and that made him feel good.

He lost track of time when finally, Daddy warned him:

“Gonna come, puppy. Daddy’s gonna feed his puppy-boy.”

Daddy pushed on the back of his head, but Barry had already prepared himself with an especially large breath of air, and was able to hold it while his Daddy pressed his head down, keeping it in place while he came.

Daddy’s knot was pushing his mouth open more, making his jaw ache, but he stayed put while Daddy’s thick come came down his throat, not able to swallow, but he was in so deep that a lot of it went down, anyway, while some of it welled up in his mouth.

Daddy’s growling moans as he came made Barry’s cock twitch more, and he wanted so much to touch himself but he didn’t. He wanted to be good for Daddy.

Finally, Daddy finished coming, and pet Barry’s hair for a little bit. Barry tapped on his Daddy’s thigh, a warning that he needed to breathe. Daddy tapped his head with one finger, his agreement, and Barry carefully held his jaw as wide as he could, maneuvering to get Daddy’s knot out of his mouth.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, keeping his mouth closed, because he still had some of Daddy’s come in his mouth.

When it seemed he had his breath back, Daddy said,

“What’s in your mouth, puppy? Let Daddy see.”

Barry leaned back and opened his mouth **(Len aimed the camera for a good shot)** , showing Daddy the come he hadn’t yet swallowed.

“Look at you, puppy. Like the taste of Daddy’s come? Show me how much.”

Barry pushed some of it forward as though to spit, but kept it just at the edge of his lips, then opened his mouth again and moved his tongue around with the come.

“You look so good, puppy. Look at that. Daddy’s come tastes good, doesn’t it? Such a good boy. Time to swallow, now. Puppies need their protein.”

Barry swallowed, then opened his mouth wide again to show his Daddy.

“Good boy, puppy.” **Len put the camera back in its place** _._ Daddy took Barry’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in his puppy’s mouth.

“You’ve been a very good boy, puppy. I think it’s time for a reward.” Daddy snapped his fingers in an upward motion as he patted the bed with his other hand. Barry got onto the bed, and resumed kneeling on his haunches.

“Present.”

Barry obeyed **(sideways to the camera this time, so that the view wouldn’t be blocked by Len)** , full of anticipation.

He followed Daddy with his eyes until was out of view, heard the rustling of cloth, felt the dip of the bed, and then Daddy was behind him, stroking and kneading his bum.

Barry’s breath hitched when Daddy grabbed the base of the tail and started moving it around like a socket again, except this time there was a gentle pulling motion accompanying it. A little more work, and Barry whimpered when the plug was out, feeling empty. How he needed to be filled.

“Puppy? Is this what you want?” Daddy rubbed the tip of his cock along his cleft.

“Yes, Daddy,” Barry got desperate with how close he was. “Please, Daddy, please, give me your cock, Daddy, please fuck me, Daddy--”

Barry gasped as his Daddy shoved in all at once. His knot didn’t breach, but that was okay; there’d be time for that later.

Daddy was still wearing his clothes; he had just lowered his pants.

Daddy was on him, holding him down **(Len checked what colour and Barry chanted  ‘green green green' in a frantic whisper)** , his whole front pressed to Barry’s back as he fucked quickly and deeply into him.

Barry was moaning louder and higher as he got closer, his Daddy hitting his sweet spot every time. Then Daddy reached under him and started stroking his cock, making his puppy unleash a high sigh.

“Pretty puppy,” Daddy praised. “You sing so sweet. Sing louder, puppy. Come for Daddy. Let Daddy feel you come, puppy.”

Daddy was going faster, and then Barry cried out, spurting on Daddy’s hand, but Daddy didn’t stop, not until he was coming again, filling his sweet boy nice and deep.

Daddy held on, then made Barry bend more, keeping his bum high **(Len brought the camera in closer)** and then started circling his hole with his finger.

“Look so good with my come inside you, puppy.” Daddy whispered, then planted a kiss above his hole.

Barry gave a tired chuckle and started clenching and unclenching his hole.

“Are drinking my come, puppy?” Daddy asked, and Barry could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry sighed happily. “I want it all to stay inside me.”

Daddy chuckled and kissed near his hole again.

“Let me help you with that.”

Barry twitched as he felt the soft fur of his tail being dragged along his spine.

“Open wide, puppy.”

Knowing what was coming next, Barry held still and kept himself fully relaxed, only taking a sharp intake of air as Daddy worked the plug back inside him **(Len put the camera back into place after)**.

“There we go.” Daddy kissed his bum again. “That should help. Lay down, puppy.”

Barry let himself flop onto his side, curved around the wet spot.

“How does Daddy’s good boy feel, now?” Daddy asked as he pet Barry’s hip and bum.

“Sleepy, Daddy.” Barry mumbled. “Nap with me?”

“Just for a little while, puppy. Daddy will go make dinner, soon. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Barry wriggled his hips to invited Daddy to come lie behind him, which he did.

“Sleep, my beautiful boy.” Daddy kissed his hair.

***

They waited ten seconds, then Len got up to stop the camera and mic and immediately returned to Barry’s side, leaning over him from beside the bed, caressing his cheek and kissing his temple.

“How are you feeling?” Len asked, the caramel-rich tone of his Dom persona gone for a gentle voice full of concern.

“Ok.” Barry said slowly. “I think I’ll need a break, though.”

Len kisses his temple again.

“Of course. I’ll get a wet towel and warm cloth to clean the mess, then we can sleep for a bit and eat lunch before we try seeing about doing anything else.”

When Len was cleaning Barry, he hesitated over the tail.

“Do you want this out, or should I leave it in?”

Barry smiled sleepily.

“Leave it in.”

Len smiled and kissed Barry’s shoulder, then finished cleaning. After he was done, he threw the cloth and towel into the corner and cuddled in behind Barry, holding him close.

***

An hour later, Barry was feeling that it was definitely time to lose the tail, but Len had to work at it with some more lube, as his ass had really closed around it during their nap.

Barry gave a satisfied sigh when it finally came loose.

“Man…” Barry groaned. “I don’t get those really intense BDSMers who’ll walk around all day with something up their ass.”

“Probably takes training.” Len said, holding Barry in his lap and stroking him gently. “Start out with a small one for only an hour a day, gradually work it up to a whole day, and then gradually up the size.”

“I used to think I wouldn’t mind doing it, but I was too chicken. Now, I think it would probably be too much of a distraction at work.”

“Save it for a day off when we go for a long date.” Len teased, kissing Barry’s forehead.

Barry smirked.

“Maybe.”

“Hungry?”

Barry pecked Len on the mouth.

“Yes.”

Len carried Barry on his back to the kitchen, popped some frozen cheesy cannellonis into the oven, then went to the living room and dropped Barry onto the sofa before sitting next to him and scooping him into his arms, again.

Barry nuzzled into Len’s neck, scenting and kissing and licking.

“If this works out, you could have a copy to watch during your next heat.” Len pointed out, regarding their sex tape. Barry was on suppressants which Captain Singh had wrestled the HMO department into paying for, but came off them once a year so as to not cause permanent damage; the chemical balance more fragile for Omegas than for Alphas.

“Maybe my next heat we could bond?” Barry suggested. “It’ll be close enough to around the wedding date.”

To date, Len hadn’t been with Barry for his heats, too worried about it setting off his rut.

“You sure?” Len asked.

“Sure I’m sure.” Barry said. “If we time it right, you’ll be closer to a completed rut than one about to begin, and after we’re bonded, we’ll sync up, so everything should work out fine for that.”

Len nodded.

“Okay.” he kissed his hair.

They watched Stargate Atlantis while they ate; Barry had developed a weird sort of attraction to the Wraith with their almost rockstar look, which had heavily influenced Len’s costume choice for the alien abduction segment they were going to film.

After the episode was over, they had another bathroom break, and then changed the sheets and pillowcases to a pristine white, pinning the black comforter over the sound-insulating padding, then took another shower, followed by another nap to be fully rested.

After they woke, Barry got into his costume (a hospital gown), while Len put on the leather pants and coat, a black turtle-neck shirt underneath.

Before pulling up the pants, however, Barry stroked Len to full hardness, then used some clear lube to work the green sheath on over his penis. There was a hole in the pants to feed it through while keeping his balls hidden, helping the aesthetic.

Len wouldn’t be speaking during this one, and was supposed to try working more growls into his moans. They would add ‘alien’ sounds later.

Barry was also going to be wearing a gag; a silicone strip instead of a ball, for comfort. They had already come up with a tap-out system: Len would trace a small circle on Barry’s right hip, and Barry would use a clicker ring he’d have hidden in his (bound) hands, but only once. If he needed out, multiple clicks.

The camera work was going to be a bit more complicated this time, as Len was going to be conducting an ‘examination’. They had a small mount for the camera, and Len was going to have to occasionally place it right between Barry’s legs to a) get a good view, and b) keep his own face out of the shot. If everything worked out, his face wouldn't show in any of the shots.

When they had everything ready, the last touch was getting Barry into position. This one was going to be more intense for him, as he’d opted to be bound, as well. This made the clicker extra-important. Before every step, Len was to pick up the item he was going to use, hold it up out of the camera shot but where Barry could see it, and wait for Barry to give a single click before using it.

One of the items they were going to use was a syringe; it was really only the birth control injector, but Barry was going to pretend it was an aphrodisiac. Why else would an alien abductee be totally into anal probe, right?

They still kept the collar on, but turned it so the tags wouldn’t be visible. Barry’s starting position was sitting, leaned back against a stack of pillows, his legs kept open by the spreader bar, wrists bound by black leather cuffs behind his head.

Len readied the gag last.

“Ready?” he asked.

“I’m ready.” Barry said. Len kissed him sweetly, then Barry held his mouth open while Len gagged him.

“Good?” he checked.

_Click._

Len turned on the camera.

~***~***~***~

The green alien, sporting blue latex gloves, rubbed and poked and kneaded flesh all over Barry’s body, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. What did it want?

It hadn’t done anything to hurt him, yet. But he’d be lying if he said he felt safe while he was bound and unable to move while that thing had free reign to touch him wherever.

There was a curiosity to the touches, but also a gentleness. It was confusing.

And then came an object which could mistaken for nothing else than a syringe. It wasn’t see-through, so Barry couldn’t tell what the contents were, not that his guess would have been any good, anyway. Who knew what kind of stuff the aliens might have?

He bit down on the rubber gag in his mouth and whimpered as the alien brought the syringe down on the meat on the outside of his right thigh; on the heels of the pinch of the needle, Barry felt coldness spread from the injection site which made him shiver. After the cold, however, came heat.

The alien continued to touch him all over, but now Barry was getting even more confused, because he was getting turned on. _What the hell was in that needle?_ he wondered.

The alien lifted the simple gown to just past his belly button, and Barry tried to feel panicked, he really did, but then the alien was touching his cock and it felt _good._

Like everywhere else, the alien was gentle, and thorough. It took its time watching as it drew the foreskin back and forth, sometimes holding it back to look at the exposed flesh beneath, examining it from multiple angles, but still so gently.

It moved lower, caressing Barry’s balls in its gloved hands, rolling them around, watching for Barry’s reactions, then let go for a moment.

Out of Barry’s sight, the alien reached for something, then took hold of Barry’s genitals again, but this time, the hands were covered in lube.

Barry began to writhe with the pleasure, biting on the gag, as the alien caressed his cock and balls, adding more pressure, but nothing painful.

He was beyond caring what the alien wanted anymore. The injection had done its work, and Barry felt too good to even pretend to protest.

The alien reached for something beyond Barry’s sight again, but kept one hand stroking his cock. Then, the other hand returned with a shiny metal rod, seemingly made of a row of ball-bearings. It was about half a foot long, slightly thinner than his pinky, and covered in a generous amount of lube. Barry watched with wide eyes, as the alien held his cock straight out, brought the metal rod to the tip, _and pushed in_.

Barry began to pant, scared, but at the same time his pleasure receptors were telling him there was no need to be. The alien pushed slowly, gently, occasionally pulling back out and then pushing further in, until the whole thing had been inside his prick, save for the tip the alien had pinched between his fingers, and the alien was continuing to pull and push, in and out, its other hand stroking the foreskin up and down.

 _My cock is being fucked._ Barry thought weakly with what reasoning he had left. It felt a little bit like he had to pee, but without the pressure of a full bladder, and just really _good._

After a bit, the alien pushed the rod in all the way, a ring at the end preventing it from going too far, and then left it there, the ball-bearing configuration holding it in place. Barry missed the sudden lack of stimulation, biting back a whine.

The alien resumed its exploration of Barry, now focusing on his abdomen. It placed a hand on either side of Barry’s waist and pressed with its thumbs, not painfully, but with purpose, gradually kneading and pressing on the flesh with its whole hands, exploring Barry’s belly.

The hands moved upward, and the same kneading and pressing was now happening to his chest, and _dammit, he just wanted to come already._

Then, the alien was undoing the bonds around the bar keeping his legs apart, followed by his wrists.

For the first time since he’d woken in the place, the alien used a show of strength, but still being careful, to turn Barry over, attaching his wrists again in such a way that Barry could lean his weight on his elbows on the pillows.

His ankles were bound to the bar, again, keeping him wide open; his stuffed cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, and he really wanted to come.

For some reason, he didn’t feel the need to try and escape.

The alien was examining his buttocks, now. Barry realised his passage had probably loosened from his arousal, but he couldn't get wet on his own anymore. Still, the alien was being so thorough in its examination, and it had used lube on his cock, it would think to do the same here, right?

 _Oh._ That was a lubed finger.

Barry moaned softly as the finger completely slicked him up, eventually joined by a second, making sure he was nice and loose.

Barry actually whimpered with loss when the fingers withdrew, but then something else was being put inside him; it was cylindrical and cold **(it was an endoscope in a clear tube running off a different program so that Len could superimpose the footage of the inside of Barry’s passage with the footage of him moving the clear cylinder in and out of his hole)** , but quickly warmed to his body temperature. It was being shifted in and out of his passage, and Barry began to quiver and whine, desperately wanting to come.

**Len used the signal to ask Barry if he was okay, and Barry clicked the ring once.**

The thing was withdrawn from his passage, and then he became aware of the alien moving to stand next to him. Barry turned his head to look, and the alien withdrew its green, ridged cock from a hole in its black leather pants.

Barry’s eyes widened, and he tried to dredge up some sort of protest from the recesses of his lust-hazed brain. All he could do was let out a low whine as he desperately wanted that thing in him _right this second_ **(he clicked once to hopefully communicate his desperation)**.

The alien made a sound like a shush and a growl, stroking Barry’s hair and back. Barry could have sworn the sound was meant to be comforting, but it also reverberated through him, going straight to his groin **(Barry would have to ask Len to do that again, sometime)**.

The alien adjusted the leather cuffs around his wrists so that he was no longer attached to the bed, but still kept together, and urged him to move back so that he wouldn’t be leaning on the pillows anymore; it was difficult, as the spreader bar meant he had to move his legs together, but the alien caught on and adjusted his legs, too.

 _I guess aliens do this position, too._ Barry mused, realising he had been made to present.

The alien made the sound again, and Barry felt himself relax, leaning his head on his hands, waiting. He felt the alien stroke his back as it moved to be behind him again, then knead his buttocks, tracing fingers along the cleft, and briefly probing his entrance again.

Then, one hand was on either buttocks, spreading them, and Barry realised what was coming a split second before he was being slowly breached by the ridged member, making him bite on the gag and moan with satisfaction at the full stretch of being filled.

The alien held his hips as it thrusted, slow and deep, and Barry felt his cock pulsing around the rod still inside him.

The alien picked up speed and Barry began to unleash rapid, high-pitched moans as his prostate was hit every single time. He let out one long moan as he was came, but the rod was keeping everything in. The alien slowed, stroking his back, giving him time to recover, but not pulling out.

And then he started up again, and Barry was biting on the gag with great force, unable to stop the sounds that escaped him as he came again, the rod still holding in place.

Again and again, the alien fucked him until he came, slowed down, and then picked up again.

Barry was crying, everything was too much **(Len check if he was okay, he clicked once)**. He wanted the rod out, wanted to feel the full-on release of spurting onto the sheets below him, wanted everything to stop and keep going all at once.

Barry lost track of how many times he’d come, but then the alien was reaching under him, pulling the rod out, and Barry could feel his come leaking out of him, and then the alien started fucking him _again_ , only this time it didn’t stop when Barry came, kept fucking him through it, he was drooling around the gag, his throat ached from the moans and cries, and then, finally, he felt the alien do a deep, hard thrust, and it was coming inside him. He felt it sputter as though it was done, and it pulled out, but then pushed back in and _oh_ , Barry was being filled with come, it was welling up and leaking out.

The alien withdrew and Barry felt the alien come leaking down his ass in rivulets. He was shuddering, ass clenching and unclenching unconsciously, like he was trying to keep the alien come inside himself. The alien seemed to like that, too, as it was trying to catch the escaping semen and put it back in him.

**Len went to Barry, the camera still aimed at watching the green creampie, and leaned down to undo the gag for a moment.**

**“Do you need to stop?” he whispered. “We can do the eggs, later.”**

**Barry shook his head.**

**“Just get me some water.” he whispered hoarsely. “I wanna stay like this, keep all the stuff inside me when you put in the eggs.”**

**Len kissed his head sweetly, then took off the gloves and handed him a bottle of water, holding it so he could drink. He took a dry cloth and wiped up the mess of drool and some water that had spilled. Barry let him know when he was okay, and he put the gag back on, took a fresh pair of gloves, and returned to the foot of the bed for phase two.**

Barry had a few minutes’ reprieve, and then something else was being put in his ass, and this was _really_ getting deep in there. Barry was feeling parts he didn’t think _could_ be touched, but whatever this thing was that was fucking him was touching them.

Then, the thing was in as deep as it could get, it felt like it was collapsing in on itself **(the ovipositor was kind of squishy when empty, so the initial penetration was being done by have a long, flexible double-dildo inside it, which Len must now be removing)** , and then it was expanding again, but wider, and… _was that a knot?_

No, _multiple_ knots, filling out the thing inside him, and then moving past. They were cold, and the thing inside him was pulling out, but the things were staying inside him. Barry clenched around them, trying to figure out how many there were. Six? Maybe? The alien pressed against his hole, and it was like he could understand the silent command to keep them in.  **Len moved the camera to get a good look of how one of the eggs was just visible through Barry's gaping hole, threatening to pop out at a moment's notice.**

The bonds around his ankles were being undone, the bar taken away, and then the alien was undoing the ones around his wrists and taking him into his arms, holding him gently, rubbing and massaging his belly **(Barry was trying his best to keep the eggs inside him, but it wasn’t easy)**.

Then the alien was bringing a glass bottle to his lips. The contents were thick and cold and green, and Barry was so thirsty, he didn’t stop the think what it might be or what it might do to him, instead obeying the alien’s silent command to drink **(vanilla milkshake dyed green, yummy!)**.

Barry lost track of how long he was with the alien **(Len paused the recording and carefully helped Barry to get a fake pregnancy belly on under his hospital gown)** , but his belly began to swell and grow. Every day, the alien fed him bottles of the sweet, green liquid, tending to him gently.

Then, one day, Barry felt an urgent need to push. The alien seemed to be aware of this, because it brought Barry into its arms, laying him sideways in its lap, holding his buttocks parted with one hand, cradling his head with the other, making that shushing growl. 

Barry pushed, and something popped out.  **The camera was perfectly positioned to capture as each egg was expulsed from his body.**  The alien stroked his bum encouragingly, and Barry continued to push, feeling things within him shifting and moving, and then another thing popped out, then two one after the other **(to be edited later, Len dumped the bowl full of the remaining eggs, giving the effect that Barry would have laid a whole clutch of nearly thirty eggs)**. Barry lost track, but then the need to push stopped, and the alien held him up into its arms, showing him what he’d birthed.

Eggs, a pile of them, translucent and green.

The alien rubbed his belly and made that sound again, which Barry was sure was praise in this case, and held up another bottle of the drink to his mouth, which Barry drank gratefully, exhausted from the-- _birthing? Laying?_ Whatever.

**After a brief break (during which Barry filled a much needed demand to void his bladder), Len and Barry cleaned up the eggs, and then they got into position to film another pairing between Barry and the alien, this time fucking on their sides, Len’s head hidden behind Barry, Barry still wearing the fake pregnancy belly under the hospital gown, Len jerking Barry off with one hand as he fucked him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded early since the chapter was ready to go in order to fully dive in and commit to getting my apartment ready so that my family can be ready to move out ASAP. We've already got out eyes on a place which would suit our needs, though it's more expensive than we hoped. However, for the insane pricing of a University town, it's actually pretty good. After we move I'm going to be looking for another job, as well, because I'm not getting enough hours at the gallery. Wish me good luck!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few things happen, including finalising for the wedding, someone finally gets some comeuppance, guilty revelations, and a bittersweet confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need motivation... packing sucks ass...

Barry ended up having to be the one to reach over to move the mouse and stop the recording, and then he and Len fell asleep for two hours. When they woke up, they were glad they could spend the rest of the weekend resting, because they were  _ so _ done; they could edit from the comfort of the bed.

Len ordered chinese, and they ate it in bed, Len wanting Barry to be as comfortable as possible and not wanting to be away from him for any length of time should Barry drop, now that he knew Barry was prone to doing so.

Barry was sitting between Len’s legs, leaning against him as they ate.

Len nuzzled his hair.

“How’s your ass?”

Barry snorted.

“Sore. So’s my cock; I don’t think I’ll want to plug it again. Sounding for a bit, okay, but no more plugging. Not through multiple orgasms, anyway.”

Len kissed his temple.

“Sorry.”

Barry shrugged, turning to scent.

“It was my idea, nothing for you to be sorry for.”

Len tilted Barry up by his chin, and just looked him in the eye for a bit.

“I love you.” Len said softly.

Barry smiled.

“I love you, too.” He reached up to cup Len’s cheek. “I don't get how I managed to go from single mom to being engaged to probably the best Alpha I could ask for, but I’m just so thankful I can't even describe it.”

Len leaned in and kissed him, and then they went back to eating, content as they shared each other’s warmth.

***

Len sprawled onto his bed, exhausted after having made himself shower, change the sheets, and eat some delivery. This was a rough rut, but having images of his beautiful boy was definitely a Godsend. It was a Thursday, three days into his rut, with four days to go, if he was lucky.

An hour later, after a much-needed nap, he could feel the rut rising again. Len prepped the DVD, but then his phone went off with a text message.

**Barry: Need a hand? Bart’s asleep.**

Len shocked himself as he nearly missed an actual sliver of drool escape the corner of his mouth. He quickly hit the speeddial option. The first ring was barely over when Barry answered.

“ _ Hi, Daddy. _ ”

Len felt something like relief and anticipation mixed together at the sound of his voice.

“Hey, puppy.” Len smiled. “My good boy wanna help Daddy out?”

“ _Yes, Daddy._ ” Len could hear the tease in Barry’s voice. “ _I’ve been thinking about you all day. Thinking about you coming while watching our movie. Did I do a good job, Daddy? Did the movie help?_ ”

Len let out a purr-like growl.

“Oh, yeah, puppy. You did a real good job. You look so beautiful, and the sounds you made were just perfect.”

“ _ I’m glad, Daddy. I like making you happy. _ ”

“Me, too, puppy-boy.” Len ran his free hand idly along his torso, gradually working his way down to his cock. “I like hearing you come. I like all the noises you make when you feel good.”

“ _ Miss you, Daddy. _ ” Barry said, adding an edge of a whimper to his voice. “ _ Miss the way you feel inside me. _ ”

Len took hold of his cock and started stroking, letting out a groan.

“Tell me more, puppy.”

“ _ I like feeling your fingers when you make sure I’m ready for you. _ ” There was a hint of excitement to his voice, like he’d waited for Len to give the word to start. “ _ How you start by going slow so I can feel every inch of your cock. _ ”

Len groaned again.

“Are you touching yourself, puppy?”

“ _ Can I, Daddy? _ ”

Len grinned.

“Yeah, puppy. You go right ahead. Daddy’s gonna touch himself, too. Daddy wants to come hearing you talk. Keep talking, puppy.”

“ _ I like it when you play with my nipples, Daddy. Sometimes, I wish they had milk, again, so when you suck on them you’d get milk. _ ”

Len nearly choked in surprise at the image Barry was describing for him.

“Oh, yeah, puppy. I’d love to taste your sweet puppy-milk someday. Wanna be full of my puppies, sweetheart?”

“ _Yes, Daddy._ ” Barry purred. “ _Make me full and smelling like you so every Alpha knows to stay away._ ”

“Would you like it if I filled you up every day, puppy? You’d already be full of my pups but I’d keep pumping you full of come so you’d always be wet and dripping?”

“ _ Yes, Daddy. _ ” Barry was sounding close, and so was he.

“When your hole gets tired, I’d come on you, instead. Rub it all over you so you’d smell like me, like you said.”

“ _ Da-a-ddy! _ ” Barry let out a broken shout, and it was enough to push Len over the edge was well, growling as he furiously pumped out his seed, his knot inflating, not stopping until it was too much and he had to let go. Not that he stopped coming, of course; rut meant his body wanted to be sure of planting seed, so he was dispensing quite a bit more come than usual.

He lay panting for a while, and he could still hear Barry through the phone, also panting. 

“ _ Was that good, Len? _ ”

“Like you need to ask?” Len chuckled tiredly as his cock continued twitching with thick spurts of come, making it difficult to concentrate. “I love you so much, Barry.”

“ _ I love you, too. _ ” There was a pause, and Len heard Barry swallow. “ _ I still have injectors, and Caitlin said she wouldn’t mind watching Bart on Sunday. That’d be closer to the end of your rut, right? _ ”

It was Len’s turn to swallow, the flood of come finally tapering down.

“What if I lose it?” Len said, because he honestly wasn’t sure how he would be, sharing his rut with an Omega he was so clearly compatible with.

“ _ You won’t hurt me. _ ” It warmed Len to hear how sure Barry sounded, how far he’d come from the bundle of nerves he’d met over a year ago.

“What if I bite you?”

Len’s heart nearly stopped in the silence.

“ _ What if I’m fine with that? _ ”

Len sat up.

“You’re sure?”

“ _ I think I’ve wanted to have your mark for a while. _ ” Barry admitted. “ _ After what happened with Tony, it was like, he was always under my skin somehow, no matter what, and I hated it. It only let up when you were close to me. The first time you put the collar on me, it was like, I felt like I belonged to you, but, it was a good feeling, like the last of Tony was gone. And when the collar came off, after you left, it wasn’t like Tony was back, but it felt like he  _ could  _ be gone. But if I had your mark, then, it would be like I always have something that shows I’m yours, and I would never feel him again. _ ”

Len swallowed a lump in his throat.

“You bet you’re mine, puppy. And I’m yours. We belong to each other. And if anyone tries to mess with that, we mess them up.”

Barry made a kissing noise.

“ _ I love you. _ ”

“Love you, too.”

“ _ Did you need another go? _ ” Barry asked after a moment’s silence.

“I better get some water and a snack, first. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“ _ Alright, I’ll be waiting. _ ”

“Love you, puppy.”

“ _ Love you, Daddy. _ ”

***

Len somehow found the energy between jerking off and staying hydrated to make sure everything was more or less presentable. Ruts were usually spent leaving takeout boxes all over the place and tossing sheets in the corner when the smell got to be too much; knowing that Barry would be coming for the tail-end of his rut, however, and Len had to make sure everything was right for his Omega.

Barry was due to arrive at ten, so Len made sure that by nine-thirty, everything was spotless, and had himself a quickie in the shower before putting on some loose sweatpants and a t-shirt, then went to make a fresh pot of coffee.

At ten-oh-one, the door buzzer sounded, and Len nearly ran for it.

“Hello?” he said automatically, but knew who it must be.

“ _ Hi, Daddy. _ ” the words came in a nervous whisper, like Barry wanted to be sure no one but Len would hear him.

“Come on up, puppy.” Len grinned and hit the button to let him through.

Len waited with his ear pressed to the door, opening it as soon as some footsteps got close enough.

Unfortunately, it was an Omega neighbour passing through, who yelped and backed to the opposite wall upon smelling the clear signs of rut coming from the apartment.

“Sorry!” Len assured him. “I’m just waiting for my mate, he’s on his way up.”

“Right here!”

Len turned and grinned, opening his arms as Barry ran the rest of the way, jumping up to cling to Len like a koala.

“Erm, have a good day.” the neighbour said shyly as he continued on his way, but Len paid him no mind as he entered the apartment with Barry in his arms, pushing the door to close with one hand and then pinning Barry up against it.

“You smell amazing.” Barry said as Len attacked his neck with kisses and licks and sucks.

“So do you, Barry.” Len said breathlessly. “Like I’ve been craving ice cream all week but only had chips.” He sucked at Barry’s scent gland, turning it pink with the rush of blood.

“But now you’re here.” he whispered. “Strawberry ice cream for me to eat up.”

Barry giggled.

“You’re good at making me melt.”

“Can’t have that.” Len pulled back to smile at him. “I wanna make you shiver.” he cupped his bum, while he used his other hand to pass his thumb along the scent-gland.

“Do you still want this?” He needed to be sure; his control was better than it had been at the beginning of his rut, so if Barry said no, he felt more sure he’d be able to stop himself.

“I want it.” Barry told him. “I want you.”

His eyes showed absolute trust, and Len held him close.

He forgot about the coffee. His rut was back. He wanted Barry.

_ Claimclaimclaimclaim… _

“It’s okay, Len.” Barry sounded far away. “I brought some lube with me. But let’s get to the bed, okay?”

Len realised he was humping Barry against the door.  _ Shit _ . Maybe not as in control as he’d thought. But Barry was able to reach him through the haze.

He carried Barry into the bedroom and started taking off his clothes, while Barry did the same.

Barry pulled a bottle of lube from his bag, but Len stopped him front opening it.

“Wanna taste you, first.”

Barry put the bottle aside, but signaled for Len to wait. He pulled out something like a toiletries bag, and removed a syringe from it. Len watched as Barry sucked in a deep breath before jabbing himself in the thigh and pushing the button, injecting the measured amount of contraceptive.

He put everything onto the nightstand except the lube, and lay back, smiling up at Len.

“Gonna eat me like an ice cream cone, Daddy?”

Len dove in, kissing Barry hungrily, relishing the feel of Barry’s nails tracing his scalp as he moved downward, nibbling and sucking. He took Barry’s cock into his mouth in one go, worshipping his love, the whines and moans Barry produced urging his actions. Barry’s cock became slick with his spit, and then he let go, and moved down, lifting Barry’s hips as he began to devour his hole. He detected a faint taste of soap, and pulled back for a moment, locking eyes with Barry.

“You got yourself nice and ready for me, puppy?”

Barry’s face was slack with the pleasure Len was giving him, but he managed a faint smile.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

He resumed his work of feasting on his love, relishing the feel of Barry trembling, jerking, even when his thighs closed around his head, he doesn’t stop. Not until he can’t go on, because he needs to be inside Barry  _ right this minute. _

He let Barry’s hips down to the bed and grabbed the lube. Barry turned over, ass in the air, and even reached back to part his cheeks.

“Good Omega.” Len praised as he let some lube fall into the crevice, and began spreading it around and inside his good boy. He could feel Barry twitch around his fingers, his passage nicely loosened from Barry’s arousal and his oral ministrations.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please.” Barry breathed.

As if Len was in a position to deny that.

He tossed the lube aside, lined himself up, and was sheathed inside Barry’s tight heat in no time, making the Omega let out a choked whine. Then Barry pushed back against him, and he and Barry got into a rhythm immediately, frantically fucking, and Len stretched himself to be completely aligned with Barry’s back, one hand balancing on the headboard, the other across Barry’s chest to hold him by the opposite shoulder. He grit his teeth, making himself wait, until--

“Len! Fuck!” Barry choked out, and Len felt Barry’s passage constrict around him, coming untouched, and that’s when he bit. Barry’s cry came out strangled, and then Len was coming, still holding onto Barry’s neck, and Barry choked sounds became a long, shuddering moan, eventually a relieved and happy sigh as his knot inflated within his Omega’s passage.

His Omega. 

He could feel it in his veins as sure as he knew himself; Barry was his.

Len opened his mouth and licked at the bite mark, carefully sucking and licking at the trace bleeding as Barry collapsed under him and he followed, just slightly off to the side so that his full weight wouldn’t crush his mate; he was still coming, filling his mate. Len reached for Barry’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Mine.” Len whispered.

“Yours.” Barry agreed. “My Alpha.”

“Yours.” Len returned sleepily.

***

Barry was brimming with nervousness. They had only one month before the wedding, and while it was agreed that they were going to keep it low-key, there were still some things that needed to be taken care of.

After Francine bypassed Joe and had a frank conversation with Captain Singh, David had pulled off a miracle and made sure that Henry would be available for the ceremony and reception, his sleeping accomodations being one of the holding cells in the precinct; David swore to take full responsibility. That cleared out some of the complications, such as the long drive to and from Iron Heights, but others still remained.

They had considered making everything potluck, but not everyone was handy in the kitchen, and they couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t end up with seventy-five percent desserts and only a few savory dishes, so they settled on catering; this was made easier (read: less guilt-trippy for Barry) when Henry’s lawyer  _ finally _ managed to free Nora’s money for Barry. 

But then came up dietary requirements. 

There were way more requests for gluten-free options than Barry or Len had honestly expected, so Len took it upon himself to issue a stern email to all those who had requested gluten-free to fill out a poll: if you were requesting it because you honestly had Celiac disease, fine. If you were requesting it because you thought it was ‘better for you,’ you received a concise explanation of why you were wrong written as tactfully as he was able to muster. The requests went way down after that, and the caterer was able to come up with a few dishes that would satisfy the demand.

Vegan was easier to handle, as the gluten-free dishes were also vegan, but a macaroni salad and carrot cake was also added to fulfill that demand.

Then there was the question of liquor.

Barry didn’t want to be a killjoy over it.

“As long as I’m near you or someone else I trust, I should be fine.” Barry insisted.

“You’re sure?” Len wasn’t. “I remember how you were when we first met.”

“There was only Iris with me, though.” Barry said. “I didn’t know you, yet. But I’ve met Mick a few times, now, and I’ll have you and a bunch of other people I know well, including my dad. As long as I’m not surrounded by drunk strangers without someone I trust nearby, I should be fine.”

Len wasn’t entirely convinced, but he was willing to trust Barry in this. As much as his Alpha instinct was telling him to keep his mate  _ away _ from a potentially anxiety-inducing situation, he didn’t want to be  _ that _ Alpha that wrapped their Omega in proverbial bubble wrap.

“You’ll let me know if you need to leave the room or anything?” Len asked as he stroked Barry’s cheek.

“Of course.” Barry smiled and leaned into the touch.

Neither Len nor Barry wanted anything too fancy for the reception. 

Napkins? Okay. Napkins folded into swans?

“No, Iris, I’m not paying extra to have someone fold things that are going to be unfolded as soon as people sit down to eat.”

“They look so pretty, though.” she said with a mock-pout.

Boutonnieres, corsages, and his bouquet? Okay. Table arrangements?

“That’s a lot of plants that are gonna die within days.” Barry pointed out. “Oh, and the flower petals will be obtained from Dollar Tree. From which we will also obtain floating candles and clear plastic bowls. Those will be the table arrangements.”

Iris gradually let her idea of a fairy-tale wedding slide and meshed more with Barry and Len’s route of being nice but simple.

***

Two weeks before the wedding, there was some more good news.

Since Barry had left the field for the sire blank on Bart’s birth certificate, there was no opposition for Len to officially adopt him. One morning when Len had brought Barry and Bart breakfast at their place, the certificate arrived in the mail.

Barry held it up to show Len without saying a word. They looked at each other with smiles before turning to Bart.

“Bart, you see this, right here?” Barry held out the paper.

“Yeah?”

“What does this say?”

Bart took a minute to look over the words with a frown, then his eyes widened.

“Len’s my real daddy, now?” he said excitedly.

“It’s official.” Len confirmed, grinning.

Bart slid from his seat and went to Len, who immediately took him into his lap.

“I love you, daddy.” the pup said while burrowing into his chest.

“I love you, too, Bart.” Len told him.

***

Barry, Wally, and Francine were at the park, watching Bart climb the jungle jim, just taking in the air.

The apartment was packed. Bart’s bed was moved to the spare bedroom in Len’s apartment, but Barry and Bart were sleeping at Joe’s for now because of the whole ‘bad luck before the wedding’ thing, not to mention that Bart was going to stay with Joe so that Barry and Len could have an attempt at a honeymoon, which was basically just Barry going off his suppressants so that they could enjoy their first joint cycle together.

“He’s already grown in the short time I’ve known him.” Francine smiled.

“Every time I turn around, I’m adding another inch to the growing chart.” Barry agreed. “I’ve taken to buying his clothes two sizes bigger so that they’ll last him longer.”

“Pups grow so fast.” Francine turned to Wally, and then her face crumpled before turning back to Barry. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to watch you or Iris.”

“There’s no use thinking about what-ifs, now.” Barry assured her. “You’re here.”

“Barry?” Wally said sharply. “That’s the guy I saw near dad’s house.” he pointed.

Barry turned and he felt his heart stop.

Tony was talking to Bart from a distance. Bart took a hesitant step towards him.

“Call Joe!” he was up from the bench and tearing across the park.

_ Don’t touch him, don’t you fucking touch him-- _

Barry scooped Bart up and turned, freezing under Tony’s gaze.

“He’s mine, isn’t he?” Tony asked. “I thought so, when I saw you at the fair. He’s old enough to be mine.”

“He’s not yours.” Barry got out, not without difficulty, taking careful steps backwards, not wanting to risk looking away for a second. He just had to hold out until Joe got there. “I left the field for sire blank.”

“A DNA test will fix that.” Tony scoffed. “I wanna be able to see him.”

“You can’t touch him.” Barry said, wishing his voice wasn’t wavering so much.

“Mommy?” Bart whined as he clutched to him. “You smell scared.”

“It’s okay, puppy.” Barry tried to assure him.

“You can’t stop me from seeing him.” Tony insisted.

“Maybe.” Barry gambled. “Except that if you take this to court, I’ll bring back all the medical evidence from that night. The only thing they couldn’t do was prove who did it. You prove you’re the sire, and you’re admitting what you did.”

“Statute of limitations, stupid bitch.”

“For serving time? Sure.”

Barry sighed with relief at the sound of Joe’s voice and moved to stand beside him away from Tony; Eddie and Captain Singh were there, too. Tony looked pissed.

“But,” Joe continued. “What judge do you think is going to let you near a pup knowing what you did? Not to mention that Barry’s got the full support of every officer in the precinct? Oh, and by the way, you’re under arrest for violating your restraining order.”

“I didn’t go near him.” Tony said. “He came up to me. And I don’t think you can arrest me considering you’re close to the situation.”

“Nope, that’s what I’m here, for.” Captain Singh said, brandishing a pair of cuffs. “And we’ve got a witness that you started things by approaching Barry’s son. The restraining order was reworded to include him on the first renewal following his birth. Guess you didn’t read that too closely. Now, come on, hands behind your back.”

Tony growled, but stopped when Eddie pulled out a taser.

“Give me one reason, asshole.”

Tony turned and waited while David walked up to cuff him.

“West wasn’t exaggerating, by the way.” the police captain warned as he fastened the cuffs. “If you try to get custody or visitation rights, I can list five officers off the top of my head that doesn’t include the ones standing right here who will speak to keep you away from Barry  _ and _ his son. If I pass a sign-up sheet around the precinct calling on witnesses, it’ll fill up quick on both sides, believe me.”

Barry kept his distance until Tony was in the patrol car and out of sight; only then did he let Joe hold him, grounding him while he cried.

***

Len was livid when he found out. David and Joe let Len yell at Tony from the outside of the holding cell. Tony didn’t even try to deface Barry’s character this time. On his own, Len displayed a terrifying picture of a protective Alpha; on top of this, before Len’s arrival, the guards nearby had had an audible conversation about how they wished they could let Len have a few minutes without the bars separating him from Tony.

Tony was sentenced to thirty days, a five-thousand dollar fine, and his car was impounded since it was left in a metered parking space without the meter being fed.

Barry was relieved that this meant he would still be locked up past the wedding. If there was any chance Tony had figured out where Barry lived before, he would hopefully not know where he was moving to. Not to mention that in a few months, they’d be moving to Gotham; Len had been accepted into the architecture program and approved for a small, two-bedroom apartment in a building next to the campus reserved for students with families. Once they’d received word, Captain Singh put in the paperwork for Barry’s transfer himself, directly contacting Captain Gordon of the GCPD, who was happy to take him on.

“I’m gonna miss you, Allen.” Julian told him one day while they were getting evidence from an armed robbery; Julian was taking pictures while Barry was examining the footprints.

“I feel like we’ve only just become friends and now you’ll be gone.”

“We can keep in contact.” Barry told him. “Professional talk, saying hi, whatever.”

Julian gave a thin smile.

“My father had picked out an Omega for me. Someone I was supposed to marry after I graduated. I barely knew her, the daughter of one of his business partners. She fussed over her appearance and it was easy to keep her happy so long as I kept complimenting her looks. She was a complete idiot. We had some of her friends over one day and when I went to get a drink I was just outside the sitting-room when I overheard her saying to them ‘Julian’s so brainy. He actually reads books!’ I broke things off not long after. My father was livid.”

Barry frowned.

“She does sound like an idiot.”

Julian scoffed.

“Complete and utter idiot. My point is, I knew if ever I were have a mate, it would have to be someone who was most definitely not an idiot.”

“Did you find someone?” Barry asked, smiling.

Julian’s smile dropped.

“Yeah, I did. But I didn’t want to scare him off, because I knew someone had hurt him, badly. Except, one day I turned around and he’d received a huge bouquet and looked happier than he’d been in the time that I knew him.”

Barry’s eyes widened as the implication of that sentence hit him.

“It’s alright.” Julian smiled again, but it looked pained. “You’re happy, and you deserve that. It’s not like I gave you any indication I was interested. And Leonard Snart doesn’t seem to be an idiot, from what I can tell, so you won’t be hearing me give any objections at the ceremony. So.”

Julian walked over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Congratulations, and I wish you every happiness. I mean that.”

Barry gave a small smile.

“I wish you every happiness, too.” Barry said. “And a mate who’s not an idiot.”

They chuckled and went back to packing up the crime scene.

***

Since Tony’s arrest, bad luck before the wedding be damned, Barry had to put up with several days of Len wanting to be in near-constant physical contact with him and Bart, which led to them eating on the living room floor whenever they were at Len’s apartment with Bart in Len’s lap and Barry leaning against Len’s left shoulder. Bart didn’t seem to mind, but although Barry did enjoy the contact in the beginning, he had to talk sense into Len when it got to the point where he’d have to warn him if he was getting up to go to the bathroom.

“He’s finally been made to see that he can’t touch me without facing the consequences.” Barry said. “First us mating, and now that? I feel more peaceful than I have in years. Let me have that freedom.”

Len kissed him and nodded.

***

“You wanted to see me, David?”

Captain Singh looked up.

“Yeah, Joe, come in. Sit down.”

Joe closed the door before he sat, and David laid down the case folder he’d been looking through.

“Joe, how sure are you that Henry Allen killed his mate?”

Joe frowned.

“Who else could it have been, David?”

“It’s just… he performed first aid to keep Nora alive until the paramedics got there. It didn’t save her life, but it definitely kept her going. If he wanted her dead--”

“It was a fit of anger and he realised too late. Neighbours said they heard screaming.” Joe said it like he was sure of it and had repeated it to himself a number of times.

“What about the man in yellow?”

“David, no one else saw a thing. Barry was upset. He still can’t believe his father would kill his mother. He came up with something to deal with it.”

David swallowed.

“There were six boys who went missing in the year before it happened, making a line from Coast City to here. Middle of the night, no one heard a thing. They were all around Barry’s age. After Nora’s death, the line stopped.”

Joe didn’t need to ask why it would have stopped. A lot of serials stopped when something big happened, going to ground or stopping momentarily, picking up again with an infrequence which was nearly impossible to match to their previous crimes.

But the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

“David--”

“I know, it can’t be proven, not easily. But there’s a lot of the guards at Iron Heights who were asking if his break on the outside was because we had new evidence for him.”

Joe growled, and David hitched a brow, crossing his arms.

“Joe, you wouldn’t have been able to keep him from being sentenced, but why were you so convinced it was him?”

“The evidence. His prints were on the knife.”

“From performing the first aid. Why were you so quick to dismiss Barry’s story that there was someone else there?”

“How am I supposed to explain to an eight-year old pup that it doesn’t matter if I think his daddy is innocent, he’s still gonna get locked up?” Joe’s voice came out completely defeated. “I thought he’d eventually believe the evidence, too, but he never has.”

David sighed.

“You could have at least told him you were on his side, even if you couldn’t do anything. He would have understood that. I know it’s too late, now, but imagine being told you’re lying or crazy when you know what you saw?”

“I know.” Joe said, his voice heavy. “I did honestly believe the evidence at first, I was so mad at Henry. But when the shrink told me it would be healthier for Barry to see him instead of keeping them apart, and I brought him for his first visit--” Joe took a shuddering breath. “I could see how much Henry loved him. So I told myself the murder couldn’t have been intentional, but I kept telling myself that, intentional or not, that he did it. It was easier.”

David nodded.

“And now?”

Joe closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

“It’s been sixteen years.”

“I could work with you on this one. Any resource we need, I’ll find a way to get it.”

“We don’t say anything to them until we have something to show.” Joe cautioned.

David nodded.

“No problem.”

***

Barry went to visit with his father every day before and after work, bringing him coffee in the morning. Barry was acutely aware that David was risking a lot having Henry there, but found it difficult to worry about it.

“Just a few more days.” Barry told him.

“Is your suit ready?” Henry asked.

“Decided to go with classic black tux, and a red shirt. I know,” he stopped Henry’s protest. “Red was only insisted upon by old-timey traditions for non-virgins, but, red and blue has become mine and Len’s thing. It’s not a shame thing, it’s just an ‘us’ thing.”

Henry smiled.

“So he’ll be wearing a blue shirt?”

“Yep. And I have a blue rose while he has a red one.”

“And you’re happy?”

Barry smiled.

“Yeah, dad. I’m happy.”

“I’m proud of you, Barry.” Henry said quietly. “And I want you to remember, that no matter how many times something happens where you feel like you need to lie down and break away from life, the important part is that you eventually roll out of bed and try again.”

Barry sniffed, but kept smiling.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you, too, slugger.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally moved in, but, oof! FOUR FUCKING DAYS WITH THE UHAUL! Long story short, most of the packing that should have been done two months ago wasn't, and so we had to pack as we went for a lot of the stuff, and now I'm pretty much broke. We're living off of just the bare bones of what was left of food from our pantry (which is mostly canned foods). Dad gets paid on Thursday, so then we'll be able to get REAL FOOD. I want steak with a side of roast potatoes and carrots mashed up with rutabaga, please! And eggs for breakfast! No more freezer waffles! I'm gonna get a heart attack from all the extra sodium and sugar!
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to start writing more regularly, but, after the move, comes the unpacking. Help...

Part of Len was yelling at himself for doing this, but the stronger part was wanting to stick it to his old man this last time before he’d completely cut ties and move on.

He shifted in the uncomfortable plastic seat as he saw Lewis come through the side door and sit opposite him on the other side of the glass. He waited until Lewis picked up his phone, first, then took his.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Lewis said sarcastically.

“Just to give you an update and to let you know that this is the last time you’ll see me.”

“Nice enough to come tell me about the cup in person, a year later.” Lewis sneered.

“It’s not the cup.” Len told him. “I’m getting married, day after tomorrow.”

Lewis blinked but tried to keep his shock at bay.

“He already has a small pup who’s absolutely adorable and we’ve already mated. The ceremony is just a formality for friends and family, but not you.”

“Why bother telling me?”

“Because I know your parole is coming up in a couple of years, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you manage to convince the judge that you’re just a sorry old man who’s served his time and wants to try to be in the world, again. I know from experience that the system isn’t always fair. So if you do manage to get out, know that you’re never welcome in my home, near my mate or near my pup. You’re not welcome near my sister, though she’s gotten very skilled at delivering that kind of message herself. If you get out, I want you to stay away and never darken our doorsteps, ever. Understand?”

“And if I swing by anyway?”

“There’s plenty of leeway in the law that I could plead defense of my mate and pup. Your record would do the rest. Not to mention that I requested this conversation be recorded so that they know that I told you to stay away from me. Oh, and Lisa and I will both be alerted if you do get released and will both be filing for restraining orders.”

Lewis scoffed.

“This is what I get for parenting, huh?”

“This is what you get for being a piece of shit who thinks parenting involves making your pups fear for their lives. There’s a reason it’s called abuse and is against the law. I better not see you around.”

Len hung up the phone and stood sharply, not looking back as he left the visitor’s area.

***

Len was driving probably too fast, but didn’t care, so long as he put a lot of distance between himself and the scum that sired him. His phone rang, and he slowed down before answering it, quickly hitting speakerphone and placing it on the shelf under the radio.

“Hello.” he drawled.

_“You went to see him, didn’t you?”_

“Hi, sis. How could you tell?”

_“Because I know you, and I know you wouldn’t be able to resist the opportunity to tell him that you’re going to be happy while he rots behind bars.”_

“So sue me for being predictable. I also told him that we’ll be alerted if he gets out. You’re welcome.”

 _“Such a sweet big brother.”_ she teased. _“Does Barry know?”_

“I guess I should tell him.”

_“Yes, you should. He needs to know what a pig-headed Alpha he’s mated.”_

“Call you later, sis.”

_“Love you!”_

***

Len took a deep breath, held it for a bit, then released. He dialled Barry’s number. It picked up midway through the second ring.

 _“Hi, Len!”_ Barry sounded very happy and it brought a smile to Len’s face.

“Hi, puppy. Having a good day, today?”

_“Iris, Caitlin, and Lisa are taking me to get a mani-pedi and facial, later. Trying to get me all beautiful for the wedding.”_

“But my mate’s already the most beautiful Omega that ever breathed.” Len said with a hint of a purr, and he heard Barry’s breath hitch.

“I have to tell you something, now, though.” Len said seriously. “I went to see my father, about half an hour ago.” He paused, but Barry didn’t say anything, letting him finish. “I told him that we’re getting married, and that he’s not welcome in our home, ever.”

_“Did he say anything about it?”_

“Just that he thinks I’m ungrateful for his so-called parenting.”

 _“I wouldn’t call it parenting.”_ Barry said sourly.

“His words, not mine.”

_“You’re a hundred times a better dad than he is, and you didn’t even sire Bart. I love you, and Bart loves you, and Lewis doesn’t matter anymore, okay, Len? You’re a better Alpha and father than he’ll ever be. And he never has to be part of your life ever again.”_

Len’s eyes fluttered shut.

“I love you so much, Barry.” he whispered.

There were distant sounds of happy hellos, and Len scoffed.

“Is it time for the Omegas to have a night on the town?” Len teased.

_“Yeah, I better go. I’ll see you tomorrow night, though.”_

“And then the day after, we begin the rest of our lives.”

_“I love you.”_

Len couldn’t speak anymore, but offered a kissing sound which Barry returned, and then hung up.

***

The night of the rehearsal dinner, hosted and catered by Jitters, Barry felt a new kind of peace. Everything had miraculously come together the night before, and now it was just him, Len, and their closest friends and family, having quiet drinks and happy conversation, with a live jazz band in the corner, services provided for free by some musically-inclined members of the CCPD. Barry did everything to not think about tomorrow, because he knew he’d cry.

Lisa came up to him with a sly smile.

“That Beta friend of yours with the dark hair...” she whispered.

“Cisco?” Barry checked.

“What’s the name of his Omega friend with the glasses and the hearing aid?”

“Hartley.” Barry frowned. “Is everything alright? They had a falling out a few years ago.”

Lisa bit her lip to try not to grin, but failed.

“Um, I think they’ve _definitely_ made up.”

Barry’s eyes widened, remembering the type of open-relationship/experimentation/friends-with-benefits thing he had with the two of them in high school. Lisa grinned wider at his expression and beckoned him to follow.

Peeking around the corner to the employees-only area near the back of the shop, Barry smelled the scent of arousal and sweat before he saw:

Cisco, on his knees, head bobbing, while Hartley held his long hair, his own head back to the wall he was leaning against, his jaw hanging open.

Lisa and Barry quickly ducked back and stifled giggles. Lisa took Barry by the arm as they walked away.

“So,” she said quietly. “Would they be into an open relationship?”

Barry coughed lightly.

“Well, that’s what we had in high school, but, now? You’d have to ask them.”

“‘We?’” Lisa looked like Christmas had come early.

Barry suppressed a nervous laugh.

“Well,” he began. “We were teenagers, about sixteen, and Hartley’s parents were dead set against his being into anything other than female Alphas; which of course made him want to go behind their backs for male Omegas and Betas even more. Cisco and I were just curious, and after Joe put the fear of God into me and Iris in the form of warning us about STDs and pregnancy, it seemed like a convenient arrangement: we only did stuff with each other, we used condoms if either me or Hartley took it-- y’know.” he blushed as he tilted his head. “Safe experimentation with people we trusted. Probably a healthier thing than a lot of our classmates were doing. Cisco’s older brother even supplied us with condoms and lube, because he recognised it was a safe, healthy thing, and knew the other adults wouldn’t get it. I know a lot of teens do things way too early, but, we always had this understanding, the three of us, ever since we were pups. Exploring sexually just seemed like the next logical step.”

Lisa hummed approvingly.

“You’re lucky to have had that. You’re right, a lot do it way too young, but I think too many people want to immediately label teens as completely incapable of making sexual decisions. Keeping them from doing anything with adults is one thing, but if you give them all the information they need, then they can make more informed decisions in regards to doing anything with each other; _if_ they do. Try to tell them _not_ to, and they’ll do it anyway.”

Barry nodded.

“If they don’t hear about it from informed sources, they’ll hear about it from other sources who don’t warn them about everything. There was a Beta girl in my class who was told by her parents that she’d get pregnant if she ‘slept with’ her Alpha girlfriend. She interpreted that to its literal meaning, so they would have sex, but then sleep in separate rooms. Guess what happened?”

Lisa groaned in disgust.

“Didn’t her girlfriend know better?”

“Since the Beta girl never asked for a condom, the Alpha assumed she was on the pill.”

Lisa groaned again.

They walked up to the food table where Barry palmed a Bumbleberry Macaron, savouring the fruity sweetness as he bit into it.

“So, do you think they’d be open to a girl Omega?” Lisa asked, pointing out the two as they came back to the main room, messy-haired and wrinkled shirts, but blissful.

Barry shrugged.

“You’d have to ask. We never got a girl to join in, but I don’t know if that was just that none of us thought of it, or what.”

Lisa hummed, finished her champagne, then patted Barry’s arm farewell before sauntering over to Cisco and Hartley, easing herself between them while throwing an arm around them both.

Barry watched for a bit, then smiled as he saw both guys lean in for kisses.

“Looks like Lisa’s found herself some new toys.”

Barry looked up in time to meet Len for a sweet kiss.

“I wonder how Mick’ll take that.”

Len snorted.

“If all three will have him, he’ll join in.” Len had no sooner finished saying this than Mick went and grasped Hartley’s hair at the back of his head; Hartley responded very well. “And there he goes.”

“Glad they’re having a good time.” Barry said, and he meant it.

“Were they the ones you told me about?” Len asked quietly. “When you were younger?”

“I lost my virginity to Cisco at sixteen, just a minute after I’d taken Hartley’s.” he turned to smirk at Len. “Clarification, I was still inside him; a sweaty puppy-pile.”

Len let out a purry-growl.

“I’m not into teens, telling you now, but picturing you in that situation is turning my crank.”

Barry hummed and leaned into Len.

“I don’t know if I’d ever want to do a three-way again.” Barry said seriously. “I’ve only just gotten into being able to have sex, period. But, picture if you will, me being spit-roasted. Because that was a thing we did.”

Len snatched Barry’s face in his palms and kissed him fully, chewing at his lips. Barry held on to the lapels of Len’s shirt, feeling a pool of heat in his belly.

Barry was only dimly aware of the music stopping, followed by a pinging sound, and then some whooing finally shook him and Len back to reality, blushing as they took in the room staring at them.

“Don’t make me separate you two.” Joe said from in front of the band, speaking into the microphone. “You’ll have your whole honeymoon for that stuff.”

Barry hid his face in Len’s chest as a good-natured laugh made its way around the room. Len rubbed his back reassuringly.

“Barry,” Joe continued, and Barry turned to look, while still staying pressed to Len. “I know we didn’t get off to the best start, but I hope I did right enough by you as you grew up. I saw you go through the worst moments of your life, and you’ve always managed to come out stronger. I wasn’t sure how I felt about Leonard at first, but I think it didn’t matter who was coming for you, I would’ve bared my teeth. But I can see he loves you, I’ve seen how he is with Bart, and I’ve seen you grow happier since you’ve been together. Leonard,”

Len straightened up a bit.

“I feel safer about the two of you, now, but it doesn’t mean you’re off my radar. But that’s just part of being a parent, which you’ll figure out real quick. Good luck.”

He held up his glass.

“To Barry and Leonard.”

There was an echoed response around the room, and Barry’s eyes filled with tears as he watched them raise their glasses. He tugged Len with him as he went up to Joe and hugged him.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“No need to thank me.” Joe whispered back. “No matter how many times you raised my blood pressure, I was happy to have you in my home.”

Iris came up, next, hugging Joe in turn.

“That was beautiful, dad.”

“You just wait for your wedding.” Joe told her. “I’m gonna embarrass you and Eddie.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” she replied, smiling. “Oh, Barr.” she hugged Barry next. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“You’ll have to come visit.” Barry told her. “No way Bart’s gonna put up with not being able to see his auntie Iris.”

Iris squeezed harder.

“Barry.”

Barry looked up and Iris backed away for Caitlin to get her hug in, next.

“I’m jealous.” she teased. “Ronnie and I didn’t get a dinner.”

“Nope, but you got Mickey and Minnie.” he teased back as they pulled apart. “Eloping to Disneyland is pretty cool, too. Honestly, do you really want your mom giving speeches for your happiest day?”

“God, no.” she agreed.

“Congratulations.” Ronnie shook his hand, then Len’s, grinning.

“Thanks.”

A white-haired man with thick-rimmed glasses was next.

“Congratulations, Barry.” he said as he shook his hand.

“Thanks, professor. I don’t think I’ve introduced you.” Barry turned to Len.

“Len, this is professor Stein. He taught my chem classes in university.”

“Hello.” Len shook his hand.

“Brilliant young man.” the professor praised. “He was the only one who knew to run for baking soda if something caught fire.”

“I didn’t start it.” Barry rushed to say.

“No, but you knew to put it out. As soon as the fire extinguisher proved to be faulty, the rest of the class just stood there, stunned, as if they hoped it would go out by simply willing it to be so.”

“It’s a basic kitchen know-how.” Barry shrugged, making the professor scoff.

“I doubt any of them knew how to boil an egg.” he turned back to Len. “I started with a class of thirty, and by the end of the year there were only ten, with Barry receiving top marks.”

Len grinned at Barry’s embarrassment, but it turned into a smirk as he lightly ran his fingers along Barry’s neck.

“That’s my smart boy.”

Barry turned even redder.

“Martin, introduce us to this star pupil you’ve been telling us about.” A blonde woman walked forward, a younger, dark-haired woman just behind, holding a small puppy in her arms, her dark-skinned mate at her side.

“My apologies, Barry, Leonard, this is Clarissa, our daughter Lily, and little Ronnie. Mr. Raymond is his Godfather.”

Barry cooed immediately over the puppy.

“I remember Bart being this small.” he gushed. “He was fine while I held him, but as soon as I would put him down, he’d start crying.”

“Ronnie’s the same way.” Lily said. “I feel like me and Jefferson are always playing hot potato, passing him back and forth.”

“Sling.” Barry said. “It keeps him close, not as bulky as a regular carrier harness, and keeps your hands free.”

“See?” she turned to her mate.

“It looks like he’s gonna fall out of it!” Jefferson protested.

“They come with instructions on how to tie them.” Barry explained. “They’re actually really snug.”

Lily smirked at Jefferson and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, we’ll give it a try.”

***

Barry laid awake long after he’d laid down next to Bart. Bart had been out long before he’d arrived; the babysitter said he’d been energetic at first, but out like a light near the end.

Barry turned and softly brushed his fingers through his son’s hair.

_Tomorrow, I’ll be legally wed to the best Alpha, who treats my son like he’d sired him, and then we’ll start the rest of our lives._

***

Iris managed to convince Barry to a little light eyeliner, just to bring out his eyes a bit. He had to admit, it looked very good.

“You look handsome, mommy.” Bart chirped from where he sat on a chair, swinging his legs back and forth and scratching at his suit collar.

“Thanks, sweetie.” Barry smiled at him.

“No need for blush, you’re already red in the face.” Iris told him as she helped do up his black bow-tie, then bit back a sob.

“Iris?” Barry asked, concerned.

“I’m fine.” it came out a bit squeaky. “I’m just so happy for you, Barr. Dammit.” she started taking slow breaths, trying to calm herself down, blinking rapidly to prevent any tears from messing up her mascara.

“Are those happy tears?” Bart inquired.

“Yeah, honey.” Iris smiled. “These are happy tears.”

There was a knock and Iris went to answer it, only opening the door a crack in case Len was trying to steal a peek at Barry before the walk down the aisle. Almost immediately, however, she opened it more and stepped aside for Henry to walk in wearing the same tux he’d had when he married Nora (altered slightly for fit), accompanied by (cuffed at the wrist with) David Singh, also in a tux.

“Grandpa!” Bart ran forward and threw his arms around Henry’s thighs, who reached down to pet his hair.

“Hey, sport.”

“I’ll be letting him off to walk you down the aisle,” David explained. “But then he’ll have to come sit with me to be cuffed again once he’s delivered you to your mate. No one is in uniform, but all are authorised to act if needed.”

Barry nodded and went to hug his father; it was a bit awkward with Henry only being able to use one hand, but it worked.

“I’ll go check if they’re ready.” Iris said.

“You look great, Barry.” Henry told him.

“Thanks, dad.”

Iris returned.

“Magic time!” she grinned. “Come on, Bart; we go first.” she held her hand out and Bart went to take it, grabbing a basket with fake flower petals on the way. Iris did a final check for the rings, which were in his pocket for the moment. When he would finish walking down the aisle, he was to take out a small pillow from the bottom of the basket, and hold it up with the rings on it to be ready for the moment that Len and Barry would need them.

David and Henry walked behind them ahead of Barry, who took a deep breath before grabbing his bouquet of red and blue roses, dotted with puppy’s breath.

David uncuffed Henry and stole away to his seat near the front while Barry threaded his arm through his father’s. Iris looked back to him for confirmation, and Barry nodded, then had to bite back a burst of emotion in his chest which made his throat swell painfully as he looked up and spotted Len waiting at the altar. Henry reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Are you alright?” he whispered.

“I’m fine.” Barry whispered back, but his head took that moment to swim and Henry had to hold him to prevent him from falling, leading him to a chair in the entrance.

Luckily, Iris could see he wasn’t well and signalled for the piano player to wait instead of start, then went to help.

“Barry? Do you need some water?” Iris asked him.

Barry just nodded and Iris caught Joe’s attention, miming drinking. The church had provided water bottles sitting near the vestibule and he was at Barry’s side in under a minute with one of them.

Barry took grateful sips and felt his breathing start to slow down, but he still felt uneasy as he heard whispers and mutterings coming from the people in the pews.

Lisa appeared suddenly, holding out a note.

“It’s from Len.”

Barry unfolded it and read the hasty scrawl:

_Take a deep breath, puppy. Remember that Daddy loves you._

Barry smiled and quickly placed the note in his pocket to avoid the others seeing it.

“I’m okay.” he said, and he was feeling much better.

Lisa and Joe returned to their places, and Iris brought Bart back to the aisle while Henry and Barry took their places behind them.

This time, when Barry nodded at Iris, he was smiling. Iris smiled back, then signalled for the piano player.

At the first note, Barry was internally smacking himself for being a sap at his song choice, but at the same time found it to be perfect. Iris and Bart waited until the intro was over before beginning their walk.

Joe sang in a lovely, rich voice, deep and moving, the words to Only Hope from A Walk To Remember.

Iris and Bart got ahead by about a third of the aisle before Barry and Henry followed. Barry kept looking towards Len, who looked back to hold his gaze, and Barry finally got what people meant by tunnel vision as everything in his peripherals blurred.

The length of the church along with their timing allowed for Joe to get through the first chorus before having to stop so that the priest could begin. Henry gave Barry’s hand a squeeze before handing him to Len, and went to sit beside Captain Singh.

“Dearly beloved,” The priest spoke in a clear manner, but the size of the building required for her to use a microphone. “We are gathered here, today, to bear witness to the union of Leonard Snart and Bartholomew Henry Allen. They have chosen to seal their love in front of God and all those they love most dear. Love has brought them to want to stand together, united. ‘Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone? Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken.’

‘Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.’ Now, I understand that you have written your vows?”

Barry and Len nodded. The priest held the microphone for Len, who took a deep breath and nodded.

“Barry, from the moment I met you, I wanted to ease your hurt. I could tell something was bothering you, and I wanted so badly to make it go away. Every time the weight left your shoulders, I saw how beautiful and strong you were, and I wanted to do everything I could to see that part of you every day. You were strong before we met; I see this strength in how you raised your son. But I’m so grateful I could be part of your journey to let more of your worries go to stand taller and more radiant.” Though Len managed to keep his voice level, Barry could see the tears gather in his eyes. “The sun is in your smile, and I’m blinded by it every time, but I always want to be closer to it. Barry, thank you so much for wanting to be mine.”

He brought Barry’s hands to his lips and kissed them, his eyes closing as a few tears fell.

Barry swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Len, you’ve been the balm to my heart and soul, healing hurts I thought would never go away. The scars remain, but they don’t bleed anymore. You’ve been a father to my son, and so unbelievably patient with me.” The tears wouldn’t be stopped, now. “I couldn’t have imagined a better Alpha to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Len.” Barry sniffed and Len tenderly pressed a kiss to his palm.

“Bring forward the rings, please.” the priest asked solemnly.

Bart stepped forward holding up the pillow, and Barry and Len took the rings.

“Leonard Snart, do you take this Omega to be your mate and your happily wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?”

“I will.”

Len placed the ring on Barry’s left ring finger.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, do you take this Alpha to be your mate and your happily wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?”

“I will.”

He placed the ring on Len’s left ring finger.

“By the power vested in me by God and the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Len took Barry’s face in his and took a moment to just look at him, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you.” he said, choked with emotion.

“I love you.” Barry said back, just as overwhelmed.

There was nothing in the world except Len’s hands on his face, Len’s mouth on his, and the safety promised by his Alpha’s scent.

Len pulled back, smiling, and Barry took his hand for them to turn and face the assembly, hands joined and raised above their heads. Barry sought out his father’s face, then Joe’s, then Iris’. All were smiling and crying. Everyone stood and applauded as they walked back down the aisle turning off to get to the priest’s office to sign the certificate.

They only had to wait a moment for Iris to swing by with Bart and Joe, and Lisa and Mick filed in soon after to witness for Len.

The certificate signed, it was time to make their way to the reception. The church had a spacious add-on building for community gatherings and offered in their wedding pricing the use of the space for receptions. This suited Barry and Len very well since it meant less effort on David’s part for Henry’s transport.

Everyone else was already in the reception area and quieted from their conversations as Len and Barry entered the room. Cisco, as the MC, spoke from a pulpit in the corner.

“May I present, mister Snart and mister Allen-Snart!”

Len and Barry lifted their joined hands above their heads again as the room applauded.

Len led Barry to the head table where they sat in the centre, Henry with David, Joe, and Iris on one side, Lisa and Mick on the other; Bart sat between them.

Someone began clinking their glass and soon the whole room was, so, red-faced but happy, Barry stood to meet Len in a beautiful kiss to satisfy the room, who applauded as they kissed.

Iris was first to speak, smiling in her dazzling way.

“When Barry and I were little, we would play matchmaker between my Barbies and his action figures. But, I wasn’t allowed to touch Captain America and Bucky Barnes. I always thought Bucky was too young to be with Cap, because this was in the days when he was still known as Cap’s junior partner. But Barry insisted that Bucky would want someone like Cap as his mate and no one else would do. And while I wouldn’t call Len a _silver_ fox,”

Len turned bright red as the room laughed.

“He’s definitely the more composed, mature, loving mate that is perfect for Barry. Well, Barry, while it wasn’t my intention when we walked into the team’s lounge room, I got to play matchmaker for you one last time, and I’m glad this one stuck. Congratulations to you both. To Len and Barry!” she held up her glass.

The room echoed the sentiment and everyone took a drink.

Everyone closest to the couple got to speak and say things to both embarrass and delight. The only one who didn’t stand was Henry, but he had already told Barry he wouldn’t feel right, knowing that most if not all of the room knew he was still convicted of murder. Barry did, however, manage to get him to commit to the sire-Omega dance, and they acted as if there was nothing at all unusual at Captain Singh escorting them to the dance floor before undoing Henry’s cuff.

When the first chorus of Leader of The Band started, only a few other people joined them: Iris with Joe, Len with Bart standing on his feet.

“I love you, daddy.” Barry said as the song neared its end, his voice choked with emotion, leaning against Henry’s chest.

“Love you, too, slugger.” Henry told him, leaning his cheek on Barry’s head as he held him close.

When the song was over, Henry quickly slipped a small, thick envelope into Barry’s hand before David came to cuff him again.

At the end of the evening, Len and Barry bid everyone goodnight before getting onto his motorcycle and hightailing it to their apartment.

“My heat should kick in sometime in the night or tomorrow.” Barry said as they rode the elevator up.

“My rut will probably follow right away.” Len agreed. “Which means, tonight we can take advantage of knowing exactly what we’re doing before our hormones take over.” he turned to give Barry a smirk which caused the Omega to shiver with anticipation and smile in turn.

They remained quiet until they entered the apartment, and then Barry hugged Len from behind.

“What did you have in mind, Daddy?”

Len grinned and took Barry’s right wrist before turning.

“Oh, puppy.” Len whispered before drawing him in closer, holding his face. “Daddy’s gonna ride you like a bicycle.”

Barry’s eyes widened.

“Really, Daddy?”

“Oh, yes, puppy.” Len leaned in to speak directly into Barry’s ear. “Daddy wants to feel his sweet boy’s sticky syrup inside, and then feel it dripping out. And then Daddy will fill you up with his syrup. How does that sound?”

“Yes, _please_ , Daddy.”

Len lifted Barry up and carried him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this story will be after the move to Gotham, so there will be a significant time-jump. The idea is they'll already be settled in their new place maybe two months before Len is due to start in the architecture program at Gotham University. By the way, has anyone yet caught on to why he's studying architecture? Hint: it has to do with another of Wentworth Miller's very famous roles. He's also going to be doing art as a minor, and if I can get some time with the drawing tablet, I'm going to try my hand at him doing a portrait of Barry. Reminder: I am not good at realistic stuff, so it will be probably very cartoony. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega pegging Alpha, anyone?  
> We also get a look at the family starting their new life in Gotham.  
> Warning for presence of racial slur and presentist (sexist) attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking so long... hopefully I'll be able to settle into writing more often. Things have been calming down, bit by bit.

The bedroom light had a fader, and Len set it to dim before setting his mate ( _ husband _ ) on the bed.

He and Barry slowly made out, taking extra care to fully explore one another's bodies as they divested one another of their clothing. The next week would be full of frantic fucking; they wanted to take their time, now.

Once they were fully naked, Barry slung his right leg over Len’s hip and pressed closer, both gasping softly as their erections made contact.

Len cupped Barry’s face in his hands and kissed him softly.

“Barry.” he said quietly, then smiled as he stroked his cheeks. “I love you.”

Barry smiled.

“Love you more.”

“Hm.” he grinned. “Not possible.”

Len kissed him again, then went lower, scenting at the mostly-healed bite mark before kissing it, then laving it with his tongue.

Barry’s eyes fluttered half-shut and his lips formed a lazy smile as he began a low purr.

He felt Len smile against his throat. Barry didn’t often purr when they were working towards getting sexual, usually only after he was a lump of satisfied jelly in the post-orgasmic bliss. To have Barry purr  _ before _ sex was an accomplishment Len relished in.

“I love it when you purr.” Len told him. “Means you feel safe with me. I’m so happy you feel safe enough to purr for me.”

Barry smiled wider and kissed Len sweetly.

They continued to explore slowly until Len brought Barry over to be sitting atop him.

“You’ll be gentle?” Len said with a teasing smirk. “It’s my first time.”

Barry grinned back, then went to kneel to one side of Len.

“Hand me some lube.”

Len reached over for a bottle of the cumlube in his nightstand drawer and handed it to Barry.

Barry bit his lip as he thought this through. Immediately, he thought of how he and Hartley would work to open Cisco. Betas and Alphas didn’t produce slick, and even though Barry didn’t produce slick anymore, he still opened more easily than Cisco did.

“Bend your knees.” Barry said nervously.

Len did so, his feet flat on the mattress. Barry guided him to spread his legs a bit, then poured some lube on his fingers and started smearing the fake slick all around Len’s hole. Len shivered a bit at the first contact, but relaxed as Barry massaged all around, trying to loosen him up.

It wasn’t much work to get one finger in, and Barry took his time with it, letting Len get used to the feeling. It was a weird sort of empowerment, having Len trust him with this.

“Ready for two?” Barry asked.

“Sure.” Len said, sounding a little distracted.

Barry carefully started working in the second finger, only using tiny pushes to work open the outer ring of muscle, waiting until it gave with little effort, noting how Len gasped a little when it did.

“You okay?” Barry asked, halting his movement.

“Yeah, it’s just a bit weird.” Len assured him.

“You wanna stop?”

“No.” Len said with a little shake of his head. “Keep going.”

Barry kept up two fingers for a while, then warned Len before adding some more lube and started to work in a third finger.

Len’s mouth dropped open as he exhaled at the widening sensation. Barry used his other hand to stroke Len’s thigh, and then his eyes fell on Len’s cock; he at once felt pride at how hard it looked, just from Barry fingering him, but also with a scientist’s curiosity, wondering at the nerves’ work which transmitted pleasure from Len’s ass to his cock. It was really stupid, he thought, that anyone would be against Alphas being with other Alphas; the capacity for pleasure at being penetrated existed, so how could it be wrong to enjoy it?

Barry bit his lip as he crooked his fingers up and grinned when Len jolted suddenly.

“Holy shit.”

“I’m guessing you’ve never given your prostate any attention before?”

“Nope.” Len said a bit breathlessly. “Never really gave it any thought.”

Barry mock-pouted.

“Poor thing’s neglected. Hang on, it gets better.” It was a bit of a strain, but while crooking his fingers he pressed his thumb along Len’s perineum, and the long, choked moan that escaped his Alpha’s throat.

“Fuuuuck…”

“Feel good, Daddy?” Barry said in a teasing tone.

“Puppy’s been holding back.” Len choked. “Should’ve gotten you to fuck me a long time ago.”

“I haven’t fucked you, yet.” Barry said. “But I can fix that. Or do you still wanna ride me like a bicycle?”

“Mm-mm.” Len replied. “I think I’ll let you go to town. You seem to know what you’re doing.”

Barry grinned, splayed his fingers around before he withdrew them, then applied more lube to his cock and lined himself up.

“Ready?”

Len nodded, adjusting his legs a bit.

Barry pushed in, slowly, partially to make sure Len had time to adjust, but also to make sure he didn’t blow his own load too early; he hadn’t penetrated anyone since before the party. 

He remembered that he was going to sleep over, that night. He and Hartley and Cisco had planned to take advantage of Hartley’s parents being away; and then Iris had found him bleeding in the bathtub… 

Len reached out and took his hand.

“Barry?”

Barry released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and smiled.

“I’m fine, just trying not to lose it too quick.”

He slid in further, his concentration back on his Alpha, and then something gave and he suddenly slid in the rest of the way unexpectedly.

“Whoa.” he said shakily.

“I tried to focus on making sure I wasn’t tensed in the slightest.” Len said, lightly panting. “I guess there was a part that was still holding on.”

Barry breathed slowly for a bit.

“I forgot what this was like.” he said. “Being inside someone.”

He smiled, locking eyes with Len.

“Being with someone who trusts me to do this with them.”

Len took one of Barry’s hands in his, lacing their fingers.

“You trusted me. Of course I trust you.”

Barry leaned forward until he was able to brace his arms on either side of Len’s head, then kissed him before he began thrusting gently, giving his Alpha the time to adjust to the feeling.

Barry felt Len tremble and paused, locking eyes with him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Len assured him. “It feels good, but also weird, like shivery, but electric.”

Barry grinned and leaned to kiss him again, then started rolling his hips more quickly, making Len gasp in his mouth and hold onto him more tightly, moving his hips along with him.

“Oh, fuck, Barry.” Len moaned as Barry managed to hit his prostate. Barry grinned and nipped at some loose skin on Len’s neck as he focused his efforts there, feeling a delightful rush hearing Len moaning louder and higher as he managed to hit it with almost every thrust.

Barry remembered the spot on his neck that Len had used to make him come without touching his genitals that one time, and decided to test if he would react the same. He started kissing and sucking all along the space behind Len’s ear, proud when he found a spot which made Len jolt again, and focused his attentions there while still nailing his prostate.

“Barry!” Len blurted, and then he was clutching Barry to him, a broken, choking sound as he came, his come spurting between them; Barry was shocked into coming, himself, filling his Alpha, shuddering and gasping and then letting his full weight settle on his chest.

They lay panting for a few minutes before Len kissed Barry’s hair and started stroking his back.

“I’m thirsty.” Barry said suddenly.

“Well, it’s not like we’re tied, but I still think I need a minute.”

“Same.”

They finally managed to get themselves moving, but Len insisted on getting the water, leaving Barry tucked under the blankets until he returned.

The rest of the weekend passed at once quickly and long, as Len claimed Barry again and again.

***

_ My beautiful pup, _

_ My pride and joy, _

_ On the day I give this to you, I’ll have watched you declare your vows to the person who makes you happy. _

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to meet him properly, to get to see you together outside of a handful of times. I did get to hear him shouting at Tony, though; I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about that knothead coming back. Len sounded damn scary. _

_ I’ve seen you go through things I wish I could have spared you. I’m grateful to be able to see you now move on to the next stage in your life. _

_ Marriage isn’t always rosy. Sometimes things will be difficult, and you end up shouting at the person nearest you. Just remember that you chose him and he chose you, and remember the reasons for that. Remind yourself of them every day. _

_ Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you and wish I could be in your life, but at least I know that you’re cared for. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Dad _

 

Barry sniffed as he re-read the letter, having lost count how many times he’d done so, then looked to the photographs his dad had included; it was his mother and father on various dates, clowning around, happy. They were taken with an instant camera and faded with age, but fairly well-preserved. Barry was determined to scan them as soon as possible and see if he could have them restored somewhat.

“You alright, Barry?”

Len stroked his cheek from the driver’s seat.

“Yeah.” Barry smiled. “I’m great. You ready, Bart?” he turned to the backseat.

“Yeah!” Bart said. “How much stuff are we gonna see between here and out new home?”

“Quite a lot.” Barry said. “But you’ll probably fall asleep on the way.”

“No, I won’t!” Bart assured him.

Len and Barry exchanged a knowing smile.

Bart fell asleep after twenty minutes and grumbled when he had to be woken for lunch at a Big Belly Burger along the way.

***

“The gym is free for all students, and their families.” the university guide pointed out as they walked past the building. “There are public swim times at the pool, but so long as the facilities are not being used for a class, students and their families may use it whenever they wish as long as the building is open, which is from seven a.m. to eleven p.m. every day except for stat holidays. There are various examples of top of the line exercise equipment, and an indoor track field.”

Barry smiled at that, and turned to see Len smiling back at him.

“Fancy a run?” Len teased.

“I think I might.” Barry grinned.

“Your student cards, when you receive them, double as your key to get into the various areas when it’s not open to the public, so if your family members wish to use the facilities during this time, you will have to accompany them, as security will check the card upon entering the building. If the photo doesn’t match, you will be denied entry.”

“What do you think, pup?” Len said, tugging Bart’s hand. “Would you like it if the three of us came swimming?”

“Yeah!” Bart enthused.

Barry blushed, feeling a bit ashamed.

“I never took him for lessons.”

“Then we’ll have to teach him.” Len said simply, as though that settled the matter.

“Just up this way, you’ll see the science building. It’s difficult to make out from this one end, but you will note the strange formation. If you turn to your maps, you’ll see that the building is shaped like an X.”

A few chuckles went through the crowd as they consulted their maps.

“See, Bart?” Barry held it for his son to see.

“Cool!”

Len chuckled and ruffled Bart’s hair.

***

When they returned to their apartment that night, Barry nearly groaned at the idea of having to cook when their kitchen was still overrun by boxes. Len seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he pulled out his cell and said,

“Pizza?”

“I love you.” Barry said, letting his forehead fall against Len’s shoulder.

Len made sure to ask for paper plates, too, so that they wouldn’t have any dishes to contend with.

While Barry and Bart brushed their teeth before bed, Barry cast a nervous look to the small door near the sink. It was an outdated fire escape, and the building super had assured them that no one could get in, even going so far as to using a flashlight to indicate the half-collapsed wooden stairs and how the outside access point was covered by cement, but he still didn’t like it.

He jumped when Len laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it still giving you the willies?” Len asked, having felt Barry’s uneasiness through their bond, and knowing his dislike of the door.

Barry spit in the sink and quickly rinsed with a handful of water.

“I know it’s stupid, but I hate it.” Barry told him.

“It’s not stupid if it’s making you uncomfortable.” Len assured him as he put his arms around Barry’s waist. “I’ll ask the super if it can be boarded. Heck, I’ll do it myself. He might be more willing if he doesn’t have to put in the work or materials.”

“Thank you.” Barry said softly, leaning back against him.

“Why do you find it scary, mommy?” Bart asked after spitting out his toothpaste. “It’s like a secret hideout!”

“No, it’s not.” Barry said firmly, and perhaps more harshly than he intended. “And I don’t want you going in there. The wood’s all rotten and you could fall, and we’re five floors up.”

“Sorry, mommy.” Bart said mutely.

Barry sighed.

“I’m sorry, too, puppy. I didn’t mean to get mad.”

Len knelt down to Bart.

“See, Bart, when grown-ups get scared, sometimes that comes out as being mad. Like in The Lion King, remember how Mufasa got mad at Simba? It wasn’t just because Simba hadn’t listened to him, it’s because he nearly lost Simba to the hyenas. And that was scary, because he loves Simba and doesn’t want anything to happen to him. Just like mommy and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Okay, daddy.” Bart nodded and Len hugged him.

“Love you lots, sweetie.” Len told him.

“Love you, too, daddy.” Bart glanced up at Barry. “Love you, too, mommy.”

Barry smiled and knelt, and Bart was engulfed by his parents on both sides.

***

The university classes started the week after the elementary school, so both Barry and Len got to see Bart off to his first day of first grade. He strode off proudly with his Star Wars backpack and matching lunchbox and Barry had to suppress a sob until he was out of sight.

“He’ll be alright.” Len assured him.

“I hope so. In Central, he would have been going to class with a lot of the same friends he’d made in daycare, now he’s not going to know anyone.”

“He’s a friendly pup, he’ll be alright. He won’t be the only new student.”

They spent most of that day going through boxes, trying to put things away. Although Barry’s apartment with Bart had been smaller, Len’s apartment had been larger, so they were stuck in the middle somewhere of trying to find space for everything.

They decided they would have to get a pantry to put in the corner of the kitchen, and a taller bookcase since they’d had to leave the wider one behind. Barry suggested Craigslist, but Len preferred thrift shops.

“You can see what you’re getting right away instead of thinking you’re getting a thing, then seeing it up close and realising it’s not what you wanted, or it’s more worn than how the pictures looked, or it’s coming from someone shady.”

After they picked up Bart from school (“it was boring! They made us sit in the gym and listen to the grown-ups talk almost all day!”), they went to a couple of thrift shops and ended up finding a lightweight storage cupboard which would do well as a pantry. There was no space in their car, but the store clerk recommended a local delivery service which did various jobs around the city, from furniture to food for small-business restaurants.

After moving the food to the pantry, they had a lot more room for dishes.

The second day, Len had to drop Barry off at the GCPD before bringing Bart to school. He wanted to get through a bunch more boxes before he’d be due to pick Bart up from school, a surprise for Barry, but ended up falling asleep on their new-to-them futon for two hours. He did, however, put all remaining unpacked dishes through the dishwasher to remove dust from the newspaper and had it all put away before he had to go.

“Daddy!” Bart darted forward when Len entered the space of hallway near his class and took him by the wrist. “Come meet my new friend!”

Len smiled as he allowed himself to be led forward. Bart stopped in front of a shy Asian girl who was twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“This is Tatsu! She’s supposed to be in second grade, but she doesn’t know a lot of English, yet. Tatsu, this is my- uh, papa?”

Tatsu gave a small smile and nodded.

“Papa.” she parroted.

“She’s from Japan and some words in Japanese sound almost the same as English, so it helps her understand. Like, the teacher taught us that another word for stove is range, and the Japanese word sounds like range.”

“ _ Renji. _ ” Tatsu said, smiling.

“And oven!” Bart grinned at her.

“ _ Ōbun _ !” Tatsu grinned back.

“Toilet!”

“ _ Toire! _ ”

Len smiled at the interaction.

“Maybe we should wait around to meet her parents, Bart. If they want, you two could play at our place or theirs, sometimes.”

“Cool!”

“Tatsu!”

Len turned just as Tatsu darted forward.

“Mama!”

A male Omega with long hair tied back grinned as he bent to catch Tatsu and picked her up for a hug, then balanced her on his hip.

Len picked up Bart and walked over.

“Hi, I’m Len. I think our pups made friends, today.”

“Maseo.” the man inclined his head, and Len did the same, wanting to be respectful.

“My mate and I just moved to the city, we live in one of the on-campus buildings.” Len explained. “I’m taking architecture at Gotham U.”

“Us, as well.” Maseo said. “My mate is studying kinesiology. Building two eighty-four.”

“Two eighty-six!” Len smiled. “We’re really close. Maybe Saturday we could all meet at the park. I’ll bring my mate and you bring yours?”

“Thank you very much.” Maseo smiled in return. “Two o’clock?”

“Perfect. I’ll let my mate know and we’ll see you Saturday. Say ’bye, Bart!”

“’Bye, Tatsu!” he waved with a large grin. 

“’Bye, Bart!” she shyly opened and closed her hand in farewell.

Len got Bart buckled in and then did the same.

“Let’s see if mommy had a good first day at work!”

“Okay!”

***

Barry had  _ not _ had a good day at work. 

Captain Gordon and sergeant Montoya had basically had to flank him almost the entire time to keep some of the other officers from hounding him while working on a crime scene. This came after a couple of other officers made jokes about playing good cop/bad cop with Barry in a way that would involve being naked.

“I’m really sorry about this, Allen.” Gordon told him as he waited with him for Len to come pick him up. “I’ll be having words with them, you can be sure of that. Put them on suspension if they say anything again.”

“I guess it was gonna happen eventually.” Barry said, grimacing. “I didn’t have this trouble in Central, but that was because everyone at the precinct knew and respected my foster-dad, so that granted some protection. I’ve been pretty lucky, but now I’m gonna have to put the big boy pants on and learn to project that I don’t put up with bullshit.”

“I’ll admit, I read up on you and was worried about someone who-- um, well, had been through the things you’ve endured,” Gordon cleared his throat. “Being able to come near a crime scene, especially if they involve similar crimes. But Captain Singh assured me and spoke of your good work, so that’s why you’re here. I would like to ask your permission, however, about telling the others about what happened. Maybe if they know what you’ve been through, they’ll can it with the bad jokes?”

Barry shook his head.

“It’ll either have the opposite effect, as in they’ll look me up and side with the bad press that says I asked for it, or they’ll pity me. I don’t want either. It doesn’t have to be a secret, but don’t go announcing it.”

“Alright, then.”

“There he is.” Barry smiled as Len came up the steps carrying Bart.

“I had to park a block away!” Len called out.

“There’s a hypnotist at the theatre down the other block.” Barry explained. “I saw people lined up for tickets on our way back from the crime scene. Len, this is captain Gordon. My mate, Leonard Snart.”

“Captain of the Rogues?” Gordon grinned.

“Stepped down, now.” Len smiled. “I was nearing retirement, anyway, and found better things to do with my time.” He threw his free arm around Barry while keeping Bart balanced on his hip with the other.

“I have two, myself.” Gordon smiled. “Ten and twelve. Mate didn’t stick around, unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Len replied.

“Well, she wasn’t well. I guess it got to be too much. Calls, sometimes, to talk to the pups.”

“Whoa, Allen’s got a mate?”

Barry rolled his eyes and groaned as Flass waddled down to stand a few steps away from Gordon.

“Better scent him better, I didn’t realise he was taken.” Flass said with a nasty smile. “Pretty thing like that turns heads.”

“My mommy’s married, jerk.” Bart scowled.

“Captain Gordon, as Barry’s mate, how much leeway do I have if I were to remind this excuse of an officer of his manners?” Len drawled.

“Considering he just said something suggestive right in front of me, I would allow a sock to the jaw. Unless he’s willing to apologise?” Gordon’s eyes flashed angrily towards Flass.

“Come  _ on _ , Gordon!” Flass whined. “If he can’t handle that, he shouldn’t be workin’ in a crime lab!”

“Funny you say that,” Gordon crossed his arms. “Because he worked in a crime lab for four years in Central city and did just fine. What exactly does your badge mean to you, Flass? As an officer of the law, we treat the citizens of this city we’re sworn to protect with civility,  _ especially if they’re one of our own _ .”

Gordon finished with an edge of Voice, and Flass actually took a step back, then turned and left without saying anything else.

“Let me know if anyone else bothers you, Barry. This shouldn’t be happening. Commissioner Loeb has been letting a lot slide, but it’s been getting better.”

“Thanks, captain.”

“It’s, Jim, Barry. If either of you need anything, let me know. Heck, I might have some old toys for your pup. I’ll check the attic. See you tomorrow.”

Len started guiding Barry to the sidewalk.

“Barry--”

“I’m fine, Len.”

“I don’t doubt it, but please let me walk you into work, tomorrow?”

“Feeling the need to do a display?” Barry said sarcastically. “Walk in with your hand curled around my neck to show ‘he’s mine, back off?’”

“Sometimes, it’s all other Alphas understand. It should get at least some of them off your back.”

“If it gets worse, then yes, I will want you to come in.” Barry stopped and turned to look at Len. “But I need to at least try to establish my own presence, first. With Jim and Renee stepping in, they’re doing that as officers and co-workers. If you step in this early, then it’s like ‘whoops, little Omega needs their mate to step in because he can’t take the heat.’ But if I at least show that I’m not willing to back down, first, and  _ then _ you step in, then it’s like showing that you approve of my standing up for myself and want the names of the people who didn’t listen to me the first time.”

“Kinda like saying, ‘hey, I know my mate would have turned you losers down flat, who’s making me waste my time by coming down here?’”

“Exactly.” Barry smiled. “Because that kind of behaviour shouldn’t be happening in a workplace environment in the first place,  _ especially _ with police officers.”

“Why do they think it’s okay to say things to you when you’re married?” Bart asked with disgust.

“They shouldn’t be saying them at all.” Barry said. “Not like that. If someone asked me nicely to dinner and I wasn’t with Len, then I might say yes. But they say things like they want me in their bed to do grown-up things, and only for those things. Because some Alphas think that’s the only thing Omegas are good for.”

Bart looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Like the bad Alpha?” he said quietly.

Len swallowed.

“Exactly like the bad Alpha.”

“Bad Alphas shouldn’t be police.” Bart frowned again. “Police are supposed to be good people who keep bad Alphas away.”

Barry and Len joined in for a family hug with Bart between them.

“You’re right.” Len said softly. “But that’s why the other officer was telling the mean one to shut up, because he shouldn’t be saying those things.”

“Good.”

Barry smiled and kissed Bart’s head.

***

Barry was glad to hear Bart had made a friend and wanted to make a batch of cupcakes to bring to the park.

“Mm!” Len smiled eagerly. “Lisa does this thing with cakes and cupcakes where she adds instant pudding mix to the batter along with the required amount of milk. It makes it more moist, it’s really good.”

Barry felt his mouth water.

“Maybe we should get some cake mix and try that tonight. That sounds amazing.”

“Well, I was going to suggest getting some more milk and cereal, since we’re running low.”

Barry was really craving lemon for some reason, and Len didn’t object, so they got lemon cake mix, lemon pudding mix, and even lemon extract to add to the frosting. Barry placed the batter in a Ziploc bag and cut the corner to have better control as he poured into some mini-cupcake tins, then did the same for the frosting when they were cool enough.

“These are delicious.” Len said through a mouthful of cake when they sat on the couch to eat them after supper.

“We should probably bring water, too.” Barry said, absent-mindedly, as he checked the weather on his laptop. “It’s supposed to be really warm.”

“We can pick up a pack of bottles tomorrow, stick some in the freezer. I have an old picnic cooler kicking around somewhere.”

Bart, seated between them, was eating one of the cupcakes very slowly, thoughtful.

“Mommy, why do some people say mean things?”

Barry and Len looked to Bart in surprise.

“Did someone say something to you, sweetheart?” Barry asked, rubbing his back.

“No. At recess, some older pups who aren’t in our class were saying things to Tatsu. They were squinting their eyes and talking funny. They were also calling her a… chink?”

Barry and Len both sighed, Len pressing his hand to his face.

“Okay… do we explain the historical side of things?” Len checked.

“Yes.” Barry agreed. “I’d rather he know exactly where these things come from so he can know why they’re wrong.”

Barry and Len both turned to look at Bart.

“So, as you’ve probably guessed,” Len started. “those pups were squinting their eyes to make fun of the fact that Tatsu’s eyes are shaped differently, and talking funny to make fun of the fact that she doesn’t know English very well, yet.”

Bart nodded.

“Now, as for the word ‘chink,’” Barry added. “Remember when Grandpa Joe had to explain the ‘n’ word to you?”

“Yeah?” Bart said, looking solemn.

“It’s like that, but for Chinese people.”

“But Tatsu’s Japanese.” he frowned.

“Some people don’t care.” Len explained. “They see people that are different than them and that’s all the excuse they need. To them, it feels good to make others feel bad.”

“That’s stupid.” Bart crossed his arms, scowling.

Len smiled and pulled him onto his lap, kissing the top of his head. Barry scooted over to fill in the gap.

“Agreed.” Len told him. “Which is why we’re so proud that you’re not stupid. You are a smart, caring pup, and you make us very proud.”

Barry leaned in and kissed Bart’s cheek, then leaned onto Len’s arm.

“Very proud.” Barry agreed, petting his hair.

Bart rearranged himself so that, while he was still sitting in Len’s lap, his legs were out onto Barry’s, then let himself lean against both of them.

“Can we watch Land Before Time?”

Barry smiled.

“Sure.”


End file.
